Wedding's Meet
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: Santana and Brittany are the maids of honor for two certain ladies. The newlyweds introduce both of them with each other and Santana feels something, does Brittany feel it too? BRITTANA. with FABERRY
1. Wedding's Meet

**CHAPTER 1**

"I can't believe this is happening" Quinn rants as she walks around the large white room.

Santana walks in, holding a box in her hand and chuckles at the frantic blonde. "Chill down, Q. You don't want to sweat too much in your own wedding right?"

Quinn stops ranting around and inhales sharply

"Yeah, I should be happy, right?" she looks up at the Latina with arched eye brows.

Santana rolls her eyes and places one of her hands on the blonde's shoulder "Hell yeah. This is your day Q"

Quinn nods and breaks into a smile "I'm glad I chose you as my maid of honor"

The Latina returns the compliment with a wink and both laugh. Quinn notices the box in the vacant hand of her best friend and can't help but look at it questioningly

"What's that, Santana?" she says, pointing to the box

Santana looks down and smiles at the blonde. "You'll see. First, I need you in your bridal shoes!" she commands as Quinn obediently follows her. As Santana watches the blonde put in her very tall, white heels she couldn't help but think that this was her Quinn. Her very own best friend. Getting married!

Santana and Quinn met when they were very young. Both their parents were colleagues and spent a lot of time together. Once they found out they had babies they immediately decided that they would be the best of friends. Sadly, Quinn's parents died in a car accident (and she was still very young then) and the Lopez family didn't even think twice when they told Quinn to move in with them. From there on, they lived together and became so close, they felt like they were sisters.

"I'm done. Want to tell me what's inside that box right now?" Quinn says as she walks towards the Latina. Santana smirks widely and holds the small box in front of the blonde's emerald eyes

"Since mami and papi couldn't come because of a super urgent operation in California, they gave this to me" Santana explains as she slowly opens the box.

Quinn's eyes became teary eyed once she saw the contents, they were filled with pictures of her parents. When they were young, when Quinn was only a year old, and more

"Mami told me that Auntie Sarah and Uncle Ron collected this ever since they started dating. Also, a week before the accident, Auntie Sarah was talking to Mami about this box. She said she would keep it filled with photos of all of them until something special happens. Mami found this in Auntie's closet and decided to keep it after she passed away. And well, I guess now's the time to give it" Santana smiles at the now crying blonde.

Quinn takes the small box in her hands and smiles at it. "This is beautiful" she says

"Mami and Papi wanted to give it to you personally, but well.. you know why they couldn't" the Latina chuckles

The blonde falls down on one of the couches and begins to scan the pictures inside this very special box. Once she was done looking at one, she would place it at the glass table beside her and so on. There was one photo left, it was her parents holding Quinn in their arms.

The blonde sobs a bit, after taking out the last photo to get a closer look at it, she notices a clip under it. She looks at it with a confused face and picks it out, Santana sees this and walks closer to the blonde

"what's that?" The Latina asks

"I don't know.. it was under the last pict—wait!" Quinn says aloud.

Santana shots an eye at her as the blonde fumbles through some of the photos on the table

"Found it!" she says with a happy tone

Santana leans forward to look at the photo in the blonde's hands and finally understands what she meant. The picture was Quinn's parents on their wedding day, and on the top of the blonde's mother's hair was the same clip Quinn was holding now

"You're mom wore that on her wedding day, Q" Santana mumbles

Quinn nods and gives it to the Latina "put it on me?"

"What are you? A baby who cant put a clip on her hair?" Santana sarcastically says

Quinn pouts at this and the Latina raises her hands in defense "Just kidding Q. Gimme here" she says

The blonde gives it to Santana and the Latina leans some more to place the clip nicely on the blonde's beautiful hair

"Wow. You almost look as hot as me" Santana chuckles

Quinn roles her eyes at this and sighs

"Do you think Rachel is nervous too?"

And that's another story. Yes, Quinn is a lesbian, and so is Santana. They figured out that they were gay when they were in high school, Santana would comment that men are too rough and Quinn would say that they are harsh. They confronted the Latina's parents about this and they didn't get mad. They accepted the fact that their daughter and friend were gay. There wasn't anything they could do about it after all. But, there was one condition. They should date or marry a decent woman. Quinn met Rachel at a coffee shop. The blonde noticed that she saw the brunette too much so she introduced herself to Rachel. And after a month, they started dating. Then after a year, they were engaged. Then after a few months, they were getting married right now.

Santana never had a serious relationship with anyone. After college, she works as a lawyer and she does quite a good job at it. Every Friday night though, she'd go to a strip bar and bring a woman home. Quinn told her to stop because she wanted the Latina to find a better woman but Santana yelled at her saying she could do anything she wanted.

But she had to admit, she was jealous of Quinn.

"Hmm, knowing that non-stop talking woman, I bet she's ranting more than you are" Santana answers

"Oh please Santana" Quinn shakes her head and slaps the Latina's bare arm playfully

"What? It's the hard truth Q" she says, rubbing her arm and sticking her tongue out.

….

"Is my hair alright?"

"Yes"

"Any dirt on my dress?"

"None"

"Is my make-up too much?"

"Nope"

"I hope this belt doesn't make me look fat"

"It doesn't"

"Do these heels make me very tall?"

"No. Just normal"

"Would I be taller than Quinn?"

"I don't think so. Quinny's wearing heels too"

"My nose sucks, doesn't it?"

"I don't know how to comment on that"

Rachel gives a heavy sigh and turns her attention to the tall blonde sitting on a chair, twirling her golden hair

"Britt.. I'm so sorry if I keep asking you questions"

Brittany shakes her head and giggles "It's alright Rach! You're getting married today, its okay to be nervous"

Rachel gives a short nod and drops herself on a huge couch

"I'm getting married…" she says to herself

Brittany hums in response then stands up

"Come on Rach" she says, extending her hand out to the brunette

"What are you doing Britt?" she asks

"Let's Dance. One more time" she smiles back

Rachel breaks into a smile and takes the blonde's hand. Brittany pulls her up from the couch and twirls the brunette in a circle, making Rachel giggle

"So… today is your last day of being Rachel Berry" the blonde says as they sway from right to left

"Yeah. Scary isn't it?"

"How is it scary?"

"Well, you're gonna be responsible for another person's life when you get married" she explains

Brittany doesn't quite get it but just nods in response.

Rachel rests her chin on the blonde's exposed shoulder and closes her eyes

"Thanks for being my maid of honor Britt" she smiles shyly

The blonde giggles a bit and breaks into a wide smile "No problemo Rach"

Rachel and Brittany met in their college year, they both studied in Julliard. They started hanging out and had fun with each other's presence. Soon after, Rachel had told the blonde about meeting a woman in her favorite coffee shop. Brittany loved listening to the stories the brunette had to tell her. And eventually, she got to meet Quinn (Rachel invited Brittany to go with her to the coffee shop) and started naming her Quinny. She wasn't surprised when Rachel gave her the news that she was engaged to the other blonde, she was actually very thrilled

"Say Britt.." Rachel says softly

"What is it?"

The brunette lets go of the blonde woman and laces their fingers together

"Are you interested in someone?"

Brittany stares blankly at Rachel's brown orbs and chuckles softly

"Why would you ask that? It's not about me today! Its you" she replies

The brunette frowns slightly at the comment and sighs "Come on Britt… I'm not going to be there to take care of you all the time"

"I have Lord Tubbington and…"

"Human Britt, not animal" Rachel cuts in

"Kazey" Brittany replies

"She's just 6, Britt"

"Mike!"

"He's also married Britt"

"I don't get it Rach, if you're going to get married that means we aren't friends anymore?"

Rachel shakes her head disapprovingly and smiles softly at the blonde "No. Of course not Britt. It just means, I'll be busy with my family that I won't always be there for you"

Brittany lets go of the brunette's hands and crosses her arms

"I don't want you to get married then" she pouts

Rachel looks at her disbelievingly and the blonde breaks to laughter.

"I'm just kidding Rach" she laughs

"That wasn't very funny, Britt" she scowls

The blonde bumps the elbow of the brunette and giggles "Oh, don't be like that! It was only a joke"

Rachel smiles a bit, but immediately frowns when she notices what time it was

"Few more minutes… and I'm getting"

"married?" the blonde finishes

Rachel takes a big gulp in the throat and nods "Yeah"

While Rachel stares at the mirror, fixing her dress, a knock surrounds the silence of the room. Brittany walks for it and opens the door slowly. Once the blonde has seen who was there she smiles wide

"It's your dads Rach!" she exclaims

Rachel turns around and begins to cry, and later on… the dads cry too

"I can't believe my little sweetheart is getting married!" David cries out

"I know how you feel Dave" John frowns

David looks at the brunette with so much glee and hugs her tight. "We love you so much, darling" he says. Rachel hugs him tighter and sniffs "Me too"

Brittany looks at this loving family and can't help but think of hers. The blonde lives in her own house with Kazey. Kazey is Brittany's little sister (6 years old) with long blonde hair as well, but green eyes. When Brittany was 19 and Kazey was 1, their parents had a huge fight and were wreaking things in the house. The oldest blonde was scared and devastated that she grabbed Kazey and their stuff and ran away from home. Brittany found a club and asked for a place to stay. The man in charge said they needed to pay and the blonde begged that she'll do anything.

He asked if Brittany could dance and she nodded at once. Rachel would visit their club from time to time to support her friend, who was currently absent in her college and the blonde would be happy. After a year of living in the club and having a hard time in school, a man visited Brittany in her room and asked if she wanted to back dance in a certain movie he was going to produce. Brittany, of course gladly accepted it.

And soon after, people have been asking her to dance in their movies. They say she is a very talented dancer and is easy to talk to. One person though, a director, has personally asked the blonde to be a choreographer at a certain film. After a year of hard work, she was able to buy a house for her and Kazey. To Brittany, Kazey is more than a sister, maybe a daughter. Because every since the young blonde was still a baby, she took care of her. Kazey even calls her "mom"

David turns to Brittany and extends his arms

"Come on, Brittany. Group hug before our little girl gets married"

Brittany laughs a bit and happily joins them.

A woman wearing a black suit enters the room and smiles at them. "Alright now, enough with the hugs, the wedding is about to start" she says cheerfully

"Of course, Dianne" David says and leaves with John first.

Brittany goes behind the brunette and picks up the long dress behind her.

"Let's do this" Rachel says under her breath.

….

"I wonder where Rachel is" Quinn mutters

Santana links her arms with the blonde and chuckles "She's probably in the back. We're walking down first Q" she says

Quinn gives a swift nod as the music starts to play, the huge doors open and first up is Kazey, walking down the aisle.

The Latina leans on the blonde's ears and whispers "Who's that?" she asks

Quinn chuckes softly and looks back at the Latina's face "That's Brittany's little sister.. or 'daughter'" she replies

"Who's Brittany?" she asks, looking very confused

"Shh, it's our turn to walk" she cuts

As the music becomes louder, both women start to walk as well, making all the guests stand up to watch. The Latina however, still has a confused look on her face, not until someone from the chairs yells to 'smile'

The wedding continues, everyone walking down the aisle that's filled with white flowers. Santana, on her chair stares at the tiny blonde sitting down in the other side. She didn't know who Brittany was, and she was quite upset when Quinn hasn't told her about this 'Brittany'.

It was soon answered though, when Quinn calls for Santana to look back, The Latina turns around and lets her jaw drop.

'That's Brittany?' she thinks to herself,

Brittany smiles when it was her turn to walk down the aisle, wearing a tight tube dress, she winks at Quinn and the other blonde laughs at this. As Brittany reaches the end, she turns to the left and sits down beside Kazey, who gives her a huge hug.

Santana couldn't take her eyes off her, but she had to. So she closes her eyes tight, turns her head to the front and opens them.

Then, it was Rachel's turn. Everyone stood up as the brunette walks with her two dads by her side. The Latina turns to Quinn and sees her getting teary eyed. Santana laughs at this and the blonde catches her, mouthing the words 'shut up'

As Rachel reaches the altar, she turns to the blonde at her right and smiles wide

"You look beautiful" she whispers

Quinn takes a hold of her hand and smiles back "So do you" she replies

….

"Santana!" Quinn yells from afar. The wedding has ended, and they were now at the reception

The Latina turns around and looks at Quinn running to her with Rachel

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm talking to a hot girl here?" she whispers to the blonde's ear.

"Oh come on, I'm going to introduce you to someone" she smiles back

Santana scowls at her as the woman she was talking to leaves. "Thanks a lot Q" she mutters

"Santana, you look lovely" Rachel beams at the Latina

"Since it's your wedding, I won't say you look like a dwarf. So, you look normal" she grunts back

"Santana!" Quinn yells

"It's alright baby, I'm actually quite glad. That's the best Santana has ever called me" she laughs a bit.

Quinn rolls her eyes and looks back at the Latina "Anyways, Santana. I'd like you to meet someone"

"You already said that" she fires back

Rachel goes into a crowd of people and comes back, pulling a tall blonde woman. Suddenly the Latina feels like her whole body was on fire and immediately forgets about the woman she was talking to just not long ago.

"Santana meet Brittany. Britt, this is Santana" Rachel says slowly

"Hello!" the blonde beams up

"Hi" she says, her chest pounding.

"I know we never introduced you guys yet, and I don't know why but hope you guys get along. Me and Rachel are going to greet some people okay?" Quinn smiles at the other blonde then frowns at the Latina

Once both newlyweds left, There was silence among them, the Latina just hopes that Brittany couldn't hear the beating of her heart.

"How long have you been friends with Quinny?" Brittany asks sweetly

"Ever since we were born" she chuckles.

Brittany looks at her weirdly and tilts her head to the side "You guys are sisters?" she asks bluntly

Santana turns to meet the blonde's eyes. "Well, she's kind of like my sister. We just aren't blood related" she explains

The blonde nods in response and scrunches her eye brows, as if thinking of something. Santana sees this and feels her chest pounding even more. 'That's cute' she thinks to herself.

"What are you thinking of?" the Latina asks

Brittany clasps her hands together and smiles wide "So Quinny's adopted!" she says

The Latina looks at her and frowns "Excuse me?"

"You said you guys are sisters but not blood related, so that means Quinny's adopted!" she explains happily

Santana laughs at this "No, Britt. You got it wrong. We are just friends, but we're so close it's as if we're sisters, do you get it?"

The blonde tilts her head and after a while smiles "Oh! I get it!" she beams up

The Latina smiles back and sees a kid run towards them

"Mom! Mom!" she yells and immediately, Santana feels like something stabbed her. 'She has a child?' she says in her mind.

Brittany bends down and strokes the hair of the young child "What is it honey?" she asks

Kazey pouts and crosses her arms together. "There's this girl over there telling me to dance for her, but I don't want to. She's mean"

Brittany hugs Kazey and brings her up, letting her sit on the blonde's waist. "Then don't sweetie, just stay with me okay?" she smiles

Kazey giggles at this and hugs the older blonde tight "Okay. I'm getting sleepy though"

Brittany pats the back of her loving sister and hums in response "You can sleep" she whispers

Santana forces herself to smile and grabs a chair behind her, giving it to Brittany

"She must be heavy, take a seat" she gestures her

The blonde smiles and drops down on the chair "Thank you, why not get a chair to? And.. let's talk maybe?"

The Latina then walks to the other side "I would love to" she says

Once Santana got her chair and sat down beside the blonde she quickly asks something "Is she your child or something? Q told me she's your sister but also a daughter, does that make sense?"

Brittany continues patting Kazey's back and answers the Latina. "Well, she really is my sister, our parents had this huge fight so I brought Kay (Brittany's nickname for Kazey) with me and we ran away. She was just 1 then, so it seems like I'm a mother to her. Taking care of her since she was born, that's all" she explains

Santana breaks into a wide smile and wishes the blonde doesn't see this, the smile she had on her tanned face was too big. "Does Kazey know you're not her mother? I mean, she does call you 'mom'"

The blonde laughs. "Of course she knows I'm not her mom. I told her that, but she keeps telling me 'I don't care who my real mom is, to me, you're my mommy'" Brittany says, trying to copy the voice of Kazey.

"That's nice" was the only thing the Latina could say

"Yeah, uhm, do you have any boyfriend or anything?" the blonde questions her

"I'm gay" she replies

"Just like me, Quinny and Rach!" the blonde quickly says

Santana looks at her with a confused face "You're gay?"

Brittany nods "Yup!"

The Latina feels her chest pounding again, and she wouldn't be surprised if she had a heart attack right then and there.

Quinn approaches them and places her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but… it's picture time"

"Yay! Picture!" Brittany shouts and shakes the little girl in her arms slowly. "Kay, wake up. We're going to take pictures" she whispers

After Kazey blinks a little she wakes up and yawns. Brittany places her back on the floor and Quinn holds her tiny hand.

"Let's go Kazey" Quinn smiles

The young blonde rubs her left eye and smiles weakly "Okay Auntie Quinny"

Once they left, Brittany turns to the still sitting Latina and grabs her hand, making Santana flinch from the contact, a blush creeping her face.

"Get up" the blonde smiles

Santana remains frozen with the touch of Brittany. She realizes that the blonde was waiting for her so she shakes her head and finally stands, still not letting go of Brittany's pale hand.

She smiles softly to the tall blonde and they walk towards the rest, hand in hand

[to be continued]

**Please Review. -M**


	2. Wedding's AfterMath

**CHAPTER 2 **

"Thank you so much for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester" Quinn said, shaking their hands politely.

"Pleasure. Have fun in your honeymoon" he replies, winking at the blonde.

Quinn gives a swift nod as thanks and turns around, walking towards her 'wife'. Rachel though, was talking to some friends and didn't notice the blonde wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Hey Babe, where's Santana?" Quinn asks sweetly

Rachel leans into the blonde's arms and smiles. "She's over there, taking to her mom in the phone"

Quinn looks up, searching for a certain Latina and grins when she spots her at the end of the room, having a deep conversation with whoever the caller was. The blonde gives a quick kiss on Rachel's cheek and sadly releases her. "Thanks, I'll be over there" she says.

"Yes Mami, I gave her the box… Mhm, she loves it. Yes, I commented on the dwarf's dress, don't worry" the Latina mumbles.

Quinn approaches her and quickly grabs the phone away from Santana, causing the Latina to glare at her.

"What the heck, Q?" she growls.

The blonde ignores her friend's rage and lifts the phone up to her ear. "Hi Auntie Rose!" she greets the woman on the other line

"Quinn! Oh dear! Me and Fred are really sorry we couldn't make it to your wedding"

"It's alright, Auntie. I'm just really glad you gave the box to me"

"It was truly yours, Quinn. You have every right to have it"

Quinn chuckles softly and takes a peek up to look at the Latina in front of her, still glaring. "Hey Auntie, I'll give the phone back to Santana. She isn't quite happy that I just grabbed her phone" the blonde whispers, making sure the woman near her couldn't hear

Quinn could hear a small laugh on the phone and she couldn't help but smile. "Alright, give her back the phone then Quinn, I'll see you soon" Rose says.

"Okay, Bye Auntie" the blonde finishes, handing back the phone to a still very upset Latina.

"Thanks a lot Q, I was totally fine with you grabbing my phone" Santana says sarcastically.

"Where's Britt?" Quinn asks, ignoring what her friend just said (again).

Santana shrugs her shoulders in response. "I dunno, she said she had to go to the bathroom cuz Kazey begged to. That's the last I saw her"

"Alright, I'll check the bathroom. By the way, Auntie's still in the phone" Quinn says and starts to walk away with a smirk plastered on her face.

After hearing this, Santana immediately picks her phone up and shuts her eyes close once the woman on the other line shouts. "Sorry Mami, No. Ofcourse I didn't forget about you. Yes, I know you hate waiting. Quinn was just asking me something" she says in one breath.

A few blocks away, the blonde could hear the Latina and couldn't help but laugh. She knew how Santana's mom hates being waited on the phone.

As Quinn reached the bathroom, she heard barfing and quickly opened the cubicles one by one. Once she came to the last one, she soon regrets it.

"Is Kazey barfing?" Quinn asks while covering her nose to avoid the foul smell

Brittany, who was leaning down beside the small girl turned around to the other blonde and pouts.

"Kay ate something and now she won't stop barfing" she explains, getting a bit teary eyed.

"Go out of the cubicle Britt, just let Kazey barf everything out" Quinn suggests.

As Quinn backs away, Brittany still doesn't walk out because she was very much worried about Kazey. With a sigh, Brittany exits the cubicle and pouts, there was nothing she could do. Then both of them lean against the sink, watching Kazey barf out food (remains) inside the toilet.

After a while, the young blonde turns around. "Mommy, I think the mean girl from a while ago put something on my spaghetti" she frowns, starting to cry.

Brittany runs to Kazey, kneeling down once she was in front of her.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here. Don't cry" she sincerely says while wiping away the tears on the young girl's face.

"My" sniff "tummy" sniff "hurts" Kazey says between sobs.

The small girl hugs Brittany and begins to cry louder, earning a pout on the older blonde's face. She hated seeing Kazey like this, she would do anything to make the young girl stop. But all Brittany could do is rub her back slowly.

Still leaning against the sink, Quinn watches sadly and sighs. "Kazey, honey. What's the name of this girl?"

"I" sniff "don't" sniff "know"

And a few moments later, Kazey stops crying and begins to frown instead.

Brittany releases the small girl from her arms and holds Kazey's hand. She then looks up to Quinn and smiles weakly. "We should go home"

Quinn nods in response. "Yeah, it's best. I'll see you soon then Britt. Take care" she says

Brittany nods and mouths the words 'sorry' and 'bye' then leaves with Kazey.

As they were about to reach the exit she sees a certain Latina, who was currently deep in thought.

Santana turns around when she feels the presence of another person and immediately smiles once she saw who it was

"Hi Britt" she says

Brittany gives a quick smile back. "Hey San. Sorry, but I have to go. Kay isn't feeling to good"

Santana looks down at the young child who was looking even paler than ever and frowns a bit. "You're right. She doesn't look well"

"Yeah, uhm, is it okay if you move away from the door?" the blonde asks shyly

The Latina blushes slightly and walks away from the door. "Sorry" she mutters, feeling embarrassed

Brittany walks out the door but returns back and looks at the Latina's hazel eyes.

"Will I see you again?" she asks

Santana smirks at this, and brings both her arms up in the air. "Of course, I'm not going anywhere" she says

Brittany smiles again and waves goodbye to the Latina, hoping it wouldn't be the last.

[to be continued]

**Reviews are pretty awesome. So please. **

**Sorry if its short. I'll make it up on Chapter 3, I just have so much homework for school. And it's already 1 am.**

**-M**


	3. Wedding's Conclusion

**CHAPTER 3**

As morning arrives in the small house Santana lives in, she is awoken by a loud ringing. She rolls in her bed, wishing the noise would stop and hoping it was just a dream. But after a while, the music still echoes the Latina's room and she curses aloud while picking up her phone on the table near her bed.

She clicks the 'accept' button and practically shouts. "Whoever you are, be prepared. I'm about to go all Lima heights on you."

"Good Morning to you too" Quinn says back

"What do you want Q?" she growls and blinks a couple of times since she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Can you come over?"

"Why? It's fucking 6am. I need my beauty sleep before I go to work"

"Just come over. And by the way, you don't need a beauty sleep, San. You're pretty already" the blonde says, hoping it would make Santana agree.

"Okay First of all Q, your sweet talk isn't working, and second of all, wanna tell me why I should go there? Or I aint going at all" the Latina says while getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't know, okay? Rachel won't tell me. She just said 'make Santana come over, no questions'" Quinn says.

Santana presses some buttons on the coffee machine and opens her fridge to grab some cereal. "Is that so? Well, ask the midget then"

"Why don't you just come over? You aren't going to die you know"

"I might die from all your hobbit's talking but other than that, I don't want to go there and waste my time helping your dwarf pick clothes for her 'broadway' watching. You know what happened last time, Q" she says, pouring a huge amount of milk on her bowl filled with cereal.

"Right, Well I'm sorry about that. But, I'm pretty sure it's important right now. She looks really worried"

Santana takes a spoonful of cereal and gulps it down her throat. "What are you talking about Q?"

"Why not come over here? She just wants to talk to you about something important"

"Fine. But once I found out I'm doing some 'picking clothes' for that hobbit, I'm going to kill you"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever San, see you in a while" Quinn tells the girl then hangs up.

The Latina places her phone on the side of the table and finishes her cereal. After a few minutes, she walks over to the coffee machine and pours some of it in her favorite mug.

Santana brings her mug up to her nose and moans when she smells the amazing aroma of the coffee. She then goes to her living room and clicks on the remote to watch some tv.

As she laughs at whatever the actor was doing on screen her phone begins to ring again.

She glances over her phone and it said there was one message in her inbox.

**Quinn: You're not coming here are you?**

Santana smirks at the text and starts to type back to the blonde

**Santana: Yup. Smart as ever, Q. I am still not convinced dwarf over there would ask me anything but look at her billion piles of clothes.**

**Quinn: Alright. Rachel said to come over later after work instead.**

**Santana: Uhm, Didn't you just read my text? I AM NOT GOING THERE.**

**Quinn: I asked Rachel what it was about**

**Santana: And..?**

**Quinn: It's got something to do about Britt, so I beg of you. For Brittany's sake come here later, it isn't for Rachel.**

Once the Latina saw the name 'Brittany' her chest begins to pound and beat fast. She could feel a blush creep against her cheeks and her body getting weak

**Santana: Fine. I'll be there around 4pm**

**Quinn: Come on! It's BRITTANY NOT RACHEL, aren't you happy?**

Santana decides not to reply back. It seems Quinn thinks the Latina will forever reject her request. Then, as a millisecond had past, she received another message.

**Quinn: Wait, sorry. I didn't get that right, you're coming?**

**Santana: Yeah. Swear I'm not lying,, I'll go. It's not hobbit after all.**

**Quinn: Are you sure you won't bail?**

**Santana: I won't. Swear Q**

**Quinn: What if you don't come?**

**Santana: Is Berry that desperate for me to come over?**

**Quinn: Yes. Just this morning she got a call and now she's ranting about 'Brittany' and stuff.**

**Santana: Something's wrong with Brittany?**

**Quinn: Apparently so. Rachel's pretty close to Britt. Something like us**

**Santana: I see, Okay. Don't be too worried, I will come later.**

**Quinn: Thanks San. Goodluck with work**

The Latina decides not to reply and shuts her phone close. She heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

'I wonder what's wrong with Brittany' she thinks to herself,

….

_A few hours ago.._

Rachel sleeps peacefully beside the woman she just married. But her happy dreams were soon interrupted by the vibration of her phone. Curious to who would call her this late, she picks it up and slowly goes out the room, making sure not to wake the sleeping blonde.

The brunette heads to the living room and sits down on the couch, then opens her phone.

"Hello?"

"Rach?"

"Britt? Are you crying?" the brunette asks with a shaky voice

"Yeah. Kay's sick. I gave her medicine and hot towels already but nothing's working" she sobs back.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Britt. You've been taking care of little Kay ever since she was a baby, a fever won't stop you"

"I know, but, this is the worst state she's ever been. She's shivering so much I think its epilepsy, Rach. I'm scared"

"Wanna tell me why she's like that first?"

"Well, Kay told me that some girl in the wedding poisoned her food, but I don't think that's it"

"A girl poisoned Kay's food?" Rachel asks with disbelief

"That's what she said, but I think its something else Rach"

The brunette bites her fingers and looks around the house with a frown on her face. "Did she eat something the past days? Or maybe got germs from something/ someone?"

"I didn't ask her anything like that yet, she blacked out on the way home" the blonde said

"Do you want me to come over?" Rachel asks immediately and stands up, ready to head out the door

"No. Don't. You and Quinn have a honeymoon to prepare for. I don't want to disturb you"

"But this is important Britt, I love Kazey too, and it hurts me to hear that she isn't doing very well"

"I know you love Kay, but you have to concentrate on Quinn first, I'll just bring Kay to the hospital"

"Do you know how to get there?"

Rachel could hear Brittany grunt in response. "Well, that's why I called you" she says

The brunette couldn't help but smile, Brittany was too adorable. "Okay, Get a piece of paper" she demands.

"Already have one"

"Okay, If I remember clearly, there's a hospital not too far from your house. St. Luke's Hospital was it? Yes. Yes, that's it. Okay, Britt, once you leave the house you should turn right at the fork of your street and exit tower 3 okay?"

"Mhmm"

"Okay, once you're out of your village, go north and then you'll see another fork, turn left then left again. Right after, then drive a bit to the north and you'll see St. Luke's." the brunette says triumphantly

"My god, Rach. Thanks so much! I love you"

Rachel laughs softly. "You're welcome Britt, call me as soon as you reach there okay?"

"Of Course, Bye!"

"Bye"

Rachel closes her phone and stares out the window of her house. The stars were shining brightly against the sky, illuminating the darkness.

The brunette then thinks about her best friend and suddenly a wave of worry comes to her. And she has many reason why she should worry so much.

One,

She (Brittany) always called Rachel when she needed help. Only Rachel, no one else.

Two,

She loses control when Kazey gets really unwell and sick

Three,

Rachel was going to leave to Hawaii with Quinn for their honeymoon and…

And…

Brittany would be alone.

As soon as the realization hits Rachel, she starts to panic. Who would be there to help Brittany? Who would comfort her when something bad happens to Kay? What if she gets lost in the road? What if she forgot where she places her keys?

The brunette paces along the living room with concerned eyes and stops when she thinks of a certain Latina.

"Santana" she mumbles to herself.

She checks the big grandfather clock at the end of the room and it read '1am'

Rachel decides to take a quick nap and proceed to her plan early in the morning. She only hopes everything turns out well.

…..

_Now, at the present time._

"Nothing's really wrong with Kazey, Ms. Pierce" the doctor kindly says to the worried blonde

"Then why is she so pale? And, she keeps shivering"

The doctor flips through some papers on his folder and looks up at Brittany. "Just very high fever. It seems she doesn't do well with cold atmospheres, tell me Ms. Pierce, was there any recent occasions where Kazey complains about the weather?"

Brittany takes a moment to think about the question the doctor had asked her and beams up when she realizes something.

"Actually, Yes. Kay isn't really fond of Christmas, she says that its too cold and her body freezes up. That's why we never got to play snowball fights or make snow mans. But, she definitely loves summer, she loves to swim a lot. She's going to be a fantastic swimmer and surfer one day" the blonde giggles at what she said.

"Ahh, She has a very huge asthma, Ms. Pierce. Kazey cant take cold weather and it gives her a hard time to breath. But not to worry, she'll be up and about very soon"

"Wow, its been six years and I never knew that… no wait, I think a few doctors told me this… but I forgot" she says, a bit unsure.

The doctor raises and eyebrow at her and shakes it off. "You should see her, Ms. Pierce"

"I should" the blonde agrees.

After a short chat, Brittany shakes the hand of the talented doctor and thanks him. Once he leaves her alone, she opens her phone and texts Rachel

**Brittany: Guess what, the doctor said Kay's got bad asthma and she's not good with cold weather. But, she's gonna be good soon!**

The brunette stares at her phone and looked confused. Brittany already told her that little Kay had bad asthma, so why didn't she tell her that when she called Rachel 12 midnight, she immediately thought something worse something happened to Kazey.

**Rachel: Uhh.. That's great to hear Britt. By the way, can you come over at around 4pm?**

**Brittany: sure. What's up?**

**Rachel: I'll tell you soon**

**Brittany: Is it a surprise? I love surprises! :)**

**Rachel: We'll see, Britt :D**

Excited, Brittany skips her way to the room Kazey is currently in and waits patiently as the clock ticks.

…..

4' o clock came too soon for the Latina, and she feels her body getting very warm once again. Just the thought of Brittany sends shock waves through her.

She reached Rachel's house (where Quinn lives too) and gently presses the doorbell.

A cold wind blows against her skin and she quivers. "Pretty cold" she mumbles to herself.

Quinn opens the door as soon as she heard the doorbell ring and happily greets the Latina in.

"Hey Santana. I'm surprised. You didn't bail on me"

Santana rolls her eyes in response and walks ahead of Quinn. "Whatever Q. So where's Berry?"

"In the living room, with Britt"

The Latina stops her tracks and turns around to face her friend. "Brittany's here?"

Quinn nods slightly and looks at her curiously. "Yes, why? It's about her isn't it?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders and changes the subject. "How are both of you lately?"

"Doing great. Thanks" she replies

As Santana finally reaches the living room, she feels her breathing stop.

There was Brittany, sitting down with the most beautiful smile the Latina has ever seen.

"Babe, Santana's here" Quinn informs them.

Both women look up and wave hello.

"Take a seat Santana" Rachel says and the Latina follows

"So, why'd you call me here hobbit?" Santana asks while avoiding eye contact with Brittany.

"I want to know too, hon. You didn't tell me anything" Quinn frowns

"Oh! I don't know what's happening too" Brittany squeals

Santana chuckles softly at how cheery Brittany was and couldn't help but smile.

Rachel looks at all three women and takes a huge gulp.

"Santana" she begins.

Brittany and Quinn look at the Latina but Santana eyes Rachel curiously.

"What?" she fires back

Rachel takes another gulp and fidgets with her fingers, looking very shy.

"I…. I need you to live with Brittany for a while" she finally says.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana don't say a word but look at the small brunette with shocked faces.

The Latina breaks the silence by coughing. "What?" she chokes out

[to be continued]

**Please review. It would mean so much :)**

**-M**


	4. Wedding's Compromise

**CHAPTER 4**

"Yes Santana, I need you to live with Brittany for a while"

All the women in the room (except Rachel), stares blankly at the short brunette.

"This is a prank right?" Santana asks Rachel, hoping it really was.

"No. It's not. I'm being serious here, Santana."

"Why not talk to me about this first, Rachel." Quinn angrily says.

"Don't be mad at me now, Quinn. It's for the best"

"What's for the best?" the Latina growls at the brunette.

"You staying with Brittany"

"Rach, even I'm confused" Brittany says and pouts to her best friend.

Rachel looks at all of them and sighs when none of them were showing any sign of agreement. "Don't be like that, all of you. Quinn, we're leaving soon and Britt doesn't have any companion. So I was thinking maybe, Santana would be there for her"

"That doesn't mean I have to live with her, you dwarf!" Santana yells

After hearing what the Latina said, Brittany felt very offended. Was it really that bad living with her?

She couldn't help but ask, "Is living with me that awful?"

Santana turns her attention to Brittany and quickly shakes her head in disapproval. "No! No. It's not like that, it's just. It's just weird you know? I mean, I can just live in my OWN house and be there for you. I don't need to live there"

"Santana's correct, Rachel. Even I agree with her, and you know that barely happens. Since, most of her arguments are about you. STILL, she doesn't have to live with Britt" Quinn says

"You don't understand, Quinn. I need Santana to be there for Britt 24/7. Brittany is very fragile and would panic if something bad happens to Kazey again. When she called me last night, I started to think 'what would happen if I'm not here to help?'" Rachel says, a bit disappointed that her own 'wife' doesn't agree with her.

"You're worrying too much, babe. Brittany may be fragile, but she's still an adult. And Santana doesn't live that far away from her"

"No. You don't know Brittany like I do, and besides… they can become really close friends along the way! It might be fun for them, Santana doesn't have that much friends. She could use someone like Brittany"

"I do have friends you dwarf" Santana says, glaring straight into Rachel's eyes

"Yeah, sex-friends" Rachel fires back

"Okay, you know what? I'll have to agree with you on that. But still, it doesn't make any sense as to why I have to live with Britt"

"Alright, I'll say it once and only once. Brittany needs a companion because she gets easily confused and lost. Since me and Quinn are leaving for a month or so, there's no one there for her. I mean, okay. She has friends in her dancing job, but they are just college students, and aren't that close to Britt. Mike and Tina have their own family to take care of, and some of our friends don't live in this country!" Rachel says in one breath, making everyone a bit impressed.

"How can she say that in one breath, Q?" Santana whispers to the blonde

Quinn shakes her head and laughs softly. "I don't know, but it's kind of amazing"

"Alright, I see your point in Brittany's case. But what about me? Why do I need to live with her?"

Rachel takes a deep breath and looks at Santana's hazel orbs. "Actually, as I said… I wouldn't mind you living in your own house. Since, you don't live that far from Britt. But it occurred to me, that Quinn and me are the closest friends you've got, well besides those people you sleep with, so it entered my mind that if you live with Britt, not only will she be fine without us, You could also have a good time. Brittany's a really good friend and a funny person"

Brittany nods at what the brunette said and couldn't help but giggle. "Aww, that's really sweet of you to say, Rach" she says

"I'd say, it's a win win" Rachel finishes.

Brittany claps and howls 'woot woot' and the brunette bows gracefully.

Santana and Quinn though, just watch them with dumbfounded faces.

"No wonder their best friends. It totally fits, Dwarf always rants about being a star and other stuff and Brittany's there to praise her" Santana says

"Rachel loves being admired by people and well, Brittany's easily impressed" Quinn says, laughing a bit.

Rachel stops bowing and turns her attention to the other two. "So what do you think? It's a good compromise right?"

Santana holds up her index finger and closes her eyes shut, "Let me have a word with Q first" she says

The Latina grabs Quinn by the arm and practically drags her to the kitchen

"Okay, what's wrong with your hobbit? Letting me live in another person's house and all"

"Oh come on, Santana. It's only for a few months. Also, you heard what she said, and I must say… you do need someone like Brittany in your life."

"That's the problem… I don't want her to be!" the Latina hisses. She knew what would happen if she lives with the blonde, she would die.

Die from a heart attack of course. Santana could barely keep her heart from beating so fast when she was with Brittany, and it terrified her.

What if she accidentally saw her changing? What if she smiles at her again? What if she giggles?

Santana just wouldn't be able to take it.

Quinn looks at her confusingly. "What do you mean? That's kind of harsh San"

"You don't understand Q. I just can't live with her alright?"

The blonde takes a moment to process what the Latina said and smirks when she thought of something. "Wait a second, don't tell me you like her" she says

Santana's heart begins to pound faster again and she quickly shakes her head. "No! What the fuck Q. It's because I don't want to deal with baby problems and all that shit!"

Quinn's smirk doesn't leave her face though, which makes Santana very worried. "You're lying"

"Lying? What the heck Q, are you some kind of fortune teller?"

"No. I'm not, but I know you very well San. Wanna know why?"

Santana takes a gulp and feels a sweat slide down the back of her neck. Quinn sees the worried expression her friend had and couldn't help but smirk even wider.

"It's because, whenever I asked you if you liked anyone, you wouldn't answer back. You'd just say a simple 'no' and laugh sarcastically at me. And guess what, San. You didn't do that when I asked you just now" the blonde simply says

"Look Q, I don't care if you think I like Britt, but here's the thing. I don't want to live with her, kay?" she says, trying her best to change the topic.

"Why not give it a try? There's nothing wrong with staying in Britt's house. I bet you'll actually have fun"

Santana sighs in defeat and looks up to Quinn. She knew there was no getting out of this one. "Fine" she finally says

The blonde immediately hugs the Latina and says a billion "Thank you" and "Love you"

After a few moments, they exit the kitchen and enter the living room once again.

Rachel eyes them curiously and takes a deep breath. Brittany takes one too. "So…?"

Santana and Quinn look at each other, then turn to Rachel with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"She'll do it!" Quinn says.

Rachel and Brittany's face gleam with joy and suddenly jumps up and down like kinder children.

"Fantastic! Quinn, lets cook up some dinner! You're eating with us" the brunette says sharply and heads to the kitchen.

Quinn chuckles softly and looks back at Santana and Brittany. "Sit down for a while, dinner will be up soon"

With that said, the blonde leaves to help her 'wife' with the cooking.

"Sorry" Brittany says shyly.

Santana turns around to the blonde and smiles warmly at her. "No, its alright. My house is pretty lonely so I guess I could use some of your chirpy-ness"

Brittany smiles back at her and the Latina could feel her chest pounding once again. She clutches her t-shirt tightly and looks away from the blonde. 'I'm such a softy' she thinks to herself.

"So, how are you?" Brittany asks sweetly

"I-I'm doing great. What about you?" the Latina stutters, also wishing she could slap herself right now.

"I'm good too!"

"That's great to hear, uhh, what about Kazey? Is she well?"

"Well, she's at the hospital right now. But she'll be out by tomorrow"

"That's good news"

"It is. So, where do you live?"

"Well, not too far from here. Just a few blocks away. Me, Q and hobbit decided to live in the same village a year ago"

"Wow, you guys are really close huh?"

Santana chuckles at this and looks up to meet the blonde's stunning blue eyes. "Yeah. But it seems you and hobbit are pretty close too"

Brittany stares back at the Latina's eyes and smiles widely at her. "She's really interesting to be with"

Santana gives a small nod but doesn't move away from looking at the blonde's eyes, and so does Brittany. Both of them didn't know they were staring at each other for a few minutes until Quinn comes out from the kitchen and yells.

"Guys! Can you help out here? Rachel was trying to shape the steak into a star and accidentally cut herself"

Brittany snaps out of her gaze first and looks back at Quinn. "Sure! We'll be there in a minute" she says and turns back to the Latina.

"Hey, We should help out" she says quietly

Santana immediately blushes and looks away from the blonde. "Right"

Brittany giggles at the Latina's action and winks back at her. "You're not the only one who was staring" she says

Santana chuckles at this and gives Brittany one of her signature smirks. "Oh, so you were checking me out?"

The blonde rolls her eyes playfully and punches the Latina's shoulder lightly. "You're such a flirt. Come on, let's go"

Santana feels confident after their little flirty chat and sticks her tongue out to the blonde. "Guess you have to get used to it" she simply says

"Hmm, sorry to say but in my house, playing flirt isn't allowed" Brittany fires back

"Oh is that so? Then I shouldn't play flirt, but actually flirt for real" she says, feeling her heart beating faster than a while ago and also hoping the blonde would take this as a joke.

Brittany was about to say something back but Quinn comes out again, interrupting them. "Guy's the steak might burn! I'm still helping Rachel with her cut, can you get your asses in the kitchen?" she yells.

Both of them giggle at Quinn's panicked voice and head their way to the said kitchen.

Santana though, wishes Quinn didn't interrupt them. She was curious to hear what the blonde had to say at her statement.

[to be continued]

**Hi, Please Review. :)**

**Thank you**

**-M**

…**.**

**TUNA FTW!**


	5. Wedding's Rush Hours

**CHAPTER 5**

The day Rachel and Quinn were leaving arrived and Santana was currently packing her stuff inside a huge suitcase. Brittany was going to pick her up soon and they would head to the hospital first, to get Kazey. After that, they would head over to Rachel's place and bring them to the airport. Brittany was the one who suggested bringing the couple to the airport because she wanted to say goodbye. Then they would go to Brittany's place, where Santana was going to live in…. for a while.

The Latina sighs in relief when she finishes packing her stuff. She checks the time on the clock, then slumps down on her bed.

"20 minutes" she mutters.

In 20 minutes, Brittany will be outside her house, in her car.

"I'll be living in another woman's house in a few hours" she murmurs. Santana felt a vibration on her left pocket and plucks it out. Brittany was calling.

Santana clears her throat and nervously clicks the 'accept' button.

"Hey Santana!" Brittany says in her very chirpy voice

"Hey Britt"

"Are you ready? I'm going to be there in a few!"

Santana nods, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm ready" she replies

"Oh by the way, when we get Kay, is it okay if she sits on your lap while we bring Rach and Quinn to the airport?" the blonde asks shyly.

Normally, Santana would have yelled and quickly denied, but she just couldn't bring herself to say 'no' to Brittany. So with a gulp she said "Sure"

"Thanks! Kay would feel awkward if she was sitting beside Rach and Quinn while they cuddle" she explains softly.

"Look, I said 'sure' okay? So don't worry about it"

Brittany smiles wide at the comment, even though the Latina could not see and chuckles slowly. "Alright. I'll see you later then?"

"Mhmm" she hums in response, ending their conversation.

Santana threw her phone to the other side of the bed and sighs heavily. It happened again, the pounding of her chest whenever Brittany spoke and the softness she showed to no one but the blonde. She felt like a teenager again, feeling weak on the bones and blushing like crazy. Santana turned around and faced the wall, she thought about anything that would rid Brittany from her mind, but nothing worked. With one last sigh, she let sleep over take her. She was too tired of thinking.

…..

"Quinn! Where's my favorite pink sweater?" Rachel asks loudly, while pacing around the house.

Quinn stayed in the living room and turns her head to see Rachel running everywhere. "I already put it in the suitcase, babe"

Rachel stops abruptly and walks in front of Quinn, hands on her hips with an angered face. "Why didn't you tell me? I checked all the closets!"

"Sorry, I thought you knew"

Rachel sighs deeply and stares back at Quinn. "Well, I didn't know. Anyways, what about your things? All packed up?"

"Babe, Brittany and San won't be here by an hour!" the blonde complained.

"You act like Santana sometimes" Rachel says with a bit of an amused tone.

"I did grew up with her"

The brunette gave a swift nod and placed both of her hands on top of the blonde's lap. She then leaned closer, making their foreheads touch and gazed at Quinn's green orbs.

"I'm sorry if I keep over reacting, I just… I just want this honeymoon to be perfect you know?" Rachel said in a whisper, making her breath tickle Quinn's lips.

The blonde shivers a bit, grinning wide. "No, it's okay. It's my fault. I should have understood you"

Rachel smiles back and closes the space between them by kissing her lover. Quinn smiles into the kiss and pulls the brunette closer than they already were, to deepen it. She glances at the clock as Rachel begins to leave trails of kisses down her neck and smirks.

'Hmm… 1 hour is enough' she thinks to herself

….

"San...an….Sa…tana…." a voice says.

Santana snores quietly, hugging the pillow closer to her chest.

"Come on…. Wake … up" it says

Santana slowly opens her eyes with an annoyed grunt. Once she could see clearly, Santana is surprised to see Brittany in front of her. "B-Brittany?"

Brittany gives her a warm smile and Santana felt her chest pounding again. "How did you—"

"—hair pin" the blonde replies quickly, showing Santana the clip.

The Latina looks at Brittany curiously. "Why did you use a clip? You could have just called you know"

"I did. You never answered" she simply says, pointing to the phone that was inches away.

Santana immediately grabs her phone and opens it. To her surprise, she had 10 missed calls and 2 texts. She looks up to Brittany and clears her throat. "Is.. Is this all you? 10 missed calls? 2 messages?" she asks

The blonde tilts her head to the side and giggles softly. "I don't know. Why not check your phone? But… I'm pretty sure I sent you one message only"

Santana does what the blonde says and clicks a few buttons.

**MISSED CALLS**

**Brittany Pierce (10)**

**MESSAGES**

**Brittany Pierce (1)**

**Mami (1)**

Santana smirks at the blonde and laughs loudly. "Yeahp. You called 10 times."

Brittany blushes furiously and looks away, feeling very embarrassed. Santana made it seem like she was a crazy fan.

"I thought I just called you 5 times.." she mutters

The Latina smiles at Brittany's adorable face then goes back to her phone. She starts with her mom's message first

**Hello Dear!**

**It seems me and your dad won't be back for a while. Still have some errands to do here.**

**Call me back**

**-Mami and Papi**

After reading this, Santana frowns slightly. She kind of missed her parents. They were very entertaining to be with, and have an unusual obsession on 'Harry Potter'. They watched every single movie (first screening) and read every single book. Santana didn't think it was possible to finish the 7th book, as it was as thick as… well.. lets just say it was very thick. The best part of all though, was saying the name 'Voldemort'. Whenever she said that name, her parents would shriek and shout at her.

"You must not say his name! Call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" her mother hissed.

Santana would laugh playfully at them. It was hilarious. They were too obsessed with Harry Potter.

Brittany sees the Latina's sad face and couldn't help but frown as well.

"Did you get some bad news?" the blonde asks.

Santana looks up to Brittany and smiles. "No. Not really, just my parents saying they wouldn't come back for a while"

"Ohh" was all Brittany could say. She didn't like it when people talked about their parents. Since her own parents are such bastards.

Santana instantly remembers that Brittany didn't have good relations with her parents and immediately apologizes. "I'm so sorry! I forgot" she wails.

The blonde laughs hysterically at the Latina, finding it very cute how her face became all alert and flushed. Santana notices her laugh, and forces a smile on her face, deciding not to open Brittany's message as she could already guess what was written on it.

Brittany's laughing though, was interrupted by a loud ringing. It was coming from her own phone.

"A moment" Brittany says, pointing her index finger at the Latina. Santana nods gracefully at her and goes back to lying down on her bed.

Few seconds later, Brittany comes in with a worried look on her face.

"Santana…" she quietly says

The Latina looks up to meet Brittany's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Rach's mad"

"Why the hell is hobbit mad?"

"Because it's almost 6pm. We're supposed to pick them up by 5"

"What time is it?"

Brittany looks down to her phone then back to the Latina. "5:45"

Santana's eyes widen at once and she got up the bed. "5:45? That late? What the fuck happened?"

The blonde fidgets with her fingers shyly then takes a deep breath. "Actually, I was here around 4:45"

Santana turns to Brittany with a confused face. "But that was an hour ago"

"Well, I waited for around 20 minutes outside your house, you know…. calling you and texting you. And when I realized you really weren't going to come out, I picked at your door knob. I tried waking you. But, your such a heavy sleeper" Brittany explains and Santana doesn't complain.

She really was a heavy sleeper. If you want to wake her up, it will take about 30 minutes.

"Damn. That's not good"

"And we didn't get Kay yet. We were supposed to pass by the hospital first then to Rachel's" the blonde says, pouting.

They stay in silence for a few minutes until Santana suddenly fumbles through her pockets and pulls out a key. She bends down to pick up her suit case, and snatches her phone from the bed. Brittany watches her curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asks

Santana slides the sleeves of a gray jacket through her arms and zips it close. "Okay, Britt. You go to Rachel's and bring her to the airport. I'll get Kazey" she blurts out.

"Wait, why will you get Kay? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Santana goes out of her room and Brittany follows. The Latina still doesn't reply to the blonde, which makes Brittany quite upset

"Santana?" she says softly.

Santana stops at the end of her front door and inhales sharply. "Britt, I know how badly you want to see them off, and let's say if you get Kazey and go to the airport and not make it… I know that would really upset you" she says in a hurry, because they seriously needed to leave.

Brittany still doesn't remove the frown on her face. "Kay wants to see them off too. That's the purpose on bringing her with us, San"

Santana breaks into a smirk and playfully winks at the upset blonde. "Oh, that won't be a problem, you see… my driving skills are superb. I even bet me and Kazey will be there before you"

The blonde giggles at Santana's statement and the Latina couldn't help but smile. "So, lets not waste time. I'll meet you guys at the airport"

Brittany gives a swift nod and waves goodbye to the Latina. Before Santana was completely gone, Brittany runs out the door and shouts

"Tell Kay I'm sorry for not being there by her side! And also that I love her!"

Santana gives the blonde a "thumbs up" and switches her car to reverse. With one final glance at Brittany on her doorstep she speeds off, to the hospital, where sweet little Kazey is.

…

Once Santana was finally gone, Brittany goes back inside the house and gets her purse. She runs to her car and jerks it open, throwing herself on the driver's seat. Brittany takes out her phone and dials a number. She clicks the loudspeaker and leans down to turn on the engine. After three rings, somebody answers.

"Hello? Britt? Is this you?"

"Quinn! Yes it's me"

"For heaven's sake! Rachel just got off the phone with you seconds ago and now she's mad. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way there, get ready" Brittany says as she goes north, towards Rachel's house.

"Is Kazey and Santana with you?"

"Uhm, No. But, San said she'd catch up and meet us by the airport"

"What? Is she crazy? Anyways…. You better get your ass here, Britt. Our flight is at 7:30pm"

Brittany takes a deep breath and turns to the right, where Rachel's house is.

"I know. I'm here"

….

Santana has never driven like this before, almost running over 3 people and some dogs. But she had to hurry, it was her fault after all that the whole plan was ruined. As she turned right, she didn't even bother parking properly, once she was in front of the hospital. She switches off the engine and jumps out of the car. Santana runs to the information table and slams both of her hands on top of the white platform

"Hi. Santana Lopez. Where is Kazey Pierce's room?" she asks.

The lady looks up to the Latina and frowns in disgust. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, please repeat" she rudely says.

Santana glares back at the woman and leans forward, so that she would get a better view of her disdained face. "KAZEY PIERCE. ROOM NUMBER" she growls.

The lady grins and bends down, bringing up a bottle of manicure. She opens it slowly, making Santana very irritated and annoyed. The Latina slams her fist down the platform again, earning a few glances from the people around them

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'M GOING TO MISS MY FRIEND'S FLIGHT!" she yells loudly.

The woman smirks wider and takes the tiny brush out of the bottle, polishing her nails. Santana almost popped a vein when she sees her being such a snob when another woman walks in.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" she asks kindly.

Santana turns her head to the other, and glares at her as well. "THIS WOMAN WON'T TELL ME WHAT ROOM KAZEY PIERCE IS"

The woman looks down at the mean lady and back up to Santana. "I'm very sorry if Haley was rude to you, she's new and ve—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE IS! TELL ME WHERE KAZEY PIERCE'S ROOM IS" she cuts in.

The woman jolts a bit at Santana's sudden interruption and sighs deeply.

"Of course, please. Come with me"

Santana shots one more glare at 'Haley' then follows the other woman, who was entering a room.

Once Santana walked in, she is mildly surprised to see so many papers, stacked in thousands of shelves.

"Over here, Miss" the woman says, not too far away.

The Latina follows the voice and heads over to where the woman was. "Well? I don't have all day" she grunts.

"My name is Cristina" the woman says, ignoring Santana.

"Whatever, where's her room?"

Cristina looks up at Santana and begins to walk towards the exit. "As you must know, I'm Miss Pierce's doctor, together with Doctor Carl"

The Latina walks to Cristina's side and crosses her arms together. "Well, that's good. Bring me to her then!"

Cristina opens the door, and they both exit."I will, I just needed to get some papers"

"What for?"

"Dr. Carl told me that Kazey would be out today, and I take it you're the one getting her?" she asks

Santana nods. "That's right"

"Well, all we know is that Brittany Pierce is the only one who is permitted to get Kazey. No one else is authorized here"

The Latina curses quietly and looks up to Cristina. "That cant be! This is important, she needs to see hobbit and Q off, or else she'll cry non-stop. That's what Britt said" she explains.

They stop in front of a room and Cristina leans back on the wall. "I know your not lying, the other day… Ms. Pierce showed me a photo, a wedding photo, and to my surprise, you were in it, right beside Ms. Pierce, I remember it too well"

Santana sighs in relief, finally smiling ever since she entered the hospital. "That's great! Then, you'll authorize me to pick up Kazey?"

Cristina shakes her head in disapproval. "Unfortunately, no. But, I need you to sign some papers, since you are friends with Ms. Pierce, she will be able to find you, in case you are kidnapping the young child."

Santana frowns in disgust at what she said. Kidnapping? The Latina was bad, sure… but kidnapping? That so wasn't her type.

"and after signing, you will be able to get her." She finishes, while opening the door to her right.

"She's inside here." She adds.

Santana takes the paper in her hands and signs forcefully. Once she was finished, she gives back the paper to Cristina and quickly goes in to see Kazey lying down on a huge white bed, sleeping soundly. She turns her head to Cristina and sighs. "I don't have much time, is it alright if you help me out with her stuff?"

Cristina smiles warmly and begins to trot around the room, picking up a bag that was on top of a table.

"Gladly" she replies

Santana smiles warmly and walks to Kazey's side of the bed. She suddenly realizes that little Kazey looks so much like Brittany. Was she really her sister? Not daughter? Santana thinks.

She was so lost in thought that she forgot there was a plane waiting. With one shake of her head, she starts to wake the young blonde up.

"Kazey… Kazey… Wake up now" she whispers.

Kazey yawns sleepily and blinks a few times.

"Mommy?" she mutters

Santana chuckles at Kazey's words and massages her small arms softly. "No, it's Santana. I need you to wake up. We're going to see hoo—I mean, Rachel and Quinn off"

Kazey opens her eyes wide and smiles sweetly to the Latina. "I remember you, you're the pretty woman from Rachel's wedding"

Santana smirks, bringing the small girl up. "I like you" she laughs. "But, yes. And if you wanna see dw—Rachel off" _damn, I need to stop messing things up. _"Then I need you up and about right now" she ends.

And, without a minute to loose, Kazey jumps out of the bed and politely grabs her bag from Cristina. She stands at the end of the door and giggles joyfully. "Come on!"

Santana runs to the door and gives a simple thank you to Cristina. As they run to the exit, the Latina stops suddenly and walks back to the information table, throwing her middle finger up in the air to 'Haley'

"That's right bitch" she growls, earning a stunned face. With a satisfied smirk, she exits the hospital and sees Kazey standing in the sidewalk.

"Let's go" she says and the young blonde kindly follows.

Once they enter the car, Santana checks her phone and immediately turns on the engine, driving away.

"It's 6:45" she informs Kazey.

"What time is Rachel and Quinny's flight?"

Santana takes a deep breath, and increases the speed of the car. "7:30" she replies.

…

At the airport, Brittany waits beside her car with an ambivalent look on her face. She was uncertain of when Santana would arrive. She glances at her phone from time to time, wishing she would receive anything, a text, a call, just anything. But sadly, nothing comes.

"It's pretty cold, huh?"

Brittany turns her head sideward to see Quinn hugging herself from the cold breeze.

"Yeah. I wonder if Kay's fine." She replies, remembering that her little sister has very high asthma.

"Don't worry. She's with Santana, she'll be alright" Quinn says with comfort.

Brittany sighs and looks back at her phone … still nothing.

"I just wish they'd call or something"

"But if they called, Santana would get disturbed. We all don't want that" Quinn teased and Brittany forces a smile back in response.

"Where's Rach?"

"She's checking in our luggages"

Brittany nods in agreement and an awkward silence invades the two blondes as they didn't know what to talk about.

"I'm going to miss you, and Rach" Brittany blurts out.

Quinn's mouth curls into a smile as she walks closer to Brittany.

"It's only a few months"

Brittany chokes out a sob as Quinn suddenly hugs her out of no reluctantly hugs back, feeling all her friend's warmth before she goes, even if it was for only a few months.

"Ta-Take care of Rach for me, okay?" she stutters

"Promise Britt"

"Hugging without me?" someone says in a far distance.

Both blondes let go of each other and sees Rachel walking towards them with a playful smile plastered on her face. The brunette jumps on Brittany, hugging her like there's no tomorrow.

"See you soon Britt"

"Mhmm, Call me when you get there"

Rachel nods then let's go of the blonde with tears on her eyes.

"Why are crying?" Brittany asks sadly

"I'm just… I'm worried about you Britt, I mean who knows! Me and Quinn might stay there for a year!"

Brittany sees the sad and worried expression on her friend's face and walks closer to her. As Rachel cries a little more than a while ago, Brittany pulls her chin up gently and stares deep into her eyes.

"Hey, Who cares if you stay there for a year? I mean… I know I'm stupid but Santana's going to be with me remember?"

Rachel laughs between a sob and takes a deep breath. "I know, AND you aren't stupid Britt, just clumsy" she quickly says.

Brittany smiles warmly and lets go of Rachel's chin. "I love you. I love BOTH of you" she says, looking at Quinn who laughs. "and I want you guys to have fun, stay there as long as you can! I mean not too long but, you get the point. It's your vacation, make it worthwhile"

Rachel smiles in relief and checks her phone for the time. "It's 7:10 already" she informs the two.

"Santana will be here" Brittany immediately says, a bit unsure herself.

"We'll wait for 5 minutes, if they aren't here by then, we'll go. Is that alright Britt?" Quinn kindly asks.

"Uhuh. That's alright" she replies, but to Brittany, 5 minutes passed by too fast.

As the long hand of the clock reaches the number "1", Quinn and Rachel turn their attention to the sad blonde.

"Britt… We have to go" Rachel sighs.

Brittany takes a deep breath and straightens up her jacket, dusting off some dust. "Right, I'll just tell Santana and Kazey you said goodbye" she regretfully says.

Rachel walks to Quinn's side and connects their hands together. "That would be great. We'll go now Britt, don't forget to go online. We'll call you as soon as we get there"

Brittany nods sadly and waves goodbye for the last time. Once the couple was close to the entrance door of the airport, Brittany hears a screeching of a car. She looks up and sees a shiny silver car, driving its way to her.

"Is that San's –" she was interrupted when the car jerks into a stop and a certain Latina runs out, heads over to the other side and pulls out a young girl. It was Santana and Kazey.

As Santana brings Kazey to her arms, she immediately runs to the entrance door, rushing past Brittany.

"HOBBIT! Q! WAIT UP!" she yells.

Quinn turns around first and was attacked head on by Kazey. "Woah there!" she laughs.

Kazey looks up from Quinn's chest and frowns. "I'm going to miss you Quinn"

Quinn gently pats the young girl's head adoringly. "Me too, me too"

Santana on the other hand, walks to Rachel and punches her shoulder lightly. "Have fun, dwarf"

"Thank you Santana, please take care of Brittany"

"You don't need to worry" she says, making Rachel smirk.

"I knew you'd say that, anyways… as much as I'd love to talk to you longer, we might miss our flight. So, hug?"

Santana rolls her eyes playfully, and then extends both of her arms out. "Whatever. Make it quick, or I'll have Berry germs, they make you shorter" she joked.

Rachel hugged the Latina close and sighs deeply. "Thank you for doing this"

"I'm not doing this for you. It's for Britt and Q" she fires back, earning a slap from the brunette.

"That somewhat hurts Santana"

"Because I'm not lying, hobbit"

Santana feels a tap in the shoulder and as she turns back, she was enveloped in a bear hug by Quinn.

"God, I'm going to miss you're bitchy self" Quinn chuckles.

"And God, I'm going to miss your obsession of Rachel" Santana says, making Quinn blush in embarrassment.

"You didn't have to say that" Quinn hissed at the Latina's ear.

"I had to. You're going to be gone a long time after all"

Quinn lets go of Santana and slaps her cheeks softly. "Take care. And Have fun" she says.

"You too Q"

With one last smile, Quinn and Rachel enter the doors of the airport and leave.

Santana and Kazey stay there in silence, until Brittany yells at both of them.

"GUYS! LET'S GO!"

The Latina was about to walk ahead of Kazey when she feels her hand touch hers. She looks down to see Kazey holding the Latina's right hand tightly.

"It's cold, and your hand is warm" she stutters

Santana smiles warmly at the young blonde and they both walk towards Brittany. Santana kindly opens the backseat for Kazey as she hops in, then turns to Brittany who had her arms crossed.

"Job well done, Santana" Brittany says with an amused grin on her face.

"What can I say? I'm superb"

Brittany shakes her head with a smile and heads over to the driver's seat. "We should go, Kay's tired I bet"

Santana nods in response and opens the passenger door. "Well then, I look forward to living with you, Miss Brittany Pierce" she says with a coy smile.

"Same here" Brittany replies, turning on the engine.

[to be continued]

**Please review, I was asked to make it longer. So here =)))**

**-M**


	6. Wedding's Plan Starts

**CHAPTER 6**

As Brittany buckles herself inside the car, something comes to her head. She raises her head up and looks at Santana who was about to sleep.

"Santana?"

Santana, her eyes slightly open, rotates her head to the left. "Yeah…?"

"Uhm, What are you going to do about your car? Just leave it there?"

Santana stretches her arms up and yawns. "My what—"

"You're car, San" Brittany says at once.

"Oh right, I have a car…" she grunts. "I'll pick it up tomorrow. I'm too tired, Britt."

"Well, are you picking up your clothes tomorrow too?" Brittany teased, laughing a bit at her own words.

"My clothes? What? I have clothes at my own house" she replies. It seems Santana forgot she was living with Brittany for a while.

"You're staying at my house, San" she says.

Santana nudges her head against the back seat slowly and stifles another yawn. She closes her eyes shut, snoring herself to sleep. Santana was too sleepy and tired to even hear what Brittany just said.

Brittany stays still for a few seconds, watching Santana sleep. Brittany recently noticed that Santana's face looked really fierce. No fright, no worry, no hesitation. Santana was brave and strong, unlike Brittany, who was fragile and weak. But, as Santana inhales and exhales from her slumber, Brittany realizes that Santana was the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. The way her brown, wavy hair covers her tanned face, and how her lips were slightly open, showing how fat and red it was. How her chest rise and falls with every second, and her closed eyes, that showed Brittany that nothing could scare her.

Brittany was pulled out of her thoughts as a guard knocks at her window. She turns her head to the left, barely seeing the guard through her fogged window.

"Mam, please put your window down" he says. Well, that's what Brittany thinks he said, she couldn't hear well from the inside. She presses a button and the window goes down slowly, revealing a very buff man with broad shoulders and long, messy brown hair. And without a minute passed, she knew who he was. It was the guard that stays in her village, Stahn Press.

"Yes?" Brittany asks shyly.

"Hi Mam, May I have some of your time?" he asks.

Brittany timidly nods. It seems Stahn hasn't seen her yet.

"Mam, may I ask i—Ms. Pierce?" he says, astonished.

"Hello there Stahn" she smiles weakly.

"Well, well, what are you doing here at the airport? Didn't get lost now did you?"

Brittany doesn't answer. Stahn was always mean to her, sure he was the village guard and that means he was supposed to be nice, but for some reason, he always insulted and teased Brittany, who didn't like it all.

"Are you looking for your cat? I bet he's at the sewer, lost." he says, laughing wickedly.

Brittany clears her throat and reaches for the button to roll up the window, she couldn't take this, Stahn was too much for her and she felt like shit for not standing up for herself.

"Hey. Don't close the window on me, Miss Pierce, that's rude" he sarcastically says, with a bit of anger.

She stops moving and mumbles a 'sorry'

"Anyways, as much as I'd love to talk with you, I'm only here for business. I've been promoted 'Airport Guard', since I did a very good job at the village, no one ever had a kidnap or stolen things! I must say, I'm pretty great aren't I?" he boasted out.

"But no need to worry, I still work at the village"

"Good job then" Brittany reluctantly says. She didn't want to congratulate Stahn, he didn't deserve her praise.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear that" he grunts with a smirk.

"I said, What were you going to ask me, Stahn? I haven't got all night" she shots back, feeling a bit better that she talked back to a mean guard.

Stahn gives Brittany a glare then scoffs at her. "Nothing, you probably won't know. You're too clueless about everything after all" he says coldly, then marches away from Brittany with a grin.

Brittany sighs in relief as Stahn disappears and goes back to looking at Santana, who was still fully asleep. Seeing that Santana would really not wake up, Brittany jerks her door open and walks to Santana's car. Brittany leans on the window of the car, to look inside and smiles when she sees a key dangling beside the stirring wheel. She opens it slowly and grabs the key. Brittany glides her way to the back trunk and places the key inside the hole to open it. With one turn and click from the car, the trunk bursts open and Brittany could see a black suitcase inside with a nametag attached to one of the zippers saying "SANTANA LOPEZ"

Brittany chuckles softly at this then pulls it out, slamming the trunk close after the suitcase was on the ground. She clicks a red button that was beside the key and the car makes a 'bleep' sound, which means that the car is closed nicely. She inserts the key into her right pocket and drags the huge black suitcase to her car. With one tap at the trunk of Brittany's car, it flies open and Brittany gracefully throws it in, making a 'thud' noise.

Brittany closes the trunk and opens her door once again, swiftly dropping herself on the leather seat and turning on the engine. With one more check at Santana who was sleeping, and Kazey who was fast asleep too, Brittany adjusts the mirror on top and switches the car to reverse. She turns west from the fork and takes a silent ride back to Pierce residence.

….

After an hour, Brittany enters her village and was greeted by another guard, not Stahn, but a newbie. Curious to whom it was, Brittany rolls down her window down and smiles brightly.

"Hello. I'm Brittany Pierce. You are?"

The man flinched when Brittany started to speak and his cheeks started to flush. He scratched his messy blonde hair and smiled sheepishly. "H-Hi, I-I'm Ro-Ron, p-please-d t-to meet-t y-ou Mi-ss, Pie-erce" he stuttered.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Ron then giggled at his shy personality. Ron's face turned even redder as he began to fidget with his fingers. "I-Im s-sorry, I-I'm n-new s-s-o, I- I'm a-alwa-ys lik-ee t-this" he says, still stuttering.

"It's alright, I actually prefer you rather than Stahn, Ron. I hope you stay long. Good bye then" Brittany replies with a warm smile, causing the shy man to blush again.

Brittany advances from the guard tower to her house at Apple Street. Once they arrive, Brittany parks inside the garage and turns off the power. She sighs in relief then turns to look at Santana.

"How am I going to wake her up?" she mumbles to herself.

Brittany already experienced waking up Santana, and the result wasn't very good. It would take over half an hour to wake the Latina up and that would be troublesome for Brittany right now, since they were in a car.

Deciding to deal with Santana later, Brittany turns her head back and sees Kazey already up and yawning.

"Hey Kay, nice nap?" Brittany asks

Kazey nods happily. "Very. Mommy's a really careful driver, unlike Auntie San" she laughs.

"Shh, don't say that Kay, she might hear you" Brittany teased, making Kazey laugh some more.

"Aren't you going to wake her up?"

Brittany sighs deeply in response. "If I try waking her up, she'll either slap me away … curse at me… growl at me… or… not respond at all"

Kazey leans her body forward to look at Santana. She suddenly pokes the Latina's shoulder, earning a growl from the sleeping woman. Brittany glares at Kazey and mouths the words 'why'd you do that'. Kazey shrugs her shoulders in response and this time, she combs Santana's hair, receiving a slap in the hand.

"Fuck off" Santana mutters in her sleep.

"Kay!" Brittany yells, not too loudly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see" she apologizes shyly.

"I'll just carry her. You go open the door to the house Kay" Brittany commands nicely.

Kazey follows her and walks towards the front door. She bends down and plucks out a key from behind a pot, gently opening the door. With one click, Kazey enters the house and leaves the door wide open for Brittany.

Brittany clears her throat and sighs. 'She can't be that heavy, besides… I'm kind of strong, aren't I?" she thinks to herself. And with a motivated smile, Brittany heads over to the other side and opens the door smoothly. She bends down and places Santana's arm around her neck, pulling her out of the car. Once Santana was out, Brittany squats down and waits for the Latina to drop on her back. Santana sways sleepily and falls down. Brittany hoists Santana's legs to her waist and carries her in the house.

With not much struggle in entering the front door since Santana was very light, Brittany gently drops her on a large white sofa. She leans down and carefully places a pillow under Santana's head and smiles when she sees Santana sleeping peacefully again.

'Alright. Now that bags'

….

Morning arrived at the Pierce residence and Santana blinked furiously as the sun hits her face. She brings her hand up to cover the light and opens her eyes wide. Once she could see clearly, she looks around and notices she doesn't own any of the objects lying around.

"Where the fu—"

"Morning San!" a voice says from behind.

Santana sits up lazily and turns her head back to where the voice came from. She sees Brittany in another room, doors open and was frying something.

"Brittany? Wha… Where… Am I in your house?" she asks with a huge yawn.

Brittany turns the heat down from the stove and walks towards Santana, who was still sitting down. She sits at the edge of the sofa and smiles warmly. "Of course you're in my house. Did you have a good sleep?" she asks nicely.

"Yes, I guess… my butt hurts though" she replies while rubbing her butt softly.

Brittany giggles at this then stands up again, heading back to the kitchen. "You slept in the car, can't blame you. Why not pack your stuff first? You're suitcase is by the front door" she suggests and starts to turn up the heat.

Santana doesn't complain and stands up slowly, dragging herself to the only door she sees. She finds her suitcase by the doorstep and pulls it up. She walks back to the living room and turns her attention to Brittany. "Wanna show me where to go?"

"I can't the bacon might burn, but Kay must be somewhere there" Brittany replies, as she sizzles the bacon on the pan.

Kazey approaches Santana abruptly and smiles sweetly. "I'll show you you're room, Auntie Santana!" she beams.

Santana smiles back and follows the young blonde to a hallway filled with doors and a window at the end. Kazey goes to the first door and stands in front of it. "This is Mommy's room" she says, then moves to the second one. "This, is my room!"

Then walks to the third, "This, is where we keep all the storage", then the fourth. "And, this…. Is your room Auntie San!"

Santana drags her bag to the fourth door and couldn't help but laugh when she sees a paper stuck into it. It said, with very messy handwriting. "AUNTIE SAN'S ROOM"

"Do you like it?" Kazey asks.

Santana looks down to see Kazey staring intently at her, making Santana smile wide. "You kidding me? It's awesome" she replies, earning a huge bear hug from Kazey

"YAY!" she screams out.

Santana chuckles at the young girl's actions and rubs her head playfully. "I'm just gonna fix up, why not help your mom with something?"

Kazey nods swiftly and starts to run away. "Okie Dokie" she replies.

Santana shakes her head with a laugh and enters the room. It wasn't so big, it wasn't small, it was just simple. A huge bed was stationed in the middle of the room, the closets were at the sides, a dressing table was located in front of the bed, and a lamp table beside it.

Santana nods approvingly and heads over to the bed. She drops her suitcase on top and glides around the room, observing the room much closely; she stops at the dressing table and frowns when she sees her reflection. She looked like a woman who drank 5 bottles of beer and had intense sex. Her hair was muffled up in a very messy way, there were dried drools on the bottom of her lip, her jacket was rolled up with her shirt, showing her belly button and there were very huge bags under her eyes.

"I can't believe Britt wasn't afraid when she looked at me like this" she mutters, feeling her chest pound again at the imagination of Brittany smiling at her.

Santana shakes her head furiously to get rid of the images and decides to take a shower. She needed to freshen up. Once she exits her room, she sees the fifth door, which Kazey didn't introduce to her yet, and immediately knew that it was the bathroom since there was a shelf filled with towels next to it. Santana goes in the room and moans when she smells the sweet aroma of vanilla that surrounds the bathroom. She happily takes off her clothes and jumps in the shower, sighing when the water hits her back.

'Showers are really great'

…..

Kazey skips her way to the kitchen, jumping up and down with excitement. "Mommy! Auntie San likes the paper I drew for her!" she squeals.

Brittany smiles adoringly to the young blonde as she starts to transfer the bacon to a clean plate.

"That's good to hear, Kay" she replies.

Kazey walks in front of Brittany and smiles wide. "Auntie San said I should help you with something. I want to help Mommy!"

Brittany laughs at the girl's crazed face and starts to heat up the stove again. "You want to help, huh?"

Kazey nods vigorously and takes a deep breath, waiting for Brittany's command.

"Well, Can you get the towels by the bathroom? I have to change them with new ones. Can you bring them here for me? Santana might bath soon"

"Okay! I'll get 'em!" she shouts while walking out of the kitchen, to the hallway of doors. Kazey was humming loudly (the dora entrance song) as she gets nearer to the shelves that she couldn't hear the shower from the other room.

"Dora-Dora-Doraa" she sings aloud as she picks up 5 towels from the shelves.

"Doraa" she hums, with a smile plastered on her face as she walks to Brittany, leaving the empty shelf.

…..

Santana turns off the shower and walks out of the cubicle. She heads to the door and opens it slightly, reaching her arm out to grab a towel. While her hand finds nothing soft, she peeks out and blushes furiously when she finds the shelf empty.

"Fuck" she says to herself.

No towel, she was naked. There was a woman who made her tummy feel like butterflies in the house, what a wonderful conclusion. Santana sighs heavily and paces around the room, hoping to find anything that would cover herself. But sadly, the only thing she found was a rag towel.

Santana leans back on the wall and crosses her arms together. "What am I going to do?"

Santana takes another peek outside the bathroom and sees the hallway empty.

"I can run to my room, yeah… It isn't that far" she mutters.

With the decision made, Santana clears her throat and takes a deep breath. "3…2…1…. Go!" she says, walking out of the bathroom and speeding her way to the fourth door, but stops abruptly when she sees a flash of blonde hair, not too far from where she's standing.

….

_5 minutes ago…._

"_Here Mommy! The towels!" Kazey says in a high tone as she places the towels on the sofa._

_Brittany bends down and gives Kazey a kiss in the forehead. "Good job, Kay. Why don't you prepare yourself in the table? I'll just put some new towels and call Santana, okay?"_

_Kazey nods happily, skipping towards the said table. Brittany grabs the towels Kazey placed on the sofa and starts to walk back to the hallway. The towels weren't dirty, she just needed something not harmful for Kazey to do. Since Brittany didn't want to upset Kazey, she told the young blonde to place the towels in the living room._

"_I didn't lie, did I?" she thought to herself. But her thoughts were soon eluded when she sees a certain woman, who was Santana…. Naked._

…_.._

[NOW]

Santana was inches away from her room when Brittany turned up out of nowhere. They both stand there, completely frozen, no one speaking because it would only be awkward. But, Brittany was the first to move, as she walks towards Santana, giving her a towel, then to the shelves, as she quietly places a towel in it, one by one.

Santana was still frozen, a towel clutched in her hand. She takes a huge gulp and wraps herself with the towel, then enters her room slowly. She leans back on the door and pants heavily.

"Stupid" she directly says to herself.

Santana slips down to the floor and pulls her knees closer to her chest. Her cheeks were flustered with a very dark shade of red, and her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would explode. After a few inhales and exhales, Santana stands up and slowly walks to her bed.

"Stupid" she repeats

Santana zips open her bag and pulls out the clothes she was going to wear.

"Stupid"

…..

Once Brittany was done fixing the towels, she clears her throat and sighs. She saw Santana naked, fully naked, not even wearing underwear. It was a complete shock and amusement to Brittany since, Santana was her friend and… she was totally hot.

Brittany lifts her hands up and touches her cheek softly, realizing she was blushing deeply. The image of naked Santana was flowing through her head, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She turns her head around and shivers when she sees Santana exit the room, with tight jeans and a red tank top.

Santana though, doesn't turn around. She was too shy to face Brittany, after all, she just saw her naked.

Brittany sees how nervous Santana looked and immediately shook off the naked images of Santana (even if it was a really hard thing to do) and walks closer to the Latina.

She places her hand on Santana's shoulder, and Brittany saw Santana flinch at the contact. "Breakfast is ready. We'll be in the dining room" she says then walks away.

Santana takes a deep breath and skid her way to the said dining room. Once she enters, she sees Kay and Brittany giggling at each other, as if Brittany didn't see her naked at all.

Santana takes a sit, far from Brittany and takes a sip of water.

"Auntie San! Can you play with me after we eat breakfast?" Kazey pleaded.

"Kay, Santana needs to rest, I mean maybe she has something else to do" Brittany sadly tells Kazey.

"N-No, It's alright. I have no work this week, my client dropped out of the case." She replies back, receiving a squeal from Kazey,

"Oh, are you sure? I hope we aren't troubling you or anything"

Santana forks out a piece of bacon and places it on her plate. "Positive, I'll be glad to play with Kazey"

Brittany smiles weakly at Santana. "Thank you then" she says back.

"No problem"

Breakfast was a bit quiet, since Kazey was the only one who talked. Santana didn't want to speak because Brittany was there, and she felt ashamed and exposed. She never felt like this before, there were many times someone saw her naked by accident, and this wasn't the first, there was some mail guy who accidentally saw her naked and she didn't mind. And yet, here is Santana fucking Lopez, all shy and flustered about a blonde (hot blonde) woman who saw her naked.

Once Kazey finished her egg, she got out of the chair and stood beside Santana with puppy dog eyes. Santana laughed at Kazey because she looked so much like Brittany and stood up, while following Kazey outside their house to the garden.

"What do you wanna play, Kazey?" Santana asks.

Kazey picks up a pink ball from the ground and brings it above her head. "Let's play catch! It's really fun!" she smiles brightly.

Santana smirks back and playfully winks at Kazey. "Catch? Really? Come on, Kaze… I'm so going to beat you on that!"

Kazey giggles at Santana's statement and threw the ball lightly to her. Santana purposely missed the ball and gave Kazey a surprised face. "Okay, you just cheated" she teased.

Kazey crossed her arms together and stuck her tongue out. "No I didn't! I'm just better than you" she fires back.

"What? Did you just say you were better than me?" Santana asked, taking a few steps forward to Kazey

Kazey notices Santana walking to her and immediately runs away, making Santana run to her. Kazey runs around in circles as Santana pretends to suck at playing tag. This wasn't her, having fun with kids, and yet… why did it feel so good?

On the other hand, Brittany was bringing the plates back at the kitchen. She glances up and sees through the transparent window, Santana…who was holding Kazey around the waist from behind and was swinging her from left to right, both of them with huge smiles plastered on their faces, causing Brittany to smile wide as well. She could get used to this.

[to be continued]

**HI :) IF ANY OF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT THE CAR, PLEASE DON'T WORRY. SANTANA'S GONNA GET IT NEXT CHAPTER. JUST WANTED TO SHOW SOME 'HOME' MOMENTS FIRST ;) THANKS. :D**

**Please review. :)**

**It would mean a lot. Thank you!**

**-M**

**VOLCANOES FTW.**


	7. Santana's Car and Box?

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. :)**

**CHAPTER 7**

Santana and Kazey returned shortly, panting heavily but with smiles on their faces. Santana brought her right hand up, in front of Kazey and the young girl happily smacks it.

"I'm still better than you!" Kazey informs, while sticking her tongue out playfully.

Santana put both her hands up in defense. "Alright, Alright. Whatever you say Kaze"

Kazey smiles back then skips her way to the kitchen, where in she finds Brittany cutting slices of bread. Kazey runs to Brittany, giving her a bone crushing hug and startles her mom, making her drop a slice.

"Kay!" Brittany shrieked, pouting as she looks down on a wasted loaf.

Kazey lets go of Brittany at once and fiddles with her fingers shyly. "Oops, sorry mommy" she apologizes.

Brittany sighs deeply and replaces her frown with a smile, she just couldn't frown at Kazey, the young girl was her treasure after all. Brittany leans down so that she was eye level with Kazey and playfully pinches her nose. "It's alright. Just don't do it again okay, Kay?" (A/N: haha, it rhymes. :) just saying..)

Kazey smiles weakly in return. "Yes Mom"

"Good, now why not change into something nice for the park?" Brittany politely commands as she continues slicing the bread with a smirk on her face.

"We're going to the park?" Kazey screams in delight. Kazey loves the park, it was sunny, windy and refreshing, unlike some other places that are cold, freezing and harsh wind.

"Didn't I just say that?" Brittany teases, still having a smirk on her face.

Without another word, Kazey runs off to her room and slams it shut.

"What'd you say to her?" Santana asks after looking at Kazey's actions

"Just that we're going to the park, and you're coming too" Brittany replies, now buttering the bread with her back against the Latina.

Santana chuckles lightly. "Alright, I get it. I'm going"

Brittany smiles happily, making sure Santana couldn't see, and then they both heard a rattling sound nearby. Brittany turns her head to Santana with a confused face and notices Santana showed the same expression too. The rattling continued until Santana felt a vibration on her back.

She turned around and saw her phone moving from the vibration. "Oh, it was my phone… when did it get there?" she mumbles quietly.

Brittany goes back to preparing bread when Santana opens her phone to see who the caller was. She saw the name Mami Rose flashing in the screen.

"Hi Mami" she greets

"Santana darling! I have bad news again"

"Harry Potter died? Yes Mami, I know… I watched the movie with Q last week, I can't believe you're that late Mami, Did you just watch it now? Anyways, don't worry. Vold—"

"SANTANA" her mom cuts in with a growl

"You-know-Who dies in the end, and Harry Potter lives again! ….. wait, how is that bad news mami? It's a good ending" Santana finishes, knowing her mom too well

"Honey, as much as I'd love to talk about Harry Potter since I'm obsessed fan, NO. That isn't the news, it's something else. You see, it's pretty hectic here. So, Fred and I were asked to stay a little bit longer"

Santana scratched her head in frustration, sighing deeply. "How long?" she grunted

"Until February honey, sorry"

"FEB—WHAT? Are you and Pa gonna live there or something without telling me?" Santana barked. She was very mad at this. She may look like a tough, strong bitch, but really, she misses her parents. When they left, Quinn was the only one who was part of the family that lived near her, but now she's gone too and would return after a year or so.

Brittany flinched at Santana's raged voice, but decides not to mind it as she slowly packs the slices of bread inside a basket.

"No, sweetie… please understand… we can't just deny our patients here" Rose pleaded, not wanting Santana to think badly of them.

"You know what, whatever. Just do all those fucking surgery all you want" Santana shoots back

"Honey, We're really sorry, but do us a favor?"

Santana laughed mockingly at her mom. "Favor? I'll help you do something that would make you stay longer there? No way Mami"

"Santana Lopez, I know you are mad at us for this, but we are your parents, so watch your language young lady!" she screams, knowing it was the only way for Santana to follow her.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Santana scoffs back, not in the mood to talk lightly to her mom.

"Go to the airport and pick up something for us, no… actually, it's for you. Since we won't be there for Christmas, we sent you some Christmas lights and everything. To keep you company, after all… you're going to be alone in that house… oh dear, forgive me honey" Rose apologizes after realizing the fact that Santana was alone in her house

"Oh right, I didn't tell you yet, I'm living with Brittany, a friend of Q and hobbit for a while, since we're both alone" Santana explains, not knowing that Brittany was smiling again when the Latina mentioned her name

"Really? Well, at least you're not alone"

"Yeah, anyways… Really Mami? Christmas lights and balls? I'm not a baby anymore" she hisses.

"Just go get it okay? Why not leave it in our house first? You don't have to bring it to Brittany's place. It's just August"

"I"ll d—"Santana didn't finish because she suddenly remembered something. AIRPORT. CAR. SHIT.

"Oh crap!" Santana cursed, forgetting she was on the phone with her mom and angrily punches the object next to her, earning an alarmed look from Brittany.

"SANTANA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

Santana shakes her swollen red hand painfully. "Ugh, Ouch. Stupid stove. What? No! Mami, not you. I just… I left my car at the airport, I forgot to get it today… shit, that hurts" she whimpers.

"Of course you left your car in the airport"

"Hey! Don't mock me, I was too tired to drive okay Mami? Ouch…"

"Just get it okay? Its in a brown box with number 747 on it"

Santana still shakes her hand in pain. "O-Okay" she whimpers, _fuck you stove _

"Alright, take care honey. Bye" Rose hangs up first and Santana crouches down, howling in pain.

Brittany grabs a wet towel and runs to Santana's side. "Here, wrap this around, the hot water might cool the pain" Brittany instructs. She may not be the brightest person in the world, but she's very good in medical stuff since she takes care of Kazey, who gets sick a lot.

Santana does what Brittany says and groans when she comes in contact with the hot towel. "It burns Britt"

"Not my fault you punched a metal stove" Brittany joked, hoping it would make Santana feel a bit better.

"How am I gonna drive with this shit?" Santana complains.

"Drive? Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I'm taking a cab to the airport, but after getting my car…shit ouch… I'm driving to my parent's house… crap"

"Ohh, want me to come with you then? I'll drive. My car's outside" Brittany suggests while pointing to her garage.

"No! Don't bother, Kazey's really excited about the park and I don't want to ruin it"

"You're not ruining it, we can go back after"

"Britt, its 1pm, I'll be back here by… ouch…5 or so…shit, ouch… and its not really nice to go to the park at that time..ouch"

"But, are you going to be okay?" Brittany asks sincerely. She didn't like it when her friends (especially Kay) was in pain, it made her sad too.

Santana straightened her back and smiled softly to Brittany. "I'll be fine… ouch… I'm a tough bitch you know"

Brittany rolls her eyes when she sees Santana still cursing in pain and laughs softly. "Sure you are"

"ouch, look. Don't worry okay? I'll be good after a couple of hours. Favor though, can you get my… ouch… jacket by the sofa?" Santana asks nicely, still in pain. She felt stupid for punching a metal that would make her hand cringe.

"Sure, I'll get your keys too. I got it yesterday to get your stuff from your car."

Santana blushed in embarrassment and something came to her head again. BRITTANY. NAKED. SHOWER. CRAP. STOVE. SHIT

She quickly looked away, not wanting to look at Brittany again. Brittany notices this and tilts her head to the side. "What's wrong? Did getting your key make you sad? I'm sorry"

Santana shakes her head, still not looking and takes a big gulp. "Y-You saw me naked this morning" she mutters

Brittany laughs hysterically at Santana and quickly holds her hand up, making sure she didn't offend her. "Oh, you're still worrying about that? It's okay! Haha, you're hot and pretty, so don't worry!"

After realizing what she just said, it was Brittany's turn to looking away and blush. Santana though, grins sheepishly but still has her cheeks stained with the color of red.

"Hot and pretty, huh?"

Brittany tugs a strand of hair behind her ear and walks out of the kitchen to the sofa, grabbing her jacket and key then shyly enters again with a weak smile on her face. "Its true though…." She mumbles, handing Santana her stuff.

"Thanks Britt. I'll be back soon. Say sorry to Kazey" Santana says while walking out the door and reaching out her phone to call a cab.

"Yeah, I want a cab.. uhuh. Oakwood Village, Apple Street."

"What's the number of your house mam?"

Since Santana couldn't see any number at the Pierce residence and she was too lazy to go in and ask she simply answered the man's question by saying. "Find a hot woman, that's all I can give you"

….

After a while (Santana's already gone)Kazey comes rushing in the kitchen to only find Brittany combing her blonde hair. She looks around for Santana, but frowns when she doesn't see her.

"Where's Auntie Sanny?"

Brittany picks up the basket and pats the young girl's head adoringly. "Sorry Kay, she had an important errand to do"

Kazey lets out a loud 'huff' in response. "Then I don't want to go!"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders, walking to the front door and puts a hat on. She turns the knob open and Kazey feels the sun's rays touch her skin. "Alright, see you later Kay, Make sure you lock the door I wo—"

Before Brittany could finish her sentence, Kazey immediately runs out the door and falls down on the front lawn, giggling to herself. Brittany rolls her eyes at Kazey's weird actions and locks the door tightly. She hides the key behind the wooden pot and approaches the young child on the ground.

"Come on; don't waste your energy here. Let's go to the park! The ducks need me!" Brittany giggles, reaching her hand out to Kazey, who happily takes it.

"YAY!"

…..

Santana exits the cab, giving him a few dollars and rushes in the airport. She walks to the luggage station and waits for a brown box with the number 747 to appear.

"Ugh! Where is that blue suitcase? I swear, if the plane lost it, I'm going to file a law suit!" a man said from Santana's side

"Calm down, Kurt" said another voice, a woman.

"Tina's right. Just relax, it will come" another woman's voice.

"You don't get it Mercedes! Blaine's picture is in it, and that's the original" the man, Kurt grunts angrily.

"Just wait, it will come soon"

"I cannot wait! We have been here for almost an hour! That isn't normal if you ask me"

"I agree with you, but… what can we do? We can't just do magic or anything"

Santana snorted at this one, making the trio turn their heads at her.

"Sorry, is there something I said?" the black-haired woman asked, feeling a bit offended.

Santana shakes her head in denial. "Sorry, don't mind me. Just reminded me of my mother, when you said magic. Seriously, I hear it everyday"

"Really? Uhm, Alright. Are—Are you waiting for something?"

"Yup, Parent's stuff. You?" Santana rotates her head to the side, getting a full view of the people she was talking to.

"We came from California"

"and we're currently waiting for our bags" Kurt said with frustration.

"My name's Tina by the way"

"Santana"

"This is Mercedes, and Kurt" Tina introduces.

Mercedes smiles nicely to Santana while Kurt sighs very deeply, still frustrated with their bags.

"Pleasure" Santana replies, grinning at them.

Before any of them could continue talking, the speaker on the wall made an announcement.

"**FORGIVE US FOR THE LONG WAIT, THERE WERE SOME DIFFICULTIES OPENING THE CARGO, BUT IN A MOMENT, YOU'RE LUGGAGES WILL ARRIVE. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY"**

They hear a clanging noise and after a while, luggages and bags were coming out of a squared hole. Kurt gleams happily when he sees his blue suitcase and quickly snatches it out of the moving black tiles.

"Finally!"

Tina and Mercedes found their bags moments later, pulling them out of the platform with smiles on their faces. Tina rolls her bag to Santana while Mercedes walks to Kurt.

"It was nice meeting you, but we have to go. See you around, Santana"

Santana gives a warm smile back as they exit through the transparent doors. And as soon as they're gone, she grunts loudly, feeling frustrated as well since the box wasn't there yet.

A man in a black vest and orange sleeved blouse approaches her, wheeling a huge brown box. Santana didn't notice him, still concentrated on the squared hole, hoping a box would come out.

"Um, Excuse me, Santana Lopez?" he coughs, getting the attention of the Latina.

Santana turns her head abruptly and looks down. "Yeah. That's me. Is that mine?"

The guy nods, giving the stroller to Santana and bows politely. "You're mom told me to give it to you personally, she was afraid it might break" he explains.

Santana quirks and eyebrow at the man and laughs mockingly. "Wait, Hold up. Did my parents use a PRIVATE JET PLANE to send me USED Christmas decorations because they don't want it to break?"

The man laughs too, scratching his head shyly. "Pretty crazy huh? What rich doctors do."

"CRAZY rich doctors" Santana corrected. "Anyways, you can go now. Thanks for this"

"Anytime Miss Lopez" he simply says, giving one more bow then leaves without another word.

Santana takes one more look at the box and sighs. "Seriously…" she mutters, realizing her swollen hand didn't hurt that much anymore. She turns the stroller the opposite way and pushes it forward, outside the airport, where she left her car.

"At least my hand is good… OH SHIT, the guards better not tow my car away" she curses.

….

As Brittany feeds the ducks that were swimming in the pond, Kazey runs around the park with both of her hands up, imitating an airplane.

"VOOOSHHH! MOOOOSSH! VRROOOOSH!" she says, turning in circles then falls down on her butt, feeling very dizzy.

"Kay, be careful! You might hit something!" Brittany shrieks, seeing the young blonde on the ground, giggling.

Kazey gives a thumbs up to Brittany and smiles wide. "Don't worry mommy! I'm okay!"

Brittany sighs in relief then continues throwing crumbs of bread, smiling warmly when she sees the ducks eat it.

"You like that?" she asks quietly to the smallest duck she sees, earning a 'quack' in return.

Kazey flops down beside Brittany on the bench and stretches her arms up. "HAAA~ I love summer" she hums, resting her tiny head on Brittany's lap.

"Well, you better have a good time before it lasts, you have school next week" Brittany teases her, stroking her soft hair.

Kazey pouts back. "I don't want summer to be gone! That means Christmas will be near! Euw, I hate Christmas" she says in disgust.

"I know you hate Christmas, but… you should try liking it you know" Brittany smiles weakly, trying to make Kazey like Christmas season at least, she doesn't need to love it yet, like was enough already.

Kazey furiously shakes her head. "NO! I will never ever EVER like Christmas, It's the worst month of the year! I want to hibernate like the animals so that I wont see it. I hate December!"

"Kay, don't say hate. It isn't a good word for your age"

Kazey sits up abruptly, her back on Brittany and begins to cry. "I DON'T GET IT, MOMMY. WHY DON'T YOU HATE CHRISTMAS?" she cries out.

Brittany frowns back, rubbing her arms gently. "I don't know…. I mean, what's there to hate? Christmas is fun. You get presents, snowball fights—" Brittany stops and bites her tongue. "I mean, snowball games." She corrects, wishing Kazey didn't hear the word 'fight', but sadly she did, making her look back at Brittany with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Christmas isn't fun at all! Mommy should hate it more than I do! After all, that's the day when we ran away from …. From THEM!" she screams, not enjoying the memory of her real parents.

"Kay, you'll understand when you get older, I was also mad when that happened, but can't you see that we're happy now, honey?" Brittany pleads the young girl. She didn't want to relive the memory of that night at all. The past is the past.

Kazey wipes her tears away and sniffs. "O-Okay, I'm sorry mommy. I shouldn't have said that. I just don't like Christmas" she says angrily. (A/N: Kazey's such a poor girl, seeing so much and having a lot of stress!)

Brittany pats her head affectionately, signaling her to go back to her lap, which Kazey happily follows. Brittany brushes her hair again, knowing it would calm the young girl down. "I know. I know. I just want you to like it, Kay. You're missing so much! I mean, I'm not really fond of Christmas too, but… I grew to like it, since… I spent them with you now" she smirks, pinching Kazey's nose lightly.

The young child giggles in response. "Okay Mommy, but I still don't like it."

"Can we drop this….? I know ! Let's talk about school! How was it last year?"

"I already told you Mommy!" she grunts, yawning loudly.

"I know, but I never get tired of you talking about it. How's Molly? I met her mom! She's nice. Is she you're best friend? You haven't told me about her yet! Well… we only talked about you being smart, unlike me… but… you never talked about friends now that I remember"

Once Brittany mentioned the name 'Molly' Kazey flinched.

Brittany notices this, looking down on her. "What's wrong Kay? You look … uh… well, not cheery. Which isn't you.."

Kazey takes a huge gulp and forces a smile back. "I'm good, Mommy! Molly is a-awesome!" she chokes out.

Brittany quirks an eyebrow at the young girl, confused. "What-? You sound weird, Kay. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kazey sits back up and grabs a slice of bread, taking a bite. "Don't worry Mommy! Let's eat! I'm hungry!"

Brittany still stares at Kazey, trying to get something out of her but sighs when Kazey doesn't say anything else. She grabs a piece as well and eats happily with the young girl.

Brittany was so caught up with having a fun time with Kazey that she didn't hear the ringing of her phone with the name "TINA" flashing out

…

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR!" Santana yells loudly, veins almost popping out of her skin.

The guard quivers at Santana's outburst, a sweat dropping down his neck as he gulps hard. "S-Sorry mam Lopez, I … I… I… don't know!"

Santana stomps her foot down angrily and walks closer to the frightened man. "I SAID I DON'T CARE. I'M SANTANA LOPEZ AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT HERE, SO GIVE ME MY CAR BACK!"

"M-Mam, I don't know where it is! I'm morning shift, b-but Sir Stahn was here yesterday night… I think he knows! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" he shrieks

Santana backs away from him, still glaring. "YOU'RE A COWARD FOR A GUARD YOU KNOW!"

The man quivers again as Santana walks to the police office, slamming it open. Everyone in the room turns their attention to the angry Latina, giving her way as she walks to a man who wasn't showing any fear at all.

She slams both her hands flat on his table, making him look up. "SINCE YOU'RE THE UGLIEST OF THEM ALL, YOU MUST BE STAHN!" she hisses.

Stahn smirks at Santana's rage, finding it rather sexy than scary and sits straight. "Yes, I'm Stahn. The HOTTEST you mean" he retorts.

Everyone in the room whispers quietly at the man's courage to talk back. Since Stahn was new, he didn't know what Santana was like when she was mad.

Santana laughs wickedly at him, slamming her fists again. "DID YOU JUST ANSWER BACK? IT SEEMS YOU DON'T KNOW THE CONSEQUENCE OF MAKING SANTANA ANGRY. PHILIP!" she yells.

A buff guy with curly blonde hair walks slowly to Santana, his legs shivering a bit. "Y-Yes Santana?"

Unfortunately, every single guard in the airport feared the Latina, this wasn't the first time she left her car on the road and it wasn't the first time she caused problems. But, once she saw her car was missing outside, and the image of her precious thing being towed away entered her mind, she immediately yelled in rage, wondering who the fool was. The fool who messed with Santana Lopez and her stuff.

Stahn quirks an eyebrow at Philip who was stuttering, once he was asked to join the airport guards Philip was talking high and mighty, but … once Santana entered, he was quivering like a coward.

"WHO TOWED MY CAR?" she growled.

"I… I don't know, I mean, no one in the right mind wou—"

"—I DID" Stahn interrupts, making the room silent.

Santana turns her head to him with a scowl on her face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Stahn rests his chin on top of his intertwined hands and smiles devilishly. "You heard me, I did it. You aren't supposed to leave your cars in the open road for the whole night, Miss… Santana" he scoffs back, feeling very interested on the woman who made the top guard shriek in fear.

"STAHN!" Philip shouted. "You must not talk like that to Santana! And what did we tell you once you arrived here? RULE #1, If you see anything that belonged to Santana Lopez, do not do anything with it! That's the to—"

Philip was interrupted when Santana brought her hand up. "It's okay Philip. It seems this man hasn't paid attention to you at all" she glares.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? HUH!" Stahn fires back while spitting out some saliva to her jeans.

Everyone gasped at Stahn's actions, already knowing what would happen next.

"PHILIP, rope, knife and marker. NOW" Santana commanded and Philip followed at once.

…

And, here we are now, Stahn tied tightly on his chair, his head shaved clean, with "SANTANA LOPEZ RULES" written on his forehead. Stahn cries sadly as everyone in the room looks at him with smirks on their faces.

On the other side of the room, Santana was talking to Philip, her anger slowly drifting away after torturing Stahn.

"I'm very sorry Santana, I'll call Tow and Mow at once, they'll be here any moment now" he apologizes.

Santana checks the clock on the wall and sighs deeply. "It's almost 4. I have to be 'home' by 6. I promised Britt. Do you have a spare car I can borrow?"

"Spare…spare.. OH! If you want, you can take mine, Santana. I'll be working late today after all"

"What—Are you sure..? I know you're scared of me and all, but… I'm not that rude to just get your car"

Philip smirks at Santana, chuckling softly then looks back at the staff members who were taking pictures of the tortured Stahn making him chuckle some more. "Are you kidding me Santana? That Stahn dude was rude to all of us! Even if I was his chief, he never listened to me and replaced my coffee with peanut butter! And I'm allergic to them! I wanted to beat the crap out of him, bu—" Stahn stopped talking, forgetting Santana was at his presence and soon returned to being shy. "S-So, I won't mind if you borrowed my car!"

"Whatever, keys? I need to go"

Philip brings out a gold key out of his pocket and hands it over to Santana. "Black BMW" he informs.

"BMW? Not bad Phil"

Philip blushes shyly. "I-It was a gift f-from my girlfriend" he replies, smiling at the image of his girlfriend.

Santana rolls her eyes in response. "Whatever, NOW GO BACK TO WORK AND MAKE SURE THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" she yells, turning back to fierce Santana, making Philip and the others flinch.

"O-Of course, Saf-e trip Santana"

Before Santana completely left the room, she walks back to Philip, making him bolt at Santana's sudden appearance again. "When my car arrives, and you're done with work, can you drive by this address?" Santana writes down the address of Pierce residence on a piece of paper. "and… leave my car there. I'll be 'home', so you can pick up your car by then" she finishes, giving Philip the paper and key.

Philip takes a look at the paper and smiles weakly. "T-This is on the way to my house! No problem at all" he replies as Santana leaves.

Santana picks up the stroller that was being watched by the guard a while ago and leaves the quivering man on the road. She had quite a hard time looking for Philip's car since there were a lot of black cars, but later finds it, happily opening it and dropping the box on the passenger seat.

She spots a picture lying on the bottom of the car and smirks when she sees Philip grinning widely with a blonde woman around his arms, not looking like the scared man from a while ago.

As Santana drives out of the parking lot she couldn't help but say "Damn, am I good or what?"

….

"Mommy! Look! The duck came out of the pond!" Kazey squeals, with a baby duck on her hands.

Brittany smiles brightly, rubbing the duck's head lightly. "I called him SUMMERS!" Kazey added, smiling wide.

"Aren't you a cutie, huh Summers?" Brittany cooed.

Kazey yawns sleepily, making Brittany stop looking at Summers. "Wanna go home?"

"Mhmm" Kazey nods slowly, placing Summers back on the pond.

"BYE SUMMERS!" she screamed as the young duckling swam to his siblings.

Brittany takes a hold of Kazey's left hand, using her other hand to carry the now empty basket. "How do you know its Summers once we come back?"

"Because Summers has a small scar on his right eye! Probably from a pebble. People can be mean sometimes…" Kazey muttered.

Brittany swings their hands back and forth as they walk back to their home. (The park was in their village)

"Is Auntie Sanny back home?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, why?"

"I really like her" Kazey giggles.

Brittany smiles back in response, looking up at the sky. "I like her too…"

…..

With a bit of effort, Santana unlocks the door to her parent's house with a spare key and kicks it open, carrying the box with her arms. She drops it on the living room, sighing in relief.

"That's done" she mumbles, taking one more look at the box.

"Alright. Time to go back" Santana exits the house, locking it safely and drives back to Oakwood Village.

…..

"Go take a bath, then we'll have dinner" Brittany tells Kazey as she runs to the bathroom.

Brittany drops the basket on the kitchen table and checks the time. "5pm"

She opens her phone and is alarmed when it said she got 3 missed calls. Brittany quickly called back, and after a few rings… Tina answers.

"Britt! Ive been calling you!" Tina exclaimed

"Sorry Tina, I was in the park with Kay the whole time, I didn't notice"

"It's alright … Anyways guess what!"

Brittany tilts her head to the side with a confused face. "What?"

"We're here! In Ohio!" Tina blurts out

Brittany's eyes widen as she screams loudly. "NOW?"

"YEAH! Mercedes and Kurt too. We'll explain why some other time"

"oh my gosh! You should come over! Like now! It's been years Tina!" Brittany squeals in delight.

"Well, I guess we'll explain later instead. do you still live in…?"

"Oakwood Village! Apple Street!"

"Okay, Britt. Chill down. We'll be there by 7. We're still packing up at the hotel."

"Okay! Bye! See you later!" And with that, they hung up and Brittany hears the front door open. She walks out the kitchen and smiles wide when she sees Santana enter.

"SAN! How's your day?"

Santana closes the door and returns the smile, feeling her chest pounding since she hasn't seen Brittany's sweet smile for hours.

"G-Great.. Did what my mom told me, you?"

"Me and Kay had fun! Wish you were there though" Brittany pouts.

"Next time, Britt. I'll go"

"Oh! We'll be having guests! I should introduce you to them!"

"guests? I thought you were alone in Ohio, like me…" Santana says shyly, feeling left out.

"I am alone here in Ohio, but they came back from some other country! My colleagues" Brittany beams.

"Oh, That's nice. Want me help you cook?"

"That would be helpful!"

"How many are coming? and where from?"

Brittany goes back in the kitchen. "3, California"

Santana stops walking and wonders for a while, feeling nostalgic.

[to be continued]

**HEY GUYS. THAT WAS PRETTY LONG. HAHA, ANYWAYS THERE'S NO LOVE HERE YET CUZ, IM PLOTTING THE STORY.. YOU KNOW, PUTTING IT ALL TOGETHER SO THAT IM READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, AND EVERYTHING THEY DO HAS A MEANING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**-m**


	8. Sexy Bunnies and Secrets

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

"So, these friends of yours, what are they doing here..?" Santana questions Brittany as they fix the dining table with place mats, plates and utensils.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything" Brittany replied.

Santana nods slightly, resting both hands on her waist. "So are we just gonna wear pajamas or what?" she teased, looking at her and Brittany's attire.

Brittany giggled, looking down at her now dirty jeans from the park then at Santana's messy but sexy hair and baggy jacket. "hmm… pajamas are totally hot on us though" she shots back, smirking.

Santana returns the smirk. "I totally agree with you, but unfortunately, we need to dress properly. I'm not going to let their first impressions on me be negative" she scoffed, not knowing that she already met them.

"Why not take a quick shower then..? I'm going to cook something up." Brittany suggests, dropping an apron over her shoulders. But before Santana left the room, Brittany couldn't help but say "and this time… don't forget the towel, San." Giving a wink to the Latina, who was blushing shyly.

"Uh… Right" she says, all tensed up and leaves without another word. Santana was met by Kazey who just left the bathroom with a towel wrapped up, around her hair.

"Hi Auntie San, the bathroom's all yours now!" Kazey exclaims, skipping happily to her bedroom, wearing an oversized t-shirt.

"Thanks…" she says to no one particular and enters her room first, grabbing some clothes. She snatches a folded towel from the shelf and goes inside the bathroom, dropping the cloths on a nearby stool.

…..

Brittany hums quietly as she boils some pasta sauce when her doorbell rings all of a sudden. She checks her clock, knitting her eye brows in confusion since it was only 6pm. The doorbell doesn't stop ringing though, so Brittany lowers the heat on the stove and glides to the front door, opening it slowly.

Brittany sees a tall, blonde man with a broad smile on his face. "Hi. Is Santana Lopez in there?" he asks nicely,

"She's probably taking a bath. You are…?" Brittany was sure Santana didn't have much friends, well that's what she knows, so why was there a good-looking man in front of her door … asking for Santana?

The man sighs deeply. "Is that so, well can you tell her I passed by? My work ended earlier than usual so I came here as soon as I left the airport, oh here's the key to her car" he says, handing over a gold key to Brittany. "and…. Would it be kind of you to fetch mine? I really need to go home" he finishes, giving Brittany a bright smile. "I'm Philip by the way, Philip Jorge" he adds.

Brittany smiles back, opening the door wider so that he would enter. "Brittany Pierce. Come in, Philip." She gestures and Philip obeys nicely.

Brittany closes the door and leads the man to the living room. "I'll get your keys from San, why not wait in the living room first?"

Philip takes a seat on the sofa and inhales. "Thank you, Ms. Pierce"

"Not a problem, uh… For a while" she says, walking across the hallway and in front of the bathroom door. She knocks lightly and waits for a response but nothing comes, so she knocks harder. "San?" she whispers against the door.

Santana hears Brittany's voice and subconsciously wraps her body with a towel. "B-Britt? What is it?" she stutters, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

"Uhm, A guy named Philip came, he's looking for his car. Do you have his key?"

_Why is that bastard so early? He said he's working late.._ Santana thought bitterly. "U-Uh, I think I left it on the dining table, check there Britt" Santana replies, tightening the grip on her towel.

Brittany leans back from the door. "Thanks" she says, walking away.

Santana sighs deeply once she doesn't hear Brittany's voice and slides down on the floor, hands above her head.

"Damn, that was close… and to think If Britt actually enter—" Santana immediately blushed at the thought of Brittany seeing her naked –again.

As Santana sulks in the bathroom, Brittany spots the gold key on top of the table and gets it. She walks back in the living room, seeing a half-asleep Philip. She coughs lowly, making Philip go back to reality. "Wha—oh, I'm so sorry Ms. Pierce! Tired from work" he apologized, standing up with a flushed face

"It's alright. I hope you don't work yourself too much, so that you can spend time with San! OH! So that's why she doesn't have friends… it's because of work isn't it?" she says, looking sincerely at Philip, who gives Brittany a questioning look.

"E-Excuse me?" he says

"You are a friend of San right? Since you both are exchanging cars" Brittany implied.

"W-Well, you can put it that way, but… Santana is more of… an important … important client" he smiles weakly.

"important client..? Good enough"

"Uh, I should go then, give my regards to Santana. Have a good night, Ms. Pierce" he says, bowing down and exiting the Pierce house.

Santana comes in a few seconds later, drying her hair with a towel and looks bewildering at Brittany. "What's wrong? You've been staring at the door for a long time"

Brittany snaps out of her thoughts and smiles shyly at the Latina. "Sorry, I just can't believe my friends are back.. after so many years!" she sighs.

"Well, as I said a while ago, you can't look like that in a reunion! You're body deserves better!" Santana chuckles.

Brittany turns to the Latina and frowns. "You can't wear like that too" she says, directing to Santana's body.

Santana was wearing a simple shirt and short shorts with flats to match. "We're not having a teenage sleep over, San. Not that I'm saying you look horrible. You look good in anything actually.." Brittany mutters, not noticing the blush on Santana's cheeks.

Santana clears her throat and forces a grin. "I-Is that so…? I look good in anything huh?" she says, trying her best to act high and mighty.

Brittany's eyes widen when she realized what she said, immediately blushing shyly. "Sorry, that didn't come out right"

"Anyways" San says, trying to change the subject. "I'm not going to wear this when they're here! I'm going to change after cooking"

"After cooking?"

"Well, you need to bath too and it seems your not done with dinner" Santana points to the kitchen, where an unfinished pot of sauce was staying.

Brittany fidgets with her fingers. "Sorry"

"What's there to be sorry about….? This is why hobbit sent me here in the first place right?" Santana says, trying to lighten up the blonde's mood.

Brittany attacks Santana with a hug, making the Latina's heart beat fast again. "You're right! I'm so happy Rachel gave me you!" she giggles.

"Britt, I need air here" Santana chokes out.

"Oopss, Sorry" she apologizes, letting go of Santana. "The pasta is boiling, so when its done…. There's a bowl on the cupboard." Brittany informs as she walks to the bathroom.

"Got it, now go prepare yourself! I'll finish things here"

Brittany skips happily to the bathroom, looking just like Kazey, except older which makes Santana laugh. "Seriously, sisters or daughters?"

Santana takes a deep breath and begins to cook.

….

The door bell rings making Brittany jolt. "They're here"

Santana and Kazey were chatting in the sofa when Brittany approaches them with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Come on, we all look awesome"

Santana returns the smile, looking all over Brittany up and down. The blonde was wearing a tight blue dress that stopped on her knees, her flowing blonde hair landing just on top of her chest.

"You look better than the both of us combined" Santana blurts out and immediately curses to herself … it wasn't supposed to come out of her mouth.

Brittany returns the gesture by smiling back. "You know that's a lie Santana, We look like goddesses with all three of us combined" she retorts, while winking at Santana.

"I can't deny that, what about you Kaze…?" Santana asks, turning her head to the young blonde.

"I don't understand what both of you are saying" she frowns while both older women laugh.

The door bell rings some more. "Let's greet them" Brittany ushers as Santana carries Kazey into her arms. They walk to the front door and Brittany opens it, being greeted by three friends.

"Brittany ! It's be—"Tina was interrupted by the look on Santana's face.

"Santana…?" Mercedes says with disbelief.

"You guys know each other?" Brittany asks, looking from Santana then to the others.

"Yes, unfortunately, we met in the airport this afternoon" Kurt replies.

An awkward silence falls upon them until Kazey jumps out of Santana's grasp, raising her hands in the air.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Shouldn't we be happy that everyone knows Auntie San already?" she huffs out. The others didn't know the fact that Kazey was starving. The kid couldn't care less if everyone thought it was weird.

All broke into laughter at Kazey's adorable actions as Tina kneels down in front of her and smiles brightly. "And how are you little lady…?"

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!" she says aloud.

….

"No way, you guys are living together?" Tina says with an amused tone.

Brittany nods while wiping some sauce off Kazey's mouth. "It was Rach's idea. She thinks I'll be a mess when they would leave to Hawaii"

"It's a good thing they did" Santana teased, earning a light punch from Brittany.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaims as Santana brings both her hands up in defense. "What….? I speak of the truth, Britt"

"You didn't have to say it like that" Brittany says, bowing down to hide the blush of embarrassment that was on her face.

Santana smiles back coyly, finding it very cute at Brittany's flushed face. But, the three visitors who were seated in front of them were smirking at the scene. Tina couldn't help but say "Aww, you guys sound like an old couple" she cooed, making Brittany and Santana's eyes widen while blushing furiously.

"They're blushing too! That's adorable" Kurt added with a smile.

Kazey though, rolls her eyes, clearly disgusted since she was only a child and jumps out of the seat, receiving curious looks from everyone.

"Kay, where are you going?" Brittany asks, but carefully doesn't make eye contact with Santana.

Kazey stumbles in one of the drawers, looking for something. "I read this on the internet one day, and I wanted to try it with mommy and Auntie San, but… since there's more of us I decided to do it now!" she explains, pulling out a pack of post it and markers. She sits back on the chair and passes the post it around.

"The more the merrier!" she adds, passing the markers this time.

Tina looks at Brittany confusingly and the blonde responds by mouthing the words 'lets just do it', so everyone shrugs it off.

"Oh! I forgot the candle!" Kazey says, jumping out of the chair again, grabbing a glass cup containing a candle inside.

"Where'd you get that candle, Kay?" Brittany asks unbelievingly… She doesn't remember buying Kazey a candle at all.

"I got it from Auntie Rach's wedding, I knew you wouldn't buy me one so I kept it" she squeaks out, wishing her mom wouldn't get mad at her for this later.

"You stole it?" Brittany says with an astonished face.

"I didn't steal it!" Kazey denies quickly, taking a seat once again. "I asked Auntie Rach if I could have it"

"And why didn't Auntie Rach tell me this?"

Kazey places the candle glass at the center of the table then fidgets with her fingers shyly. "Because…. I told her not to tell you…?" she replies, sounding like a question.

"Kazey Mae Susan Pierce" Brittany shrieks, upset about the young girl's sudden confession.

"Britt, chill down… uhm, I think Kaze has a good e—" Santana was cut off by Brittany's index finger held in front of her face.

"Please Santana; I'm not really happy right now"

Kazey leans closer to Brittany, giving her a puppy-dog pout. "I'm really sorry Mommy, I just really wanted to do this!" she pleads.

Brittany remains silent for a moment, very disappointed at Kazey's actions but shakes it off, she was too kind.

"Fine. But if you do this again, Kay, I'm going to be really mad…. And you know I don't get mad! Ever!" Brittany retorts, still having a sad expression.

Kazey nods vigorously. "Yes! I won't do it again! Just now promise!" she replies, unbeknown to Brittany, Kazey had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Good. Now, tell us what to do… so that us adults can talk privately after" Brittany grunts, informing Kazey it was almost her bed time.

Kazey pipes up at Brittany's resolve and opens the marker she was holding. "Okay! First, Open your markers!" she instructs

Everyone does so, waiting for the next step. "Then…. On your post it… write your deepest darkest secret!" she says with a broad smile.

No one followed though. "Wait, What do you mean Kazey?" Tina asks while watching the young girl write something on her post it.

"Write your deepest darkest secret" Kazey repeats

"Yeah, we heard you sweetie, but… what's the point in doing it?"

Kazey looks up to all of them with a bright smile. "Don't worry! You aren't going to read it aloud!" she explains.

"Oh" they all said in unison, finally writing down on the piece of paper.

Santana stares at her yellow paper, not knowing what to write. If it was just a normal kind of game, she would write 'I'm the hottest woman in the world" but someone inside her head told the Latina to write something else, to write what she couldn't tell anyone else,… Kazey did say she wasn't gonna read it, right? That means… she's completely safe.

Santana couldn't help but take a peek at Brittany, who had her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Santana smiled at this, taking a deep breath, she wrote down what she knew was HER secret.

As the Latina writes, Brittany looks to her left slightly and wonders about Santana. How beautiful and smart she was. Brittany wonders what Santana was writing, what was her secret…? She wanted to know so badly that she leaned to the left a bit, trying to take a peek at it but was caught red handed when Kurt coughed.

Brittany looks up to Kurt and blushes shyly.

"Is everyone done?" Kazey asks, excitement showing all over her face as Brittany quickly writes something.

"Im good" Tina replies as everyone else nods.

"W-What's the next step honey?" Brittany asks sweetly.

"Fold it all, and… hand it over to me"

"Hand it over to you? Oh… you're going to burn it?" Mercedes says, receiving a shrug from Kazey as a response.

They do what they were told and wait quietly for the next instruction.

"Close your eyes…" she says, and they all do.

"I want to drink and gossip already" Tina mutters sadly

"Come on, Kazey's having fun, lets sacrifice some of our time, we'll be all drunk later anyways" Kurt shushes back.

"Why does she even want our eyes closed? She's just burning it isn't she?" Mercedes whispers

"Seems your friends want to get drunk" Santana says quietly to Brittany.

"I know, but if Kay wants to do something then she'll do it, they just don't understand a child's mind" Brittany frowns slightly.

"Okay! You can open your eyes now!" Kazey exclaims.

Santana opens her eyes, expecting to see burnt papers, but instead… she sees a folded paper on her plate. She looks to her right and sees Brittany looking down to her plate too. Mercedes brings up the paper and confusingly looks at Kazey.

"Hey Kazey, uhm… what's this?" she asks

"It belongs to one of you of course!" Kazey replies, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, uhm we meant why is it with us again, honey?" Tina sweetly asks, looking at everyone.

Kazey rolls her eyes playfully and giggles. "So that you'll read it aloud of course!" she says, making everyone stop breathing for a second.

Santana breaks the silence by blinking non-stop. She turns to Kazey and was about to say something, but sadly, nothing comes out.

"Kay, you said we wouldn't read it" Brittany retorts.

"I said you wouldn't read what YOU wrote, I never said anything about reading the OTHER's post it." She corrects, smiling proudly. "Oh, I never mentioned anything about burning it too, but… all of you did…" she adds,

"But, Kay… this isn't right" Brittany pleads to the young girl, looking at Santana's hand. "W-What if it's a really deep secret? That you don't want anyone else to tell, baby" she says desperately.

"There's no fun if you just burn it, mommy" Kazey huffs out as she crosses her arms together.

Tina takes a deep breath and forces a smile on her face. "Look, let's just do this, okay? So that we can drink and gossip" she chokes out.

"T-Tina's right. Let's not upset Kazey, Britt."

"But it's personal ! Who even taught you this kind of stuff? I'm not like that…" Brittany mutters.

"I said it's the internet mommy! Please? Pretty please? Oh! I know, why don't we all pinky swear that we wont tell anyone about this" Kazey suggests, holding her pinky up in the air.

Silence takes place again until Tina coughs loudly. "You know what…? We'll forget about it anyway, after we drink a lot later we'll barely remember this… so lets just do this, for Kazey" she says boldly while putting her pinky up as well.

"For Kazey" they all said in unison, taking a deep breath as they were about to open a small piece of paper that held so much.

"I'll start!" Kazey says, opening the folded paper with glint on her eyes. "Mine's say…_I'm engaged_"

"wait, did you say engage….?" Tina asks once more

"Yeah, it says here… IM ENGAGED" Kazey repeats with her brows knitted together. "What does engage mean…?"

Brittany quickly looks at her three friends with a broad smile. "who belongs to it? Come on! One of you three are engaged and I don't know who! Tell us!"

All three friends exchange looks. "But Britt… we don't think its one of us" Mercedes mumbles, but was soon interrupted with a heavy sigh from Kurt.

"Okay, Fine. Me." He admits, receiving alarmed faces from everyone else besides Kazey, who still didn't know the meaning of the word engage.

"Oh my god. And you haven't told us?" Tina growls.

"I'm with Tina on this one, We live in the same dorm and you haven't told us you were engage?" Mercedes said with anger.

"Woah, chill down tigers, I'm not engaged yet. I… I was gonna ask Blaine once we get back to California" he replies, blushing slightly.

Tina and Mercedes' faces were changed from angry to happy. "Really? Aww! That's too cute Kurt, tell us how you're going to propose!"

Kurt rolls his eyes at the two woman's antics. "You guys are embarrassing" he sighs.

Brittany though, turns to Kazey, throwing her hands in the air. "Kazey! We're going to be in a wedding again!" she babbles and as soon as Kazey heard the word wedding she smiles wide too, throwing her hands up just like the other blonde.

"Yay! We're gonna wear dresses again" she yells out, making Santana smile at how cute both blondes were. She looks back at Kurt and nods. "Congratulations Kurt, I mean…. Goodluck?" she says, bringing her glass to the air. "To you and…. Blake?"

"Blaine" Kurt corrects, too quickly.

"Right, To you and Blaine" she repeats and everyone brings their glasses up as well. "To Blaine and Kurt" they agreed.

"Alright! I'm done! Your turn Uncle Kurt!"

Kurt slowly opens his paper and after reading it, he smirks which made Santana blush shyly. She was embarrassed with what she wrote because what she put on that small white post-it was DEFINITELY a secret she didn't want anyone else to know, well anyone YET. She was too overprotective of her feelings and thought that maybe she'd let it out by writing it on that paper, wherein she thought they were going to burn it, well….her mistake. Her only hope was that Kurt didn't have her paper and luckily, she would have her own… but sadly, today wasn't her lucky day.

"Interesting… It says here… _I'm falling in love with someone and I don't want to admit it, because I hate anything to do with feelings… I think too much of—"_

"STOP" Santana cuts in, her heart beating rapidly.

Kurt and the rest turn their attention to the Latina, whose face was flushed red. "Stop…" she repeats like a whisper.

"Is something wrong San…?" Brittany asks with concerned eyes.

Santana looks up to Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt sees this and sighs deeply, he gives a short nod to the Latina, causing Santana to breath normally again. She rotates her head to Brittany, forcing a smile. "I-It's nothing, I just choked on my meatball…Erm, That's all" _wonderful excuse Lopez, you totally are the hot-shot bitch._

Brittany believes the excuse though, sighing in relief. Tina and Mercedes takes the Latina's answer too then goes back to Kurt.

"You were saying?"

Santana looks back at Kurt, who smiles coyly. "_I think too much of bunnies"_ he finishes with a shaky voice.

"Bunnies?" Mercedes questions with disbelief.

"Yes. Bunnies" Kurt nods, crumpling the piece of paper in his hand then quickly throwing it on the glass candle, earning shock gazes from everyone besides the Latina.

"Uncle Kurt! Why did you do that? We're burning it when everyone else is done!" Kazey huffs.

"Sorry Kazey dear, I forgot" he lies.

Kurt gazes at Santana, who merely coughs. "That's me" she says, trying to at least return the favor to Kurt.

Brittany raises an eyebrow at the Latina, laughing quietly. "You think about bunnies a lot?" she mocks, laughing openly now.

"D-Don't laugh at me, I-I find… bunnies sexy" she blurts, not really happy with her outcome. _Bunnies are sexy? You're really loosing it Santana._

"Sexy bunnies huh? You're very interesting Santana" Mercedes chuckles while taking a sip of her wine.

"Wait! Don't just block the topic with sexy bunnies, didn't you hear? _I'm falling in love with someone_. You heard that right?" Tina blabs out, grinning widely.

Santana chokes on her drink and tries to set death glares to Tina, who was busy eating her spaghetti while Brittany fumbles with her fingers under the table, clearly upset.

"So tell us Santana, who's the lucky guy?"

"I have nothing to say" she shots back

Tina leans closer, smirking. "Come on, we all agreed we wouldn't tell anyone, so just say it! Who's this guy?"

Santana returns the smirk as she returns to the confident Latina; seeing it wasn't Brittany she was talking to. "Bradley Cooper"

"Oh Come on, Santana! You're boring us here!" Tina grunts, very irritated at Santana's response.

"I wont lie, Bradley Cooper is one hottie, just like me"

"Yeah. Of course he's hot, that's your type anyways" Brittany huffs out.

"Uhm" was all Santana could say, does she detect jealousy from Brittany? Obviously, she did.

"You should bring him over some time" Brittany pouts, taking a long sip of her wine.

Santana chuckles softly. "I would love to bring him over, problem is Britt… he's busy with a movie" she deadpanned.

"Movie….? Oh, so you want a movie star huh…? Go ahead, be my guest San" she fires back, amused with herself. Brittany never got jealous of anything or anyone, she was a generous person who would share anything, but something inside her guts made her think that Santana could only be hers, NO ONE ELSE. Well, she'll deal with that gut feeling later.

Santana looks at Tina, asking for help. Brittany was clearly insane. "Britt.. have you ever watched The Hangover?" the Asian woman asked.

Brittany nods slightly, wishing she would stop looking so dead."Mommy loves that movie!" Kazey adds.

"really….? Who's Mommy's favorite character, boo?"

Brittany's face brightened up immediately at the thought of her favorite actor. "Bradley Cooper! He's totally awesome!" she answers before Kazey did.

Santana sighs in relief. "That's right Britt, So when I say that I was in love with Bradley Cooper, I meant it in a celebrity crush way…to annoy Tina"

"that means you have to tell us who you like Santana!" Tina blabs, really interested to know who the guy Santana liked was, she loved to gossip after all.

"I told you, Bradley Cooper. He's my man Tina, no denial" Santana teases with a huge grin.

Brittany's face falls down again, frowning furiously. "Whoever this Bradley Cooper is, you should go tell him your love Santana, he might go away you know"

Santana's jaw drops. "Are you serious Britt…? Didn't we just sa—You know what, why are you even upset about this…? Unless, you're jealous" Santana implies; trying to smirk but couldn't, her chest can't stop pounding. Seriously, somebody call 911.

Brittany blushes furiously. "Wh-What? NO! I am not jealous. Do not say I am jealous"

Santana shrugs her shoulders, snickering. "You're jealous Britt" she hums playfully.

"Kazey, who's turn is it next, sweetie?" Brittany asks at once, making Santana roll her eyes

"You mommy!" Kazey giggles as Brittany cautiously opens the paper, actually… everyone held their breath every time they opened one, it may be a child's game, but there was so much meaning to it. Brittany scrunches her eyes together, then after a millisecond, she takes a peek.

"Well…? What does it say Britt? I'm still not done with you, Santana. I want my gossip on" Tina scowls.

Santana returns the statement by smirking. "Bradley Cooper, my dear Asian, Bradley Cooper" she says, laughing at the annoyed faces Tina and Mercedes had.

Brittany frowns again, accidentally kicking Santana's leg. "Ouch, what was that for Britt?" she yelps, rubbing her legs softly.

Brittany looks away, embarrassed and confused to why she did that but soon regretted it as she saw all the smug faces the trio had. "Why are you smiling?" They all chuckle in response.

"Mommy! What does it say!" Kazey says, very impatient

"_I'm planning to go back to Asia_" Brittany mutters, eyes widening as she looks up to Tina, who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Asia? You're going back to China?" Mercedes repeats sternly, this game has really put a toll on them.

"Taiwan. And anyways, how do you know it was me?" Tina stares back at Brittany.

"Uhm, It's kind of obvious. You're the only Asian here who talks about Asia a lot" Kurt replies for the blonde.

"I'm still planning! It isn't decided yet"

"Clearly. Since both you and Hummel wont tell me anything. Really? Future engagement and plans to move to Asia?" Mercedes snorts while shoving down the glass of wine through her throat.

Tina and Kurt look around the house shyly. This was a game of deepest secrets right?

Kazey stifles a yawn, making Brittany grin. "Sweetie, why not go to bed? It's late already" she cooed.

"Nuh-Uh. Let's finish this first! Your turn Auntie Mercedes!" she squeaks as everyone sighs. It's not that they weren't enjoying the game, they were just afraid of their own secrets being told. Kazey may be a Pierce, but she's fierce alright.

"_I want to have a pet cat"_ Mercedes scrunches her brows in confusion. "Cat…? Who…?" she gazes up to Kazey, who was giggling non-stop.

"You want a cat, Kay?" Brittany asks the young girl.

"Mhmm" she says back with a huge smile. "An orange one! Like a tiger" she adds.

"Well, ask your mom for one. Then name it BC, okay Kaze….?" Santana chuckles softly.

"BC? Why BC?" Brittany questions.

"Bradley Cooper of course" she smirks as Tina, Mercedes and Kurt laugh.

"Seriously San, I know you love Bradley a lot, but we're not naming Kazey's cat BC if she ever has one" Brittany dejects, forgetting the fact she loves Bradley Cooper too.

"I never said anything about Bradley Cooper being BC, I said Brittany's Cat. That's what BC means" Santana corrects, still smirking.

"But that's my cat!" Kazey argues. "It's should be KC then! OH! Kazey and KC, that rhymes! I like it!" she adds, giggling non-stop again.

"Gosh, are you guys seriously not dating? Both of you are les right?"

Santana and Brittany nod. "But there's nothing going on between me and San, we're just friends" the blonde quickly says. Santana felt a stab when Brittany said that, and she doesn't know why. It's true after all, they were just friends.

"Yeah, what Britt said" Santana agreed, not noticing a mock laugh from Kurt.

"Anyways, it's my turn" the Latina says before Kazey does, opening the piece of paper. The only people left were Mercedes and Brittany.

"_Last year October, when Tina was looking for the candy she lost, it was actually with me" _Santana reads aloud, facing Brittany who rolls her eyes playfully.

"It wasn't me. I don't steal candies. Only hairballs from my neighbor's cat because it helps you learn how to make your hair into a bun" she defends herself. Santana turns away but looks back with a confused expression. "You keep hairballs?"

Brittany nods with a broad smile. "They help me with my hair!"

"I don't even know what to say…" Kurt sighs then looks at Mercedes, the only one left to suspect. "Hello there Candy"

Tina glares at Mercedes. "You stole my candies from last year? You know how much I wanted to try it!" she growls.

"Hey! You never told me you had a huge plan to go to China!"

"Taiwan. I'm upset, Cedes. I love the chocolate Mrs. Nori gives" she hisses back.

"I cant help myself, a diva always get what she wants" she nags, giving Kurt a high-five.

Before Tina could snap something back, Kazey interrupts. "Can you fight later? Auntie Tina's the last and I'm tired already" she complains.

Tina calms down a bit and roughly opens her paper, very pissed with Mercedes. She loved Nori Chocolate a lot, it was especially made by an Asian. Yes, Mrs. Nori is as Asain, who Tina respects gravely.

"This is what Britt wrote…" Tina began

"How do you know its me?" Brittany gasped, receiving odd looks from everyone.

"Ahem, you're the last one Britt"

Brittany thinks for a while, and then beams up when she gets it. "Oh! Right! Okay, you go Tina!"

"_S—_" Tina stopped, but instead, she knitted her brows together. She looks up to Brittany, smiling weakly. "Britt, are you sure you want me to say what you wrote? This is kind of… embarrassing"

Brittany tilts her head to the side and frowns a bit. "Sorry Tina, I forgot what I wrote so I don't know" she mumbles

"You are really amusing Britt-Britt" Kurt says

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes, B. It is"

"oh, thank you then!"

"Ahem, uhh…_Santana has nice skin and hair. I want to touch it" _Tina reads aloud, trying to contain the laughter inside of her.

Brittany's eyes widen once she realizes what she wrote and quickly hides her face by looking down as she blushes furiously. Santana also blushes, turning her face to Brittany with a coy smile. "Y-You want to touch my skin and hair, huh?" she chuckles.

Brittany doesn't look at Santana but replies shyly. "T-That was the only thing I could think of" she admits.

As Kurt, Mercedes and Tina laugh hysterically, Kazey jumps out of her chair, grabbing the pieces of paper and bows politely by the end of the room. "I'll throw it now! Good night!"

Everyone waves goodnight to the young girl, the trio still laughing like there's no tomorrow. "Britt, you are legendary! Can't hide anything" Kurt chokes out, clutching his stomach tightly from all the laughter.

Brittany fidgets with her fingers, feeling very shy and embarrassed. Santana nudges the blonde's arm, making her look up slightly to see Santana smiling warmly at her. "Don't mind them, I think it adorable you want to uhm… touch me" she says with comfort. Santana felt weird saying this, if someone wanted to touch her she'd beat the crap out of that person, but knowing it was Brittany, she actually felt… flattered, not turned-on and feeling sexy, but… she felt truly beautiful, like Brittany thought of her differently not like those bastards who just think about sex.

"No! I-I don't want to touch you in that kind of way, I just… find your skin and hair nice, t-that's all" Brittany denies, hoping it wouldn't make Santana think low and dirty of her.

"Well, I find you're skin and hair uhm, nice too" she says, with a smile. "Very nice" she corrects, making both of them laugh.

Tina sighs loudly. "Ahem, we're still here"

Santana smirks back, looking at Brittany who had a smirk on as well. "Let's drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask, let's get it on" Mercedes says with a snap.

[to be continued]

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**BY THE WAY, I HAVE A QUESTION TO ALL OF YOU, IF YOU WERE GOING TO REVIEW.**

**DO YOU THINK CAPTAIN AMERICA AND IRON MAN ARE GOING TO BE IN A MOVIE TOGETHER? WHEN I WATCHED CAPTAIN AMERICA YESTERDAY, IN THE ENDING… THE BLACK DUDE (IM NOT A RASIST) WITH THE EYE PATCH, HE WAS FROM IRON MAN RIGHT? AND THEY ARE 70 YEARS IN THE FUTURE. ME AND MY SISTER HAVE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT THIS…**

**ALSO, THE SCIENTIST I THINK HE'S NAME WAS "DR. STARK", SOO…. MAYBE HE'S THE GRANDPA OF TONY STARK, IRON MAN? =)))**

**HAHAHA. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**THANKS. **

**-M**


	9. Happy Halloween

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Oh, and its kinda funny, but I never mentioned where they live, so I'll tell you now… they live in New Jersey **

**CHAPTER 9**

Around midnight, Santana woke up with a painful headache. A groan escaped her lips once she stood up from the sofa she was laying down on. Just a few hours ago, they were drinking and laughing hysterically and now, glancing around the house, they all looked like zombies. Tina was lying down on the other sofa with half of her body; Kurt was sitting down on the floor, his head thrown back with dry drool all over his mouth, and Mercedes, whose chest was flat on the floor, her head resting on her left cheek. Once Santana couldn't spot Brittany anywhere, she drags herself to the kitchen, wondering if the blonde would be there. Seeing that Brittany wasn't in there either, Santana leans back on the wall and sigh heavily.

Her eyes were slightly closed but once she opened them clearly, she saw Brittany outside, on the backyard. Brittany was sitting down on the floor, hugging her legs close. She was quite startled when she felt the door slide open and saw Santana slumping down beside her with a scowl.

"Why are you up so late?" Brittany asks, but regrets it because she should ask the same question herself.

Santana drops her head to the left, her eyes meeting Brittany's blue ones and for some reason, it didn't have that spark it usually had when Santana would make eye contact with Brittany. It showed no emotion at all.

"Why are you here?" Santana repeats the same to Brittany.

Brittany looks up and sighs in content when the many stars were twinkling in the sky. "Just thinking" she replies

"Thinking of what?" Santana asks, her eyes still lost in Brittany's.

The blonde takes a deep breath and closes her eyes shut. "Many things"

Santana nods in return, not wanting to push Brittany any further.

"S-San, have you…? Have you ever regretted anything in your life?" Brittany asks out of the blue, causing Santana to look at her seriously. "There may be things I regret doing, why do you ask Britt?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders in response, her face still showing no emotion. "I was just wondering" she murmurs, hugging her legs even tighter.

Santana frowns at Brittany's actions, not happy that she saw this side of the blonde. Brittany was always happy, never showing any hint of sadness or anger, but… against the night's sky, she looked empty and it shattered Santana's heart gravely. Feeling the need to do anything to see Brittany's smile again, she reached out for Brittany's hand and clutched it tight, making Brittany glance at their intertwined fingers and Santana's hazel orbs.

"Do, Do you know what I don't regret though, Britt?" she started and Brittany shook her head. "No"

Clearing her throat, Santana showed Brittany a smile she never showed anyone before, not even her parents, a true smile. "I don't ever regret living with you, even though we only stayed for a day, it felt like everlasting joy to me. Like I've always lived here before, that I belong here. I, I don't regret that feeling at all, and… it kind of saddens me that will separate after a year or two" she confesses, earning a giggle and smile from the blonde that made Santana's tummy do flips.

"I don't regret that too" she agrees while resting her head on Santana's shoulder, daring to not let go of her warm hand.

"That's good to hear"

"Let's have a great time before we separate okay?" Brittany mutters as she was about to sleep.

"Of course, Britt. Of course" Santana yawns, as sleep got to her too.

As the stars twinkle brightly in the sky, both Brittany and Santana sleep soundly, never wanting to be apart much more.

….

**OCTOBER (SANTANA's POV)**

It's been nearly a month since I've lived in the Pierce residence and we still haven't heard from hobbit or Q. This made Brittany very worried the couple of days, ranting non-stop about them, she even considered going to Hawaii which I declined of course. Unbeknown to Brittany, I'm much more worried about the issue than herself, but I only show it at night when I cant sleep.

We are currently eating breakfast when Brittany asked me the same question again.

"Can we go to Hawaii?"

I set my mug of coffee down on the table and sighed. Brittany knew the answer, but I guess she's just trying her luck.

"Britt… we can't go, you know that" I replied; now awaiting her signature pout hat would be hard to conquer. I won't lie, this past month I've had a lot of trouble declining Brittany's absurd offer just because of that 'pout'.

Right on cue, Brittany frowns gravely at me but doesn't say anything else. She rotates her head to Kazey, who was gulping down a glass of milk.

"Kay, go get your bag for school" Brittany says sweetly as Kazey politely follows, jumping out of her seat with a nod. As Kazey slams her bedroom door shut, I turn my attention back to Brittany, whose face was still pouting. I had made her upset, I know that, but what can I do? I can't just simply agree to it.

"How's your musical dance, Brittany?" I ask so the subject would be changed, which worked because she was practically jumping up and down on her chair, a big smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, San! It's incredible!" Brittany beamed while clasping her hands together. "I'm actually finishing it up today" she added.

"That's really great Britt" I respond, very glad to see her smile again.

"Yup, so what about you, San? How's work?" she asks humbly.

I bit my lip as Brittany questioned me that because first and for most, my work is very much troubling. There's always drama everywhere, and you have to cope with your client's miseries. My reaction is completely opposite from Brittany's, whose job was entertaining and fun. What I regret the most about being a lawyer, is the client I'm working with right now, because he is a total lunatic.

"It's doing fine, Britt."I lied

"Is being a lawyer fun?" she asks with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Sure. When you see people fear you"

"People are scared of you, San?"

"I guess you can say that" I hum, taking another sip of coffee.

"But I don't get it, you're the sweetest person I know" she mutters, making me blush furiously.

I can feel my cheeks burning as my head started to spin. No one in the whole world has ever called me sweet, besides my parents and it felt good to hear it. I wanted to return the compliment, that _**she**_ was the sweetest and kindest person on earth, not me.

"T-Thank you Britt, you're very sweet and kind too" I shot back with a smirk.

"No problem, so what case are you working on?"

I immediately groan as the image of my client started flashing through my head. "I don't even want to talk about it"

"Come on! Tell me!" she squeals and I couldn't help but curl my lips into a smile. Brittany is the most adorable person in the whole wide universe.

"You might get confused but…" I glance up to see Brittany's eye brows furrowed making me chuckle. "Okay, my client…well he was caught giving drugs to drunken teenagers (age: 19, they are allowed to drink) one night, but my client says he accidentally gave them poisoned drugs rather than aspirin, The police thought he was trying to kill them. He tried to explain that it was a mistake, but the police asked why he had poison and didn't have any aspirin since they looked through his stuff" I huffed out.

Brittany closes her eyes slowly, trying to process what I just said and after a few seconds, she looks up to me with a concerned face. "Are you helping a man who kills people, San? I don't think that's a good thing…"

"What? No! No! Britt! I'm trying to help my client prove to the judges that he wasn't giving out drugs on purpose, he's innocent, well… that's what he said to me anyways" I quickly deny, erasing all negative thoughts from Brittany's mind.

Kazey returns shortly, her bag strapped to her back. She walks to Brittany's side and smiles. "I'm ready!" she announces.

Brittany gets up from her seat and pats Kazey's head affectionately. "Go wait for me in the car, alright?" she commands and before Kazey walks out of the house, she attacks me with a bone-crushing hug.

"See you later, Auntie San" she exclaims

"Same to you too, Kaze" I reply, patting her head as well.

Kazey lets go of my leg and darts out of the front door, leaving me and Brittany alone as my heart keeps beating non-stop again.

"Hey San, is it okay if you fix the table and dishes?" she asks shyly, her face turning light pink.

"Of course Britt, I live here too so I at least have to do something right?"

"Thanks. I'll see you later then" she says, waving goodbye to me.

XoXoXo

As I enter my car, my phone starts to ring. I pluck it out and frown once I saw who the caller was.

"Santana!" he yelled as I accepted his call.

"And what do I owe the pleasure, Puckerman"

"Oh come on, Santana don't play with me! Where are you? I need you now!"

"I'm on my way, just chill okay?"

"CHILL? I'm in jail, Santana! I can't just chill"

"Oh come on, you've been on probation when you were in high school, what's the difference?"

Noah Puckerman, a name I didn't ever want to hear again was now my latest client. He and I went to the same high school in Ohio; we never really talked much, only in Biology since he was my partner. Quinn and I never wanted to meet him because we thought he was disgusting and foul. Just a few days ago, I got his call saying he needed a lawyer and that I was the only one he knew. I was about to decline because Puckerman told me he didn't have any money to pay but I gave in. I, Santana Lopez owe him something from high school and that is the only reason why I accepted it.

"Just go here already; I thought you were the best lawyer Lopez, my mistake"

"Watch it, Puckerman. I am the best, actually, you could be out right now and be free if you told me the truth of what happened to you" I shot back and even though I can't see that jack ass, I know he was taken aback by my statement.

"W-What are you talking about, Lopez? I already told you my story! And that's that"

"I'm not a nut brain like you! What kind of a fool gives poison to teenagers instead of aspirin? Actually, your whole story is messed up! You told me you accidentally gave them poison, what the fuck! Seriously, Puckerman? You told the police you had poison? You could have said you thought it was aspirin, but no… you said it was poison! And you didn't even have aspirin inside your bag! That's bullshit, of course the police sent you to jail. I know you're stupid, but I didn't know you were THAT stupid"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Whatever, you're gonna rot there in that jail cell if you don't tell me the truth"

"I am telling the truth"

"Have it your way" I say, shutting down my phone and concentrating on my drive to the police station.

Once I arrived, I quickly go to the information table to ask her if I could visit Puckerman, which she accepted, giving me a pass. A loud beeping sound echoed across the building and a few guards escorted me to him. One of them opened this huge metal door that leads me to Puckerman, who was sitting down, his forehead resting on top of his hands. He looks up as the doors slam shut and gives me a weak smile.

"Why so late, Lopez?" he greeted with a nasty tone, probably fed up living in this jail center.

"I'm not late, just on time. Anyways, today is the last day for me to prove your innocence, so if you seriously don't tell me what happened, I cant help you anymore" I grunted, leaning my body forward so the guards behind the door wouldn't hear me.

"Lope—"

"Truth Puckerman, that's all I want" I cut him off, knowing fully he was just going to lie again and tell me he wasn't lying at all.

He looks deep inside my eyes and I'm glaring at him. He needed to tell me, and he knows that so with one sigh, he starts talking. "I was walking down the alley, just for a walk… I came from my pet shop when I saw this guy walk up to me"

I turn on my tape recorder and listen closely as he begins to confess. "He… pointed to some people who were laughing and swaying, you know being drunk… and told me they were his friends and they were gonna need aspirin in the morning. He told me he was in a hurry to get home, so he asked me If I could give it to them instead…"

I nod, now this makes sense rather than the made-up story he told me that doesn't even explain anything. He was probably panicking when the police saw him that he said stupid things.

"So, being a cool man I agreed. So I went up to those teenagers or college people and told them that his friend wanted me to give this, so since they were drunk they got it. And all of a sudden, there were police everywhere, it was such a coincidence really, like… like… they were waiting for me to give it to them an—"

"Okay, shut it. That's all I need to know." I said and placed my recorder back inside my bag.

"Wait, what?"

"That's all I need to know. Uhm, that kid… that gave you the poison, what's his name?"

He slumps back to his seat, shaking his head in disapproval. "Didn't ask, but… I know what he looks like"

"That wont work, which alley did you go to?"

"Just go to my pet shop, its called "Pucks and Pets", the alley were it happened is right beside it"

And that's when it hit me; Puckerman's store has to have a webcam right? All stores have them for security measures. So I gave my old school mate a wide smirk, and once he saw it, he crossed his arms together and smirked as well.

"You're smirking, you're smirking Lopez, does that mean you have it figured out already? Will you send Puckster out of this junk or what?"

"I will, only if you tell me something"

"And what's that something?" He asks curiously, one of his eye brows raised up.

"Do you have security cameras all over your pet shop? You know to see if burglars are trying to come in"

"Yeah, I do have. In and out. Why—Oh shit, HA! I get it" he laughed but slapped himself after. "Why didn't I think of that shit?" he cursed and I answered him for fun.

"Because you're stupid and I'm smart. But, back to the subject, that's good. I just need to get the tape" I murmured as I got up from my seat and started pacing around the room.

"Wait, why didn't you tell the truth in the first place? I could have solved this days ago!" I turned back to him with a scowl.

"Because the truth made me look stupid, I mean… accepting a drug from a stranger and give it to people? That's totally wrong. A kid could do better than me" he spat out.

"You are stupid, Kazey's actually smarter than you" I said, but as soon as those words escaped my lips I close my eyes shut and mentally kicked myself. I take a small peek towards Puckerman who was smirking even more.

"Okay who's Kazey? Is she your girlfriend or something? Or maybe even you're kid?" he laughed hard.

"She's Britt's da—sister. And she's only 6!"

"Wait, wait… who is Bri—"

"Do you want me to help you or not?" I interrupted him. This man cannot be trusted at all.

He put his hands up in defense, his smirk never leaving his face. "Alright alright. I was just asking, Lopez. Chill out. But, since your helping me out here... I can help you. If you need anything at all, just come to me." He winked playfully at me.

This time, it was my turn to laugh mockingly. "You know what? This is the easiest case Ive ever done! I bet a person with Down syndrome can fix this problem" I said, making him do an eye roll.

Puckerman slams both of his fists on the table and glared straight at me. "Can you just deal with this?"

I grab my purse from the seat and walked to the metal door, holding the handle I turn to him and grinned. "This is as easy as stealing a candy from a baby" I teased and left him feeling bad about himself.

Xoxoxo

As I approach "Pucks and Pets" my phone starts to ring again. I'm pretty sure Puckerman is trying to call me so I ignored it. I left my car on the road and stood in front of the store. I looked from left to right to see if anyone was around, I would be lucky if the guy that gave Puckerman the drugs came here. That would be too easy. Once the coast was clear, I enter the shop and glanced around, there were many dogs, cats and birds inside cages that looked very hungry. Of course they're hungry; Puckerman wasn't in here for days.

So trying to be a kind person, I opened some packages that contained animal food and distributed to each one of them. There was this certain cat that amused me though; it was orange with bright blue eyes just like Brittany's. Kazey wanted a cat, I should keep note about this, so thinking this would be the Pierce's future cat, I pat its head gently.

"Alright, back to business" I said and start walking to the front table first. I examined every single object that was scattered around the table, the notebooks, the files, the drawers, just for good measure. Who knows, he might be lying to me again and actually gave those poisonous drugs to those poor teenagers. I was satisfied after checking everything. He didn't have any drugs, beer (which is unbelievable) or anything dangerous, so I guess he was actually telling the truth. But, there was only one more thing I needed to see and that was the video tape of 3 days ago outside this shop.

I saw a room with a sign that said 'FOR PUCKSTER ONLY'. Since it was the only room left, I go inside. The room was filled with monitors everywhere, probably for the security cameras and online pet shopping. I scan through all the monitors and stopped on one with a masking tape attached to its screen saying 'OUTSIDE LEFT'. The right side of this store was a flower shop, so the alley street should be left from here. I sat down on the chair and started viewing some files. Today is October 30, so opening file October 27 would show me what happened.

Once the file opened, I wait patiently for anything to happen. After an hour, the screen viewed a young man maybe at his 20's wearing a black jacket and white pants. His hair is dark brown and wears circular glasses. He's looking around and that caught my attention. I lean forward to get a closer look since the monitor was blurry and now he's pulling something out of his pocket. It's a plastic bag, but I don't know what's inside. He's still looking around and then it happens. I see Puckerman, walking by him until the stranger pokes him in the back. Puckerman's turning around and the guy starts talking.

Puckerman laughs and the man hands him over something. Puckerman is walking away while the other guy runs, disappearing from the camera's view. Then Puckerman's gone too and the video goes into a complete blur.

"That wont do…." I murmur.

It won't do at all. It didn't prove anything at all, except the fact that the guy gave Puckerman something but it doesn't prove the fact it was drugs. It was just a plastic bag that had no writings. I bite my lip so hard that I could taste blood inside my mouth. How can I save Puckerman now? There's no proof at all. Angry with myself, I slam my hands on the keyboard and start cursing. It might be the easiest job ever, but it's a bit hard to prove.

A light starts to shine through my eyes and I look to my left where a monitor starts playing something. Curious, I observed the video with deep concentration. It must have opened when I slammed my hands on the keyboard.

There was still nothing on, nothing's happening but all of a sudden there's this guy coming in view, holding a piece of paper in his right hand. He's wearing a hat that makes me wonder why. It wasn't raining on the video, so why was he wearing a hat?

My question was soon answered as he took off his hat to reveal a bald head. Holy shit, it's Stahn.

Why do I know that? Because on top of his bald head with bold writing were the words "SANTANA LOPEZ RULES". Just a month ago, I wrote that on his head at the airport because he pissed me off, the permanent marker worked well. The only thing is, what in the world was he doing outside a pet shop?

"Stahn, Stahn Stahn… what are you doing there"

That's when my jaw drops; walking towards Stahn was the stranger who gave Puckerman the drugs. He's approaching Stahn, who holds up a piece of paper and pen. The stranger takes it and goes by the wall, he's writing something down. I quickly press the pause button and clicked on the zoom icon. It zooms closer, and after making it a bit clearer I was able to read the piece of paper the stranger was holding.

**DANGEROUS DRUGS COMPANY**

I, _Rubert Santiago _has received poison drug 47 from _Stahn Press_ on October 27, 2011. I swear to not tell anyone especially the police that this company exists, if I do, something crucial will happen to me and my family.

ADDRESS:

CONTACT NUMBER:

EMAIL:

SIGNATURE:

I take a moment to process all the information I just saw. Stahn, a police, is working for a company called Dangerous Drugs, which sells drugs that could kill people. Also, the police don't know this company exists, which means…. If I show them this video, not only will I get Stahn put to jail and save Puckerman from his depression, I'll get a raise. I'll be known by many lawyers and celebrities. I'll be a famous lawyer.

Maybe Puckerman's case wasn't so wasted at all, I should thank him later. So I took out my phone and was about to take a picture when I noticed that the one who called me wasn't Puckerman, it was Brittany.

I immediately felt bad for ignoring Brittany's call that I had to call her back. After two rings, she answers.

"Britt! I'm sorry, I was busy that I—"

I stopped talking when I heard a giggle on the phone.

"Britt, are you laughing?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Mhmm, you ranting is very cute" she replies and I'm happy she can't see me, because my face is burning red right now.

"R-Right.. Anyways, why'd you call?" I asked, feeling my heart beat fast again. I was too caught up with the case that I forgot I was living with Brittany.

"Well, I was wondering what time will you be home"

"And why do wonder that…?"

"Because, tonight's Halloween, silly!"

"But, today's the 30th of October, Britt. Halloween's tomorrow"

"I know, but Kay and I have our own Halloween routine every year and we kind of wanted you to join if you want" she mumbles and I can tell she's playing with her fingers again. She's so adorable.

"You know what Britt, I'd love to join you. What time?" I ask, completely forgetting about my case just like how I forgot about Brittany.

"Tonight! We always watch a horror movie the day before the trick or treating and also bake chocolate cupcakes with orange icing on top for tomorrow"

I wanted to say yes, I really do. But I have a trial today, the last day. I can't just let Puckerman stay in jail for the rest of his life when I already have my proof. I would do anything to join them, but I'm not that selfish… even if I'm falling for Brittany.

"Britt… I'm sorry, I… I have a case later and I cant miss it or else my client's gonna be sent to jail. The police and judge don't want to give me more days because they think he's a murderer. One of the teenagers was the child of the policemen, so he's pretty pissed. I only got today to prove his innocence. Im sorry Britt, you know I would love to come." I apologized

"oh, it's okay San. We'll um… good luck later, I hope you win" she replies with a sad tone. I was going to say something back but she already hung up.

Closing my phone, I slammed my head down on the table and whimpered in pain. I rub my head slowly as I use my other hand to take a picture of the evidence. Looking at the time, I grab my bag and left the shop but with one more glance at the blue-eyed orange cat.

I headed over to the City Hall.

Xoxoxo

"What is your proof? Where is it?" the judge, Brad asked.

I stood up straight and forced a smile on my lips. "Today, My proof is Police Officer, Stahn Press and college student Rubert Santiago" I said as two men enter one by one through the entrance door.

"Let Go of me! I am a police officer! I said let go of me you bastard!" I hear Stahn yell as he struggles away from the guard's grasp.

Brad looks curiously at them. "Your proof is Stahn Press, a loyal officer and Rubert Santiago, a top college student from my brother's college school?" he asks with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, so you know them? Saves me time to introduce them to you, and yes. They are my proof but I also have another one" I said, walking forward to stand in front of Stahn, giving him a death glare then handing over my phone to Brad with a smile.

"That picture was taken outside Noah Puckerman's pet shop by his security camera. If you think it's a fake, I can also give you a video clip with them meeting up and Mister Rubert Santiago signing that paper"

"What piece of paper?" Stahn growls behind my back. I wanted to kick him so hard; it seems my punishment from last month didn't scare him at all. But knowing he would rot in jail after this, I just gave him a wink.

"You know what that paper is don't worry" I said with a chuckle and look towards Puckerman who's trembling in his seat. Why wouldn't he be scared? If I don't succeed (but I'm pretty sure I will) he's gonna be sentenced to life in jail

Brad clears his throat and stands up, giving my phone back. "Miss Santana Lopez, thank you very much" he says, holding up his hand to signal some guards, who unlocks Puckerman's hand cuffs.

"Excuse me?" Stahn shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN?" he added with a menacing voice.

Brad rotates his head to Stahn then back at me. "You see, Miss Lopez… we already knew that company existed, the only problem is… we don't know who works in it. For three years we've been looking for them, and we thought Mister Noah Puckerman was the guy. But, we went to his apartment and didn't see any drugs at all, so every day we interrogate him to tell us about Dangerous Drugs Company" he said, and I saw Stahn flinch when Brad said the company's name.

"and… he always answered us with a 'no'. We thought he was lying, that he was hiding the truth, but now that we see this, the picture on your phone. You have led us to one of them" he finishes while pointing to a now pale Stahn and Rubert.

"It shocks me really, but I will handle it for now. You and Noah Puckerman may go. He is innocent" he finalizes, while striking his gavel down, which means the trial is done.

Xoxoxo

"Oh my god, Lopez! I love you!" Puckerman exclaimed with both hands on the air, feeling freedom.

"Actually I have to thank you. You actually raised my career, lots of people will be asking us about this. You don't catch a secret poisoning drug company everyday" I said with a weak smile.

"Wait, you mean we're going to be popular?"

I shrug my shoulders in response. "Who Knows?"

Then out of nowhere he's hugging me, almost cutting off my air. "AHH! I Love you dude! If you need anything at all, I'm here okay?"

He lets go and punches me lightly on the arm. I roll my eyes at him as we approach my car.

"Actually, there is something I need from you" I said, thinking of blue eyes and orange fur.

"Anything"

Xoxoxo

I enter the Pierce residence with a bit struggle since I was holding Cupcake in my other hand. Puckerman gave me the orange cat for free, and since I missed the Halloween cupcake baking I thought I'd give the cat as an apology and naming it Cupcake too. Once I enter the house, I notice the kitchen door open and the lights turned on. Curious to why it was on, I slowly walked towards it, Cupcake still in my hands.

I take a deep breath and peek through the door, when something suddenly hit me right on the face. I hear giggles and whispering.

"Heheh, good one mommy!" I hear Kazey say and Brittany giggling again.

I bring my hand up to my face as I remove … cream? They threw cream at my face? That's a classic. I got rid of all the cream with my free hand and look forward to see Brittany and Kazey smiling to each other, another bunch of cream on their hands. Out of habit, I threw my head back as they threw more cream which lands on the floor instead of my face.

"Come on San! Fight back!" Brittany yells out and I smirk playfully.

With the cream on my free hand, I place Cupcake down as she begins to walk inside the kitchen. I hear Kazey gasp and run towards it. Once I heard a thump on the floor, I know she's kneeling down to pet it, so I walk back in the kitchen and threw the cream on Kazey's face, earning a scream from the little girl.

"Ha, thought you could beat me?" I teased.

"San! Over here!" Brittany says not too far away. I rotate my head to the left, only receiving another handful of cream on my face. As I take a deep breath, I shake my head to remove the cream and playfully smirk at Brittany who begins to run away to the living room.

"You're not going anywhere!" I shout, chasing Brittany with all my might.

She jumps over the sofa and I run over to the other side, making her stop abruptly and run away again. I tackled her once I knew I was close enough, and we both fall down on the floor, me on top of her. She giggles non-stop and suddenly, I place my forehead against hers, nuzzling it so that some cream would fall on her face. I don't regret doing it though, even if it was weird to do so because I could feel her breath against my lips, our noses touching and our bodies so close to each other that it felt so good.

I slowly open my eyes, only to meet her blue ones. Our eyes were only an inch apart since my fore head was on hers. We stare at each other and I love the way her eyes shine against the night.

Brittany brings both her arms over my shoulders and smiles brightly at me. She pulls up only a bit, since we were so close already and whispers something to my ears. "Your eyes are really pretty"

I shiver once I felt her breath on my ear, sending chills all over my body. "Y-Yours are prettier" I corrected and she playfully licks off some cream from my ear, making me gulp hard.

"Thanks." She huskily says, resting her head back on the floor. "Wanna get up from me?" she asks and I quickly got up, reaching my hand out to her.

Kazey comes rushing by our side as I pull Brittany up, Cupcake on her arms. "What's her name, Auntie San?" she giggles, playing with Cupcake's paws.

I bend down and gave Kazey a coy smile. "Cupcake. Her name is Cupcake, since I missed you and Britt's Halloween routine I thought that maybe giving you an orange cat would make you forgive me" I explain, rubbing Cupcake's head as well.

"Happy Halloween, Kaze… Britt" I add, giving them both a smile.

"Is it mine, Auntie San?"

"That's right, Kaze. She's yours to keep" I agreed, earning a big hug from Kazey who lets go of Cupcake and lands perfectly on the floor.

"Thanks so much Auntie San!" she said with a very happy tone.

I let go of Kazey and Brittany walks beside me, clutching a dvd case close to her chest. "Now that San's here, Let's watch that horror movie!"

Kazey beams once Brittany said that, and quickly runs to the sofa with Cupcake. I turn to Brittany with a curious expression.

"Is Kazey going to watch a horror movie…? She's just 6 right?" I ask.

Brittany looks down and fidgets with her fingers shyly. "Well, uhmm… actually… Kazey's isn't afraid of watching them… I am" she confesses.

I look down at her hands then back up to her face that had some cream. I walk closer to Brittany, placing my hand to her cheek which makes her look up to me.

"It's okay, I'm pretty scared of horror movies too, I'll comfort you alright? Let's just wash our faces first okay?" I lied. I'm not afraid of horror movies, but I wanted Brittany to feel safe.

Xoxoxo

Okay, maybe watching a horror movie wasn't such a great idea at all. Why? Because throughout the whole movie I received Brittany's bone crushing hugs, when I mummy comes out of nowhere, she jumps on top of me. Not that I didn't mind it, no… I didn't mind it all, it's the contact that bothers me. Every time she tackles me, my chest keeps pounding because she's so close to me. Brittany would hold my hands too, and that made my tummy do flips.

I turned my head around to ask Kazey for some popcorn when Brittany screams again, turning her body to me but instead of hugging, she accidentally crashes her lips to mine. We stay there for few seconds, our lips touching each others, her eyes looking deep into mine.

I shouldn't have turned my head to Kazey, because if I didn't, I'd rather be hugged than kissed.

My heart was pounding so fast, that I thought it was going to explode. She doesn't move either, but I'm turning into a lobster, seriously, my cheeks are so damn flushed and red.

So I do the most embarrassing thing ever, and I don't even know why… but I fainted.

[to be continued]

**Please Review :) Thanks.**

**To those who are reading Brittany's Back Up Plan, it will be updated soon too. :) **

**-M**


	10. SilverWhite Flowers

Thanks for all the reviews :) enjoy.

**CHAPTER 10**

The buzzing of my phone awakened me, so I sat up, stretching my arms sideward. I drop them on my waist and look around slowly. It doesn't look like my room, oh wait… that's right, I'm living with Brittany now, why can I get that in my head? Since my body didn't want to get out of bed, I slump back down and closed my eyes shut.

I barely remember what happened to me yesterday, except for Puckerman's trial but that's all. I went back to his store with him so that he would give me an orange cat and I named it Cupcake. I named her Cupcake because I missed Brittany and Kazey's Halloween baking routine and thought they would forgive me for not attending. Then I was smack in the face by a … soft, creamy thing. And lastly, I remember tasting chocolate fudge.

Sweet, creamy chocolate fudge, I wonder… did I eat some cupcake last night?

I look up to check the time, making me startle a bit because it was almost 12pm already. My tummy grumbles hungrily so I finally get up for some breakfast.

Walking out of my room, I bumped into Brittany, who was carrying a stack of towels.

"Oh, goodmorning Britt" I greet with a smile.

"M-m-morning" she replies with a shaky voice, not even bothering to look me in the eye. Brittany looks down on my lips, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Is there something wrong? Crap, do I have dried drool all over my mouth?" I ask hastily, covering my mouth with both of my hands, not wanting to show Brittany my ugly face.

"No, there's nothing there"

"Good" I said, removing my hands from my mouth and sighing in relief.

"Why were you looking at my lips then?"

Brittany eyes me curiously, her blue eyes sparkling against the sun's rays like always. Just seeing her looking at me like that makes me feel so secure and, and, I'm not so sure what the other feeling is, I just know there's something.

"You—don't remember anything? Last night?"

I shake my head in disapproval, wondering if whatever I did last night is connected to my lips. All I saw was darkness after tasting something sweet, and then I'm on my bed just about to get up. Yet here is Brittany, asking me something I don't recall.

"Oh, That's… well, that's okay" she mumbles, tilting her head to the side confusingly.

"I left you some breakfast in the fridge, uhm, I'll just put these over there" she adds, tightening her grip on the towels.

"Alright, Thanks for breakfast Britt" I smiled, walking past her to the dining table.

Today is the 31st of October and Brittany informed me that every year on that day, Oakwood Village holds a trick or treating festival. Every house is qualified to join, prepare candies for the little kids who would visit while wearing silly costumes. The kids and teenagers are the only ones allowed to go around, well the adults are allowed too but they're responsible for staying in the house, waiting for them to pick up the candies. I asked Brittany last time on who brought Kazey around the village for Halloween and she said her friend 'Molly' picks her up all the time. What I don't understand was the fact I spotted Kazey quivering when Brittany said that name, like it was some kind of curse. I turned to Brittany who seemed to not notice it, so I brushed it off. Kazey's probably excited to see Molly again that she was quivering with joy, yes … that might be it.

Opening up the fridge, I saw a plate containing bacon and egg, covered in plastic. A note was stuck on top of it, written in very nice handwriting. Brittany's writing is my favorite font. "FOR SANTANA, IN CASE I LEFT FOR WORK ALREADY –B"

I let out a small chuckle and snatched it out from the cold fridge, slamming it shut after. As I walk over to the dining table, Kazey comes rushing in. Once I look up at her, a goofy smile curls to my lips. Kazey was already wearing her Halloween costume and I'm not surprised on what she chose. It's perfect actually. She's sweet and cheery but can also be very sneaky and smart. Like that time on August, the day after I started living in Pierce residence, she all gave us small pieces of paper and markers then instructed us to write our deepest darkest secret. Since she said no one was going to read it aloud, I honestly wrote my deepest secret and I almost died, not literally though, if it wasn't for Kurt. He kindly stopped and rephrased it instead.

Recalling what happened that day, I failed to notice Kazey was already waving her palm in front of my face. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and smiled at Kazey again. She was wearing a pirate costume.

"Auntie San, I asked you a billion times! You never answered"

I bowed apologetically, taking a bite of some egg. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how a pirate suits you" I honestly said.

"Really? Yay!" she squealed, smiling broadly.

"Why are you wearing it now? Its just uhh…" I glanced around the room for the clock and once I spot it, I quickly sighed. I'm such a heavy sleeper.

"It just 12pm Kaze"

"Because you're coming with me and I'm too excited!"

"Arent you going uhh.. whats her name… uhm"

"Mo—Molly?"

"Yeah! Her! Arent you going with her?"

I munch on another piece of bacon, looking at Kazey fidgeting with her fingers just like Brittany. I know what it means, to fidget like that, it means Kazey's hiding something from me, or just being plain shy. It makes me worry when I see either of them play with their fingers like that, and just as I was about to ask what was wrong, Brittany comes back, lifting Kazey up to her waist.

"Hi Kay! I see your wearing your costume now, you're never like this… always running away when trick or treating comes" Brittany rants, nuzzling her nose to Kazey's which makes the little girl giggle.

"Cuz Auntie San's bringing me this time!" Kazey exclaims, letting me drop my fork on the plate.

I thought Kazey was kidding. I can't go trick or treating, wearing all those silly ugly costumes. In fact, I've never done trick or treating before. So I immediately stood up from my seat and shot Brittany a glare, actually it was more of a stare, I can't glare at Brittany, that would be heartbreaking.

"Uhm, Britt? What is Kazey talking about? She's kidding right?" I choked out, pieces of bacon still inside my mouth.

"Actually, I was going to ask Kay that" Brittany agreed, putting the little girl back down. "Kay, what are you talking about? Molly's taking you trick or treating!"

"But I want Auntie San, come on Mom, she'll be leaving next year and I wont have a chance to go trick or treating with her" Kazey huffed out, crossing her arms together. "Besides, Auntie San is much more fun-ner than Mol-Molly"

"But Molly's going to be upset sweetie" Brittany cooed, kneeling in front of the girl. She abruptly brings up her hand to tuck some of Kazey's loose hair behind her ear, smiling sweetly. "You cant just ditch her"

"But I want Auntie San! Only her!"

"Kay W—"

"Its okay" I blurt out, taking a sip of coffee. The mug still on my lips, I can sense two pairs of radiating eyes staring at me. I put the mug back down on the table and cough loudly, rolling my eyes playfully at Kazey. She owes me big time. I hate seeing them argue after all. I still don't like the idea though, but I'll sacrifice, it's for Kazey and Brittany.

"It's fine. I'll take her trick or treating. I have nothing to do" I added, shifting my body slightly since they're eyes were still glued to me.

"A-Are you sure San?" Brittany stutters, standing back up and walking closer to me.

"Positive, it might actually be fun" I lied, winking at Kazey who was beaming with joy. Brittany turns around to Kazey, who stops smiling and raises one of her eye brows. Shrugging it off, Brittany rotates her head back to me, and I see Kazey jumping up and down silently, making me laugh.

"T—Are you laughing? Why are you laughing?" Brittany asks quickly, turning back to Kazey who stops yet again, a straight face shown. Since I decided to play along, I playfully cross my eyes and stick my tongue out, making goofy faces, and causing Kazey to snort quietly. She was trying her best not to laugh I bet.

"Wha—Why are you.. San?" Brittany goes back to me and since me and lil' Kaze are playing a game, I tilt my head to the side and furrowed my brows. "What Britt? I didn't do anything"

I take a peek at Kazey who was pretending to be a fish, puffing out her cheeks and placing her arms to the side, as if swimming. A tiny chuckle comes out from my mouth and Brittany turns back to Kazey, catching her by the last minute. Brittany's face turned slight pink, bringing her hands up to her thighs.

"Kazey Pierce, Did you just pretend to be a fish while I was talking to Santana?" Brittany asks sternly.

"Uhm… uhh… Ohh! I have to feed Cupcake, see you both later!" Kazey huffs out, leaving me behind with Brittany. Thanks a lot Kaze, totally awesome for you to leave me here.

Brittany slowly rotates her head to me with an amused face and was about to say something when her cheeks start to turn red again, looking down on my lips. Seriously, is there something wrong with my lips?

"Britt—"

"I… I have to check on the Halloween cupcakes" Brittany interjects, quickly walking away from me before I could protest. I'm trying to think what I've done that was ever so related to my lips, but I just can't seem to know.

After I finished eating my meal, I go back inside the kitchen and leave it on the sink. Brittany was in front of the oven, bending down. Completely showing off her butt, which caught my eyes at once, and suddenly I feel a twinge on my lips, like it's reacting to something. How awkward can my lips get?

"Did you make new ones?" I ask.

Brittany stands up straight, much to my displeasure and smiles weakly, her cheeks still red. "Yeah, Kay and I woke up at 8 to make new batches. Much better ones, since we used most of the batter on throwing it to your face last night" she giggles.

"Oh yeah, what happened last night? After you and Kaze kept throwing cream balls at me?" I curiously asked.

"Well, we watched a movie, horror one which I was really scared of. Then s—"

Brittany stopped again, her cheeks weren't even red anymore; they were actually darker than that, if it's possible. This is the third time I asked Brittany the same question and she always stops at one point. This girl is really forgetful, I know because I've lived with her for almost two months (aug-sept).

"Britt, you've been acting like this for the past few minutes. I just started my day, and I would love to know why you keep turning into a lobster and start looking at my lips. Is there something wrong with my lips that its funny you turn red?" I huffed out.

"No. You're lips are fine… it just.."

"Just?"

"Mommy! Mommy! Cupcake spat out a hairball" Kazey shouts, ruining the moment.

"I have to go—"

"—you're not getting away from this okay? It's weird. When you talk to me, you only look at my lips" I sighed, but gave Brittany a reassuring smile, to show her I wasn't pissed. I have no right to be because I don't recall anything.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" she mumbles, thinking I was mad at her.

"I'm not mad Britt, just confused. Uhm, I'll be in my room" I tell her.

"Okay" I hear her say, leaving quietly.

Xoxoxoxo

(BRITTANY POV)

I grabbed an old newspaper from under the coffee table and drop it on top of Cupcake's hairball. Ever since I accidentally kissed Santana yesterday, all I thought about were lips. Fat lips, Tight Lips, Small Lips, and all those kinds. Truth be told, I even searched all about them on the internet, trying to figure out what kind of lips Santana tasted like. The result was fat, glossy lips, which I like.

What's very stupid of me is the fact Santana asked me the same question not twice, but trice and I keep forgetting the kissed we shared many hours ago. At first I forgot everything about the kiss, how we were throwing cream and chasing each other and suddenly I realized the kissing moment, shutting my mouth closed before the truth gets set free. If Santana doesn't remember the kiss, then I won't tell her. It was purely accidental after all, nothing serious. I was scared from the movie and turned my head to Santana, ready to hug her tight but I was met with fat, glossy lips instead.

I should keep note about not spilling it out to Santana.

"Kay, can you get a wet towel?" I say loudly, earning a swift answer from my little munchkin. "Yes Mommy!"

I bent down and disgustingly wrapped the newspaper around the hairball, bringing it up to the trashcan. After throwing it away, Kay comes to me with a towel in tow.

"Here Mommy" she said, handing out the towel to me.

"Thanks Kay"

I smiled warmly at Kay and bend back down, wiping the vomit clean.

"Say Mommy, do you want to join me and Auntie San for trick or treating?" Kay asks shyly.

I rotate my head to her, and see Kay mindlessly playing with her fingers. It reminds me so much of my past self, and even my now self. Before, when our parents were nice and fun, I would always fidget with my fingers when I asked something from them, whether it was a new toy, dancing lessons or a pet. It always worked, but I hate thinking about them, it hurts too much.

I wanted to tell Kay that 'yes, I would love to go' but I can't. I have to stay here and wait for other kids to get their Halloween treats. At least Santana is willing to go with Kay, and from the looks of it, I could tell Santana isn't really fond of Halloween.

"Sweetie, you know the answer, of course I can't. I have to stay here" I sighed, standing up straight with a frown.

Kay frowned too, bowing her head down sadly. I gently pulled up her chin with my hand and smiled weakly at her. "Don't be sad, you know I'd do anything to be with you" I tell her.

"I know" she grunt and roughly shakes her head, so my grasp on her chin would let go.

"I'll go to my room" she adds, stomping away loudly.

Once the door slams shut, I slump down on one of the sofa's and sigh heavily. We're always like this, every trick or treating. She knows I cant go with her, but every time I decline her pleading offer, she runs to her room and not come out until Molly comes. I had to drag her out of the room so that she'd have a fun time with Molly.

Molly was her only friend, and sometimes I just don't understand why Kay wouldn't want to go trick or treating with her. Molly is always sweet and polite to me.

Then suddenly the image of Santana's lips come to my mind again. I should stop thinking about her; she's just a very close friend of mine, that's it. But I won't deny the feeling inside of me that says I want to kiss her again. Ugh, I hate my thoughts.

Xoxoxo

Its 7pm, almost time for the big event. I'm wearing a pirate costume too since Kay won our tiny bet. We wore duck costumes last year, Kay didn't like it because she wants something scary but she told me she loves ducks, just not for Halloween. All the cupcakes are placed nicely in a silver tray and I'm waiting for the duo to get out of their rooms and get ready for some fun outside, while I'm going to be stuck here saying "Happy Halloween" about 40 times.

"Ouch, Kaze! Watch the horns!" I hear Santana yell inside Kay's room.

Around 3pm a while ago, Kay came out of her room and begged Santana to go with her to the mall. Kay wanted Santana to buy her costume but Santana told her she would wear simple clothes which Kay strongly denies. After a few more whines from Kay, Santana obliged to go and ever since they came back, Kay didn't want to show me the costume so I'm very curious right now to see what Santana picked.

I hear a few struggles and bumping from the room, making me giggle softly. The noise subdues after a few moments and I see the door crack open. Kay's first to go out, wearing an adorable pirate costume. She runs to my arms and I hoist her up, letting Kay rest on my hips.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" I teased.

"Nope. I don't like being mad at mommy"

"Of course you don't" I said, rolling my eyes. Kay says that every year.

"Auntie San, You can come out now!" Kay yells loudly.

I avert my attention to the empty hallway and suddenly, my jaw drops and my cheeks turn dark red once again as Santana exits the room. My eyes never leave her as she walks down the house towards me and Kay with a shy smile. Santana doesn't look scary at all, quite the opposite really, she's doing sexy.

Santana's wearing a devil's costume. She's wearing a tight, black tube dress that ends until the top of her knees, a red headband with thorns sticking on both ends and at the back of her dress was a long tail with the end shaped like a heart. Santana has become Satan.

"How do I look Britt?"

I was too caught up with what she was wearing that I didn't notice her standing in front of me already. I clear my throat and slowed down my breathing.

"You're gonna pop the eyeballs out of some teenagers" I choked out, feeling a sweat drip down the back of my neck.

"Thanks Britt. You look good too" she replies, directing towards my ragged clothing.

"Good? It's just some old clothes"

"Old clothes look hot at you though" she shots back, winking at me playfully.

My cheeks turn dark red again as I hastily glance at Santana's lips once more, this doesn't go unnoticed by her of course.

"You're looking at my lips again Britt, what's up?" she growls, not to menacingly.

I quickly look up to her brown orbs and bite my lip softly. "Nothing, just admiring the view" I said with a grin.

"Alright, you ready to go Kaze?" she cooed to the little girl on my arms.

"Ready!" she exclaims, jumping out of my arms and running out of the door.

"Have fun" I tell Santana as she was about to leave the door as well.

"Seriously Britt, I don't understand why I cant stay here and give out the candies while you go out with Kaze. I know you want to go so badly" she says out of nowhere, taking me by surprise.

"Because, if I let you stay here you'll fall asleep and not give these out" I explained, pointing my index finger to the many trays.

"True" she admits sadly.

"Just go have fun with Kay okay? And bring her back here at around 10" I smile broadly as Santana nods.

"Okay, See you later Britt" and with that said, Santana leaves the house too.

Taking into my surroundings, I walk to the coffee table and pick up the tray of cupcakes. A door bell comes echoing through the walls of the house and I happily skip my way to the door. Once I open it, I'm quite surprised to see who my first trick or treat-er is.

"Officer Ron?"

It was Ron, the guard who works in Oakwood village, the guy who replaced Stahn who was now in jail, the thought of it made me smile.

"H-Hi Ms. Pie-rce, I-I just wanted to wish you a hap-py h-hall-oween" he stutters, just like always.

"Happy Halloween too. Here, have one" I replied, handing over a cupcake to the nice man.

"Tha-Thank you s-so much Ms. P-Pierce"

"You want to come in?" I kindly asked as he nods shyly.

Ron enters the house and looks around with an astonished expression. "You-Youre house is quite beautiful M-Ms Pierce"

"It's just normal, but thanks. So what brings you here?"

"I-I was stan-ding on g-guard when I-I thought th-that maybe I-I should g-greet you. You a-are very kind t-to me Ms. Pierce"

"Your welcome" I said, smiling wide.

As I gestured Ron to sit down on one of the sofas something caught my eye. I look up to see Kay's pirate hat on top of the small desk beside the kitchen.

"Oh my. Kay loves that hat" I muttered, walking close to it.

"E-Excuse me M-Ms. Pierce?"

"I have to give this to her" I mumbled, forgetting Ron was still in the house.

"M-Ms. Pierce?"

"Ron!" I exclaimed, now realizing he was there. "Can you give those cupcakes to the kids that would be visiting? I'll be back soon, Kay forgot her hat" I blabbed non-stop.

"But M—"

I couldn't hear what Ron said after because I was already outside of the house, running as I look for both Kay and Santana.

Xoxoxox (SANTANA POV)

"Happy Halloween lil' Kazey and friend!" a woman said as she kindly pours some candy on Kazey's orange bucket.

"Thank you Mrs. Kim!" Kazey exclaims, looking happily at the many candies on her bucket.

"You're welcome sweetheart" she replies, smiling brightly. "And you, young lady are you sure you don't want some candy?" she adds, directing her gaze at me.

"It's alright, I'm just here to go around with Kaze"

"How kind o—"

"Ma!" someone yells from inside the house, cutting off Mrs. Kim's statement.

"Ma!"

"What is it, Rick? I'm talking to someone here" she growls as a teenage boy approaches her.

"I don't care" he hisses back then looks at me.

"I mean… who are you? I-I haven't seen you before" he quickly changes his mood, eyeing me up and down which I think is very disgusting. This is why I hate men, they're rude, unlike women who are gentle and kind… like Brittany.

"Come on Kaze, lets go. Thanks again Mrs. Kim" I ignored him, smiling coyly at the old woman. Mrs. Kim nods humbly as we walk down the steps of her house.

"Auntie San" Kazey says softly, like a whisper and I look down to see her frowning.

"What is it Kaze?"

"I left my pirate hat" she says sadly, her signature pout still there.

"Do you wanna go home and get it?" I ask as we were nearing another house.

"I don't know. Should we?" she said, looking up to me with want.

"I can tell you want to wear it badly, so let's go home" I decided, holding her tiny hands tight.

"No, It's okay, I want more candies before it runs out" she says, quickly changing the emotion of her eyes to candy-want.

I chuckle softly and shake my head unbelievingly when a young fat girl walks towards us. "Hey Kazey" she says loudly, making me look at her with disdain.

"M-Molly" Kazey hushes out, scooting closer to my side.

"Yup, why did you decline my offer to go trick or treating with you?"

"I… I'm going with my Auntie San, she wont be here next year so I thought…."

"Well, you though wrong. I mean…" she glances up to me with a smile that makes my tummy grumble weirdly. "Hi there, you must be Auntie San. I'm Molly, a friend of Kazey's" she introduces herself and I could feel Kazey's grip harden against my hand.

"Yes, I've heard. Where's your mom, Molly?" I ask curiously, looking around to see anyone who was related to her.

"At home with Trevor, my brother. I'm all alone you see, because Kazey left me"

"I didn't leave you. You should have asked Lena to go with you" Kazey retorts, not lessening the grip of our intertwined hands.

Molly starts to glare at Kazey and out of habit; I gently push Kazey behind me. "Were you just glaring at Kaze?" I snarled at the fat girl.

"Glaring? Of course not Ms. Lopez" she dejects, smiling awkwardly.

"You're a creepy kid, what are you implying?" I said, eyeing her strictly.

"Well, I simply want to go around trick or treating with Kazey, that isn't bad right?" she said, moving her eyes to Kazey who was still behind me.

"Kazey promised me" she adds, saying it like there was some meaning.

"Promised you what?"

"She knows what I mean" Molly simply says, her voice was so high, I bet it could break the window glasses. She stretches out her right hand and Kazey peeks out, shivering uncontrollably.

"Right Kazey? Come on, lets go"

Kazey comes out from my back and takes Molly's hand. I quickly slap Molly's hand away from Kazey's and place my hands on top of her shoulders, bending down to match her height.

"What are you doing Kaze? Don't go with her, let's go"

"It's okay. I promised Molly" she replied, her face showing no emotion, like she gave up and was ready for something bad.

Molly placed her hand on top of mine and I abruptly look at her with disgust.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Bye Ms. Lopez" she says, taking Kazey's hand and walking away from sight.

I stay kneeling down on the ground, not liking what happened at all. Kazey was definitely afraid of Molly, I could feel it, sense it, and it just makes me wonder why Brittany hasn't noticed it before? I angirly get up from the ground to avoid strange stares from the kids walking by and trot my way to the park.

The park's gates were chained close as I neared it and a man wearing a dead waiter's costume appeared in front of me.

"Hello, welcome to the Haunted House special of Oakwood village, if you may pass here" he gestured towards a small opened gate that was right beside the huge ones.

I had nothing to do so I followed him and entered the gate. Once I entered, the dead-waiter closed it shut. I turned around to see him at the other side of the gate, waving mischievously.

"Just straight forward Miss" he instructs, pulling a blanket over the gate so that the only thing I could see was complete darkness.

"Hey Wait!" I yell, but he doesn't respond. My breathing becomes heavier as I look back at the straight passageway. I hesitantly walked forward, not looking anywhere but north. I gulped hard as time passes by and suddenly I feel something touch my shoulder. I shrieked aloud and rotated my body around, only to see nothing.

I inhaled and exhaled fastly, then continued walking again. Who touched me just now? Was the only thing repeating in my head as I felt someone snatch my right leg and pull me … down? Oh shit, it better not be a kid dressed up as a zombie. Please, anything but that.

"Ahh!" I screamed as the person who grabbed my legs was dragging me somewhere. I tried to grab a hold of anything I could feel, but I'm sure the only thing surrounding us is grass. I quickly kick my legs loose, but the stranger is holding me very tight. He or she is very strong.

"Let go!" I shout, knowing fully he wouldn't. My dress is getting muddy and I feel the wet grass scratching my cheeks. How can they just drag me on the ground? That's absurd.

The pulling stops and I'm lying down on the cold ground, the scent of soil evading my nostrils. I slowly get up and shift my body left to right, hoping to see light, but sadly, I don't.

"Okay so you just drag me here? That's the whole haunted house business? Pretty lame if you asked me" I yelled to no one particularly. Truth be told, the whole 'dragging me thing' already scared the shit out of me. But they ruined my dress, so I'm pissed.

I crossed my arms together and waited for something to happen. Since nothing came, I sighed and started walking north, well I think its north, I'm not so sure. As I took one step, I hear something crawling behind me. I turn around, my eyes widening after what I saw. There were hands, just hands, no arms, no body, just hands. They were crawling their way to me.

On the end of all those hands were blood and bones and it sent shivers down my spine. I'm freaking out, I'm frozen. I snap out of my paralyzed state and began to run. Who cares if it's just some fake, technology creation, this shit scares me. I don't want to see those things crawl on my body.

As I run for my life, not literally, a growl eluded my ears. I feel thumping and screaming, turning around I spot a huge dog with huge fangs chasing a teenager. I sigh of relief escapes my mouth when I don't spot any crawling hands coming after me, but that feeling of relief was soon gone as the teenager passed me and the dog's golden eyes are on me now.

"Shit" I cursed and began running towards the direction the girl went to. I'm not afraid of dogs, but when you look at it run and growl you feel like it's coming to eat you.

I turn left and was glad the dog continued running forward, not noticing me as I hid in the darkness. I was walking backwards when something holds my leg again.

"_uwoohhh"_ was all I heard.

I turned around only to see a couple of zombies popping out of the soiled ground and hoisting themselves up. I bowed my head down to see a hand coming out from the ground, holding my shins tightly. It pulls himself up and shows his rotten face to me, which is very unlucky because I'm very afraid of zombies. They are my worst nightmare. I should give a tip to whoever made this haunted house thing because it's really good.

Since zombies scared me a lot, my knees go weak and I fall down, shivering like an old lady. I hope no one sees me, this is too embarrassing. They aren't real, I know, but no matter what happens to my life, once I've seen a zombie, I go pale. There was this time when I was 7, my mom and I watched this movie all about zombies and I wasn't able to sleep for weeks. These are one of the reasons why I never go trick or treating because if I see anyone dressed as one, I'm going to turn white and weak and I don't want anyone to see me like that. The only people, who did though, were only my parents and Quinn.

I'm shivering like I've never did before. This is the first time I've experienced a bunch of dressed-up zombies crawling deadly at me and I just feel like screaming. This isn't me at all, but I cant help but want to cry too. That's how much zombies scare me, that's why I don't have a backyard at my house (not Brittany's house) even though Brittany has her own backyard, I don't mind because I'm not alone and that's why I don't go trick or treating, I already told you that though. I shouldn't have agreed to this, I'm pretty sure I'll faint and when I wake up, and see a bunch of adults or teenagers laughing at me hysterically.

The zombie who was still holding my feet was already on top of my lower half, continuing its way to my face, probably to bite my brains. That sounds way too weird.

"Please stop" I muttered, clenching the grass tightly on both my hands.

"Please…" I pleaded, which I never do.

"St—"

"AHH!" I hear someone yell not too far from here.

I know that voice, it was Brittany's. I don't know what came to me, but I punched the fake zombie hard on the face and stood up quickly, running towards Brittany's voice. For some odd reason, my body functioned up once I heard her scream, it made me worried. I was getting closer, I feel it and once I saw a flash of blonde hair, I stop.

"Britt!" I exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"S-San is that you?" she whispers quietly.

"Yeah, what are you … why are you here?" I ask, nearing my body to hers.

"Why were you screaming?" I added. I'm not sure if I'm looking at her because the only thing I see is blonde hair. Her back was probably facing me since I couldn't see Brittany's radiant blue eyes that would shine even at the darkest places.

"O-Over there" she replies, finally turning to me and I immediately saw her eyes, tearing up a bit. She was pointing to the dark of course. It was too dark to see anything but her eyes.

"What'd you see Britt?" I whispered quietly, stepping closer to Brittany's side.

"He's there" she squeaked.

"Who's there?"

"Albert Einstein" she answered—wait, hold up. Albert Einstein? I must be deaf.

"What?" I asked again, not believing my ears.

"It's Albert Einstein San, he's over there. I saw him" she said, walking behind me. "He's there"

"The scientist?"

Brittany nods in response, resting her forehead against my back. "You're afraid of Albert Einstein, a well known scientist?" I rephrased, adding more meaning to the question.

"Yes… He's too smart. It's scary, he isn't human San. He's brain's scary. He's scary" she mumbles.

A smile creeps into my lips as I turn around and pull Brittany into a hug. She's the most adorable person I've ever met.

"It's okay. Albert Einstein won't hurt you" I hummed as silence eluded Brittany's whimpers.

After a few minutes Brittany gently pushes me back, much to my displeasure but I wont say it. "Thank you San" she sighs, slowly intertwining our fingers together. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what she's doing.

"You're welcome Britt" I replied, smiling wide even though I know she couldn't see it.

"Can we leave this place? I'll tell you everything after. Albert Einstein might come out again"

"Sure Britt. Sure" I chuckled, completely forgetting the whole zombie scene. Oh crap, I just remembered it now, but honestly, I really don't care anymore since Brittany and I are holding hands.

We walk forward with no more intrusions from any zombies, dogs, hands and Albert Einstein which makes us both very happy. Suddenly a woman in a maid costume approaches us with a dead smile.

"This is the end of the haunted house, the exit is here please" she instructs, gesturing her hands to a silver gate.

"Thank you" I choked out.

She lazily bows her head and goes ahead of me and Britt, waiting by the side of the gate.

"Quite the haunted house huh Britt?" I say once we were out of the park.

"Mhmm" she replies, looking down at our hands then back at me with a flushed face.

"It's okay, please don't let go. I like holding hands with you" I blurt out, scratching the back of my neck shyly at what I just confessed.

Brittany's grip tightens and I smile brightly. "Me too" she admits.

We sway our hands back and fortg as we glided through the streets of Oakwood Village. From time to time I take a small peek at Brittany. Her face was even more beautiful sidewards, showing off her perfectly shaped chin. I was eyeing Brittany's flawless neck mindlessly that I didn't notice her head rotating to me, catching me by the last minute.

"Hey San, I want to take you somewhere" Brittany tells me.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up to Brittany's blue orbs. "Where's that?" I ask curiously.

Brittany winks at me playfully, tugging my hands and running away. I do the same and run with her as we approach a big metal gate with a warning sign on it.

"Britt.. what a—"

"Shh" she shushes me, letting go of my hand and walking towards the handle of the gate. Brittany slowly turns the knob around and the gate opens with a cracking noise. She goes back to me and holds my hand again, making me smile goofily.

"Come on, let's go in" she says, nodding her head at the open gate.

"But Britt, it has a warning sign" I teased her.

"I know you want to come in more than I do" she shot back.

"Mhmm, you got that right" I said, smirking.

"Where's this place anyways?"

"It's behind the park, like a mini one, for the ones who own Oakwood village, they don't want crowded people so they have their own min-park here" Brittany explains.

"What are we waiting for then, trouble-maker? I want to see this park"

She nods enthusiastically and we both enter to another dark place. Once we're in, it doesn't seem like a dark place at all. When you look up, the stars and moon are shining brightly here, rather than the other, huge park. Looking around, it's like you're in a wonderland.

"Wow" I sighed

"I know. How dare they keep this a secret from us?" Brittany joked.

"Who's us?" I ask, walking around the park with glimmering eyes. I don't think of zombies when I'm here, which is great, but maybe it's 'cause Brittany's here with me. I'll never know now will I?

"Mr. and Mrs. Kim own the whole village. Mrs. Oakwood got married to Mr. Kim, that's why she's named Mrs. Kim now" Brittany replies. "I bet Kay and you already visited them"

I spot a silver white flower sticking out from one of the bushes. Bending down to pluck it out, I respond to Brittany's statement. "Mrs. Kim only, Havent seen Mr. Kim, but I think I saw her son… Rick was it?" I said, twirling the stem of the white flower.

"Ohh, actually, Rick isn't related to Mrs. Kim, he's Mr. Kim's child only. I heard the old Mrs. Kim died a few years back"

"That's sad. Sorry about that" I sighed, gliding back to Brittany's side.

"I haven't met Mrs. Kim, but I bet she was a great woman. Mr. Kim said so himself, that's why Rick isn't good to the NOW Mrs. Kim, he believes he has only one mom, that's the deceased Mrs. Kim" Brittany says sadly, slumping down on a bench.

I do the same and slowly sat down on the bench, the flower still on my hands. "We should stop talking about the Kim's history. What I want to know it why you're here and not at home?" I blabbed, facing my direction to Brittany who began to fidget with her fingers.

"Kay left her hat so I thought that maybe I'd look for both of you so I would give it to her" Brittany explains, reaching inside her ragged pirate costume and pulling out a folded piece of clothing.

"I accidently ended up at the haunted house and I'm happy I bumped into you" she ends, smiling warmly at me.

"Glad I could help…" I replied, matching Brittany's smile. I look down at the flower then back at Brittany as she tucks some loose hair behind her ear. I shuffled closer to her, bringing the flower up to eye level. "Hey Britt…." I started to say…

"Yeah?" she responds, rotating her head to me with a confused expression. Even though it was dark, we were so close; I could see her face perfectly.

"Could I put this flower on your ear?" I ask shyly, twirling the silver white flower in front of Brittany as she's looks at it curiously.

"I mean… you… you don't have to, that was stupid of me, fo-forget it that was—" I began ranting, a blush formulating on my cheeks.

Brittany giggles softly, clasping both of her hands to mine, keeping my cold hand warm. "It's okay, shh… I don't mind" she replies softly, rubbing my hand gently.

I gave Brittany a tight lip smile as she lets go of my hand and closes her eyes shut. I take a deep breath and bring my free hand to her cheek, brushing it lightly. I feel her quiver at my touch as I lean forward, our noses almost touching.

"Are you sure? It might be weird of you to umm…" I ranted again, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay San. It's just a flower right? Nothing's wrong with that" she teased.

"Right" I agreed, moving my freehand to Brittany's left ear, brushing some hair off. Slowly, I placed the silver white flower on top of her ear and lean back, admiring the way it shines against Brittany's blonde locks.

She slowly opens her eyes and right on cue the moon starts to shine on her as she smiles sweetly at me. It was like looking at an angel. Brittany's blue eyes twinkling like the stars, her blonde hair flashing brightly, her teeth sparkling as she smiles, then the flower on top of her ear, making her even more beautiful, but most of all, was her laugh… How it was the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. Who cares if she was wearing a pirate costume? It doesn't matter.

"How do I look?" she teases, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Beautiful" I blurt out, blushing shyly.

"Thanks San" she replies, looking down on my lips then back up with her cheeks turning bright red.

I didn't ask why she was looking at my lips anymore. I didn't care. Just by looking at her like this made me realize something.

I think I'm in love with Brittany Susan Pierce.

[to be continued]

**Please review :)**

**Thank you**

**-MAMA PIE-**


	11. Confessions and Calls

**Heyo. :)**

**Chapter 11**

"I think I love you" was the only thing Santana could say, admiring every single sparkle shining on Brittany's face.

Brittany's eyes widen and the flower on top of her ear suddenly slides off, landing right on top of her lap as she unbelievingly gazes at Santana's brown orbs. A blush darkens on her pale cheeks as she shyly bows down and starts to play with her fingers mindlessly.

Santana was too caught up with Brittany's beauty that she didn't even realize the sudden confession she just blurted out. She swiftly shakes her head out from her thoughts and glances at Brittany for a while before bowing down too, scratching the back of her neck shyly.

"Is it true?" Brittany husks out, not moving her eyes away from her fingers.

"That… that you somehow love me?" she adds, taking a big gulp as she waits patiently for the truth.

There was no turning back, all those months of feeling something towards the blonde woman made Santana insane. It was now or never, she has to at least tell Brittany that she has feelings for her; the ones that would make her have a heart attack. Santana's only worry would be the painful rejection from Brittany if the woman didn't feel the same.

"Y-Yes, I think… no, I meant yes. I… I have a major crush on you Britt, I mean… not really a crush but an undying love for you? Sorry, that's too cheesy … I mean there's something inside my stomach that's aching… no that's to cliché… ughh.." Santana rants non-stop as the beating of her heart increases with every word that escapes her mouth.

Brittany slightly looks up to see Santana's forehead sweating a lot, you could tell that the Latina was very nervous. A giggle comes out of Brittany's lips when Santana suddenly slaps herself in the forehead because of something she said.

"You stole my heart… no, what I really meant was… I drank a love potion that made me fall… no, too harry potter-y. My thoughts and ac… crap, too … ugh! What the fuck am I saying.. I mean, I—"

Brittany cut her off by gently placing her index finger on Santana's lips, giving her a megawatt smile.

"Stop babbling, I just asked a simple question" Brittany teased with a goofy smile. She couldn't help it; Santana just confessed to her that she was in love with Brittany Susan Pierce. Well, she didn't exactly confessed, Santana blabbed and ranted non-stop instead, but that was good enough because Brittany remembered everything Santana rambled about, even the one when she said "the magnet in my heart was attracted to yours" which made Brittany laugh hysterically.

"Just give me a swift nod okay? Do you… love me in some kind of way?" Brittany rephrased, dropping her finger down and smiling broadly at Santana, who takes multiples of deep breaths. After a few more inhales from the Latina, Santana musters up all her courage and strength and stares directly at Brittany's baby blue eyes. This is the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"I do… I … I have fallen in love with you Britt" Santana finally announces to the blonde who was trying her best to hold in her excitement.

"But… Um, that is… do you have, you know… uhm, feelings for… uhm me?" Santana stuttered, suddenly feeling tense as Brittany's mouth slowly opens to answer her question.

Since Brittany was such in a good mood, she felt like teasing Santana just a little bit. "Yeah, I've fallen for someone too" she corrected, not precisely replying to Santana's question just now

A frown appears on Santana's face, her shoulders slumping down sadly. Did that mean Brittany didn't love Santana back?

"W-Who is it?" Santana choked out, feeling the urge to suddenly murder the person Brittany fell in love with.

Brittany secretly takes a small peek towards Santana who was gripping tightly on the hem of her tight tube dress with a frustrated expression, making Brittany want to continue on.

"Well, I'll give you one teeny little hint" Brittany whispers, scooting closer to Santana's side while twirling the flower on her hands. "Her name starts with a 'Y'" Brittany ends with a wide smirk.

Santana raises her eyebrows and begins to think of the many names that start with the letter 'Y'. The only thing that came to her head were Yosh, Yippie, Yohoo and Yeah, and those names don't even exist

"I … I don't know" Santana mutters softly, a tinge of jealousy erupting through her chest as she patiently waits for Brittany's next statement. Santana could not believe that after she confessed her love to Brittany, the woman just rejects her by saying she was in love with another woman. Brittany didn't even say sorry, which stabbed Santana badly in the heart and mind.

"Okay, the next letter is 'O'" Brittany whispers even more quietly than a while ago, scooting closer and closer that her ragged pants were already touching Santana's bare thighs and their faces just a few inches away as Brittany leaned forward to whisper those words to Santana's ear.

Santana shivers slightly, making sure Brittany doesn't notice it and starts to think all over again. Yep, it's a guy named Yosh.

"Yosh? Is that a name?" she answers with disdain. This is very convoluted.

Brittany shakes her head in disapproval and shuffles a bit so that she would sit directly in front of Santana's sad eyes. They stay like that for a short while, gazing at each other's beauty until Brittany slowly and gracefully lift her arms over Santana's neck and leans closer just a bit, so that their noses were touching, as well as forehead resting against forehead

"Wanna know the last word?" Brittany husks out, her breath tickling Santana's lips as she remembers what happened the other night, how close they were like right now and having secret feelings for each other. Santana didn't know about the kiss of course, it was Brittany's little secret.

Santana quivers, but nods sheepishly, closing her eyes as Brittany's breath came in contact with her skin. "Actually keep your eyes closed okay?" Brittany sweetly commanded, receiving another nod from Santana.

Brittany takes a deep, long breath and closes her eyes as well, saying one more thing before she pulls Santana in for a mind-blowing kiss she decided on doing. She is confessing her love after all.

"last letter is U" she said so softly, that even the flower on her lap could not hear if it were alive. Brittany made sure only Santana could hear it. Only the woman she was in love with deserves to hear her confession without anyone or anything in the way.

After saying that statement to a closed-eyed Santana, Brittany decided to continue her plan and lean forward to kiss her lover with so much compassion, earning a flinch from Santana, who slowly gave in and kissed Brittany back with all her might.

The kiss intensified as Santana gently pushes Brittany down on the bench and crawls on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Her dark brown hair was hitting Brittany's neck as both of them devourer one another, the blonde's hand slowly dropping the white flower. When it was hard to breathe, they stopped kissing and panted heavily, never breaking eye contact as a goofy smile was plastered on both their faces.

She couldn't believe this was happening, the moment she first met Brittany at hobbit and Quinn's wedding Santana could never stopped thinking about her. She wanted so desperately to make Brittany hers, and the thing she wrote in that post-it was definitely the truth. Santana was now happy; you could even say the happiest person in the whole galaxy.

Brittany felt the same thing too of course, no denying that.

"That was kind of sappy there Britt… spelling out the word 'you'" Santana teases as she placed soft kisses around Brittany's pale face.

Brittany hummed in response, too distracted with Santana's kisses. "It just came to mind" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck tighter.

Before Brittany could kiss Santana back, the woman already placed a finger on Brittany's lips, smiling weakly.

"As much as I want to do this, and believe me I do… I don't want to kiss you like hell in a mini-park. Mr and Mrs. Kim's butts were seated in this bench and we're laying down on it. Also, I kind of wanted to take it slow…." Santana said shyly, sitting up.

Instead of sitting up with Santana, Brittany rests her head on top of Santana's lap with a bright smile. "No worries, I'd love that too" she sighs in content when Santana starts to comb her hair with such tenderness.

"When was the time you first fell in love with me?" Brittany asks out of nowhere.

"Well. That is, don't laugh at me okay, but uhmm… ever since you walked down the aisle at Q's wedding, uhm… I guess that was it" Santana replies coyly. "H-How about you Britt?"

Brittany looks up to Santana's bowed down head and returns the statement with a grin. "Ever since Quinn introduced me to you. I didn't really see you throughout the mass, just the reception. I mean, I wasn't sure if I felt anything, but I know I felt a spark once I saw you and we started chatting. It was fun"

Santana chuckles softly while throwing her head back, still brushing Brittany's blonde locks when they heard a stifled cry. Brittany sat up immediately and furrowed her eye brows confusingly. "That sounds like Kay"

The cry erupted again, only it wasn't just a cry but a scream of help. Brittany's eyes widen as she jumps out of the bench and runs out of the mini-park. Once out of the gate, she turns left and sees a vibrating trash bin right behind the steel walls of the mini park.

"Please, its so cold here! Somebody" the trash-bin said, whimpering and crying aloud.

It took only a millisecond for Brittany to dart towards the bin and pluck out the lid to see Kazey's arms stretched sidewards with her legs scrunched up. Kay looks up to Brittany and frowns sadly.

"K-Kay is that—" Brittany didn't even finish her statement as she pulls Kay up from the bin and place her gently on the ground, kneeling in front of the little girl after.

Santana comes rushing out once Brittany left her side and looks to her left to see Kazey tackling Brittany with a bone crushing hug, crying loudly. Santana wanted to come over and help comfort the little girl, but it wasn't her place to even though she had a good guess that Molly was the one behind it. So with a simple wave, Santana informed Brittany, whose chin was on top of Kazey's shoulder that she was going to head back home.

Brittany nodded shortly and returned her attention back to the emotional Kazey. After a few moments, the crying decreased and Kazey slowly releases Brittany with a sniff.

"Wanna tell mommy why you were in there?"

Kazey doesn't respond but sobs instead, wiping her sloppy eyes here and there. She didn't want to tell Brittany about Molly, how the fat girl would always make fun of her asthma problem. That every time she entered school, Molly made sure that no one would befriend her at all. Molly made Kazey's life a living hell, and the poor girl was only 6!

"Kay?" Brittany pleaded, desperate for an answer.

As Santana thought it was now or never to tell Brittany how she felt, it was Kazey's turn, it was now or never for her to tell Brittany about Molly's true self.

"Molly"

"What about Molly?"

"She did that to me" replied Kazey, pointing towards the now empty trash bin.

"Oh come on sweetie, that's not funny. Who is it really?" Brittany says while tucking some loose strands of Kazey's hair behind her ear.

Kazey pouts enormously and crosses her arms together. She knew this would be the result of saying the truth, ever since both of them started living in Oakwood village; Molly would visit them countless times and beg Brittany to let Kazey come over. At first, Kazey was happy to have made a new friend, but little did she know, once she arrived at Molly's place, the fat girl would not stop teasing and laughing at Kazey's high asthma.

"I'm not lying" Kazey grunted, her sniffs becoming less.

"Oh come on Kay, why would Molly do that to you?" Brittany tells the little girl sweetly. "Molly would ne—"

"She would Brittany! She would! She did it many times and if I was dreaming it's a nightmare then!" Kazey cut her off, completely startling Brittany. Kazey never called Brittany, well ….. Brittany. It was either mommy or mom that was it. Kazey doesn't know why she suddenly called her that, but the girl couldn't help it. She was frustrated, frustrated at her parents for leaving Brittany and her, frustrated for Molly torturing her every single day, frustrated for never having a single friend, besides her aunties. What's bad is, Kazey Pierce is just a 6-year old kid, she doesn't deserve this kind of sorrow.

"Please… Mom… just…" Kazey began to cry again for the horrible feeling inside of her when she saw Brittany's face after calling her 'Brittany'. She's just a kid, why does her life have to suck so much?

Kazey ran away and left Brittany kneeling down on the ground, completely bewildered by the event. Brittany felt like she was the kid and Kazey was the adult. Kazey was smarter than Brittany, much more matured actually, so it wasn't a surprise when she heard Kazey talk back to her, she's just a kid and Brittany would always be patient with her.

But what surprised Brittany the most was the fact Molly had been deceiving her. Molly has been giving Kazey such a hard time. No wonder Kazey never wanted to go trick or treating, no wonder Kazey sometimes wanted to be absent in school, no wonder Kazey never brought any friends home but only Molly. How could I be so stupid? Brittany thought deeply, massaging her forehead roughly.

She then decided to head back home since that was the only place Kazey would be right now. Kazey's first option of course would be the park, but that's currently occupied. Whilst walking down the road, she spots Molly talking with another girl who was fatter than her, both laughing hard. Knowing fully they were talking about Kazey, Brittany stomps her way to them, earning a smile from Molly whom Brittany knew was all forced.

"Hi. Miss Pierce, have you seen Kazey?" Molly said, fueling the anger inside of Brittany even more.

Molly was the one who did that to Kazey and yet she's asking where she is? Brittany feels disgusted already.

"Oh, this is my friend Lena by the way" she adds as the fat girl beside her waves at Brittany with a wide smile.

"Hello, Lena" Brittany choked out, unsure if she should talk nicely to her. Who knows, she might be doing mean things to Kazey too.

"So, where's Kazey-poo Miss Pierce" Molly repeated, nudging her elbow to Lena's side like it was some kind of joke.

"Sorry, I don't have the time to talk right now" mumbled Brittany, quickly gliding past the two fat girls and back to her house.

As Brittany was nearing Pierce residence, she immediately spots Kazey sitting down on the front lawn, curled into a ball with her face resting on top of her knees.

Kazey doesn't respond to Brittany once she feels a presence sit down beside her. She simply continues to play with the grass, even plucking some out.

"Kay… I'm sorry… I should have believed you, you're my… blood after all" Brittany choked out. She wasn't sure whether to say daughter or sister after Kazey's outburst a while ago.

"It's not really your fault, I was just sad and mad" she mutters, raising her head up to look at Brittany with a weak smile. "it's not your fault…" she repeats slowly.

"It is Kay, I should have…" Brittany's eyes began to water, realizing she hasn't been such a good mother lately.

Kazey notices Brittany's eyes getting watery so she crawls in front of her mother and smiles sweetly, wiping a fallen tear away. "Sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to get mad at you or call you Brittany" she apologizes, closing her eyes to smile wider.

This action made Brittany want to hug the life out of Kazey, but she knew better, so instead she pinched the bridge of Kazey's nose and returned the smile.

"It. Isn't. you're. fault." Brittany says, repeating Kazey's words, as well as making the young girl laugh.

Once the laughing subdues, Kazey sits up and throws her hands in the air with ease. "I love you mommy!" she screams loudly, earning strange stares from the many people walking by.

Brittany stands up too and throws her head back. "I love you Kay!" she yells, louder than Kazey's squeaky voice.

Both start to laugh again when suddenly they hear a door being slammed open. They see Ron, the police guard, running out like a sad man. A vase then flew out of the door, almost landing on top of him as he yelps away.

"you better run!"

Santana comes out with another vase in hand when she notices two blonde figures laughing together. She shyly puts the vase down and scratches her head with a sly grin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to uhm…. Break your vase. I'll buy a new one!" she immediately reasons out.

"It's okay, I was wondering what to do with it anyways" Brittany teases, winking at Kazey as the little girl winks back.

"Uhm, that guy… I was just surprised he was in the house so I kind of got mad at him" she explains as the duo walk inside hand-in-hand.

"He's the guard, San"

"Who cares if he's a guard? He has no right! Unless.. you allowed him to"

"Actually I did San" Brittany giggles as Santana blushes furiously.

"How embarrassing" Santana mutters while shaking her head back and forth.

"Mommy, I want to go to sleep now!" Kazey announces, entering her room.

"Okay honey, make sure you change!" Brittany exclaims, receiving no response.

"So, what happened to Kazey?" Santana curiously asked, helping Brittany settle some of the cupcake trays inside the kitchen and on the sink.

"Let's just say she won't be talking to Molly for a while" Brittany smirks playfully.

Santana returns the smirk, knowing fully what she meant. "That's good"

"Uhuh. Wait, you knew she wasn't going along with Molly?" Brittany gasped, resting both of her hands on her waist.

"Just tonight" Santana lied but Brittany accepted it anyways.

"Hey, I'm going to hit the showers then the bed, my dress is filled with mud" Santana informs, receiving a nod from Brittany.

The next thing Santana did completely caught Brittany off-guard. Santana placed a sloppy kiss on Brittany's cheek.

Brittany turns around to say something back but the ringing of her phone stops her. Santana smiles weakly and glides her way towards the bathroom with a goofy grin. She couldn't believe it. She and Brittany are in love with each other.

Santana grabs a towel from the shelves and enters the cubicle while humming gleefully.

XOXOXOXO

"Hello Brittany Pierce here" Brittany greets with the phone placed between her cheek and shoulder as she eyes Santana's butt smugly. She couldn't believe it, she and Santana were in love with each other.

"Hello Brittany" a man's voice said.

Brittany's eyes widen as she lets the phone slip off her shoulders. She knew that voice, so rough, so demanding, so strict, so… arrogant, It was her dad.

XOXOXOXOXO

Santana got out the bathroom feeling refreshed and entered her room. After changing into some pajamas, she checks the time. _Brittany's probably asleep now_ Santana thought, so she got in bed and sighed deeply. Today was such a long one.

Turning off the lights she let sleep overtake her… until, a few minutes later she feels the bed dip down and a presence approaching her. Santana turns around only to be met by Brittany's frail body. Santana knows it dark, she knows that, but why is it she could see Brittany's face so well? Her eyes dark red, her cheeks… are somehow stained with dried tears.

"Britt?"

"S-San… Can … I – stay here f-first?" Brittany sobbed, scooting closer to the Latina.

Santana doesn't complain and envelopes Brittany in a hug. As time passes by, Brittany's cries became screams and this frightened the Latina gravely. Brittany's screams were hurting her ears. Brittany looked and sounded shattered, like someone's about to kill her, like someone's about to come and get her.

What happened to Brittany while Santana was in the showers?

[to be continued]

**CLIFFHANGER ;) sorry if its kind of typo-bad grammar or whatever kind of chizz. I have exams the whole week so my brain is breaking. School sucks. Please agree with me on that =)) haha lol jk. **

**I'll work better in the next chapters, thanks for sticking with me.**

**Hope you all understand too. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**THANKS DEARIES :D**

"**Brittany's Back Up Plan" will be updated soon btw.**

**-I AM MAMA PIE-**


	12. You Can Tell Me

I'm so so so so so very sorry for the long update. My explanation would be in the end of this chapter. Again, sorry! Please enjoy.

SCHOOL IS SOO UGHH.

**Chapter 12**

November 1st should be remembered as the saddest day ever. Why? Because the sweetest, most innocent, hottest, loving, kind, c—(stop Santana, you're describing her too much), a.k.a. Brittany Pierce hasn't smiled on that certain day at all. Ever since I woke up on my bed I was expecting to see a still crying Brittany by my side, but sadly, she wasn't there.

As I slowly get up from bed, I hear something shattering not too far away. I immediately got up and pranced my way to the kitchen, where I believe the eerie sound came from.

"What was that?" I managed to say, my breathing becoming hard.

Brittany was standing in the middle of the room with her head bent down. She looks up to me and for some reason my heart begins to ache and I wish she didn't face me at all. The look in her eyes was dead, no spark, no shine. It was just like 3 months ago when her friends visited and we all drank late at night, and when I found her sitting on the ground while looking up in the dark, starry night. She looked exactly like that right now and it just saddens me.

"Sorry, the glass slipped" reasoned Brittany, giving me a tight-lipped smile which I knew was fake and unreal. Okay, so maybe she did smile, but it still didn't count since that smile wasn't her.

I took my time walking closer to her, never breaking eye contact and stop once I was merely inches away from the broken shards of glass on the floor. I flashed Brittany a warm smile, hoping the blonde would feel a tiny bit happier but she doesn't respond to it.

"What's wrong Britt? Ever since last night, you… you haven't been yourself" I ask, my face showing full concern.

"Nothing's wrong San, I'm just… tired"

Tired? How so?

"Halloween was pretty hectic, huh?" I simply replied as Brittany nods.

"I'll clean this up. Do you mind calling Kay? Breakfast is almost done" she tells me politely, kneeling down with a mini-broom and mini-dustpan to swat the shards away.

"Sure Britt. Umm, don't do anything reckless okay?" I said, hesitating on whether I should leave my depressed friend or not.

"I'll be good" and with that reassuring reply, I darted towards Kazey's room.

Knocking softly, Kazey opens the door. She's rubbing her eyes while yawning and I find this action too adorable so I smile brightly to the little blonde girl.

"Had a nice sleep?" I chuckled, lifting the girl up from the floor and unto my waist. She nods her head slightly before yawning once again.

"Awesome sleep" she corrects me with a coy smile.

"Still up for breakfast?"

"Of course!" she giggles back.

When we enter the dining room, I gently place Kazey on her usual seat and rub her head playfully, earning a satisfied laugh from the girl. After presenting to me a big, huge smile, Kazey goes to playing with the spoon and fork. A smile grazes on my lips as I walk back inside the kitchen only to smell something burning.

"What the—"

My attention goes to Brittany who was leaning on the sink with her eyes staring down blankly on the floor in full concentration. Then I move my eyes upwards, towards the pan on top of the stove only to see smoke coming out.

"Britt!" I gasped, running to the stove and turning the heat off. I snatched a lid from under the sink and quickly covered up the smoke. Since I didn't like the smell, I pinch the bridge of my nose and scrunched my face up in disdain.

Also, me screaming Brittany's name seemed to snap the blonde out of her trance and face me with a straight face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah? What do you mean 'yeah'? You burnt the food Britt"

She glances from the pan then to me without changing her expressions. "Sorry" she simply apologizes, not even bothering to smile just a bit.

"Sorry? That's it?" I grunted, taking a deep breath and recomposing myself. I couldn't bring myself to get mad at her.

Then all of a sudden, the worry kind of feeling was coursing throughout my body when I see Brittany just shrug her shoulders in response. What happened to her?

"I'll cook up a new one then" said her, walking towards the fridge.

Not wanting to repeat nor replay what just happened all over again, I slammed the fridge door shut from behind Brittany and sighed in relief.

"I'll do that, Go with Kaze" I stuttered. Even though the situation was kind of awkward, I cant help but feel tingly inside with Brittany's body pressed up close to mine, making the scent of sweet vanilla enter my nostrils.

"Okay" she says, breaking free from my caged arms and heading over to the living room.

Breakfast was very awkward with Brittany not even saying anything; the only one who was talking was Kazey who didn't notice the older blonde's weird actions. Brittany was mindlessly eating her bacon and egg and nodding briefly whenever Kazey would ask something childish. Whenever she takes a sip of water it feels like time slowed down, I imagined every gulp Brittany was taking took over 5 minutes each. It was an odd feeling, a very peculiar one.

As Kazey jumps off of her chair and runs towards the living room, Brittany stands up to pick up the left over plates. There was a grumble in my stomach which meant it wasn't a good sign. I wouldn't be surprised if Brittany dropped one of those plates any moment soon.

So out of instinct, I stood up from my seat and grabbed Brittany's wrist. "Wait, I'll do that, why don't you watch tv with Kaze?"

She looks up to me then to Kazey. "No. I'll handle this, You go spend time with Kay" said Brittany, slowly releasing my grip and placing the plates on top of another.

"Okay then, if you need anything I'll be there okay?" I simply replied, not wanting to argue with her.

Brittany nods and after piling the plates, she moves back inside the kitchen.

When I turn around, I accidentally stepped on Cupcake's tail which made the orange cat hiss at me angrily.

"Oops, sorry Cake" I apologized, kneeling down and petting the slightly angry cat's head.

Cupcake purrs at me, meaning I was forgiven and scurried to the front door. I walk towards Kazey and plop myself beside her on the couch. I didn't recognize the tv show she was watching so I asked,

"What's that you're watching?"

She doesn't reply, her eyes glued to the television like she's waiting for some kind of scene she wanted to see so badly and after a few minutes, Kazey snaps out of her faze and looks at me shyly.

"Sorry Auntie San. I was watching Tom and Jerry, what was your question again?" she asks innocently, causing me to chuckle at the irony.

"Nothing hon. Continue watching your TV" I said, giving her a simple smile.

Kazey shrugs her shoulders and returns her attention back to her television show.

There's an aching feeling inside of me because of Brittany's current actions this morning and last night. It hurts to know that just yesterday, we confessed our small love to each other and yet it seems like nothing happened at all. I was hoping to talk to her about our feelings today but I'm not so sure it's going to happen.

Whatever happened last night must have really brought her down. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Brittany wearing a coat over her body and walking to the front door until Cupcake purred to her, lightly scratching the wooden floor.

My head shots up to Brittany who's gently pushing Cupcake away from the door with a sad face and miserable eyes and I got up from the couch, pacing towards her.

"Where are you going?" I ask curiously

Brittany stands up straight and fidgets with the hem of her shirt. "Somewhere, I have to meet up with someone" she mumbles

"What?" I hear Kazey exclaim from the living room, jumping off the sofa and running to us with a very annoyed expression.

"I have swimming class today mom" she stated, crossing her arms together.

"I know Kay, but this is a really important meeting" Brittany explained, bending down to have the same eye level as the younger blonde.

"Important meeting that you got to wear your pajamas on over a coat?" I suspiciously asked, eyeing her up and down but both Brittany and Kazey didn't seem to hear me.

"But today's the day they're gonna pick the people who'll be participating in the Kids Swimming Competition" Kazey wined, showing off her biggest pout.

Brittany face-palmed herself and sighed. "Wait, that was today?"

"Yes it's today at 4 o clock!"

Brittany glances over from the front door then to Kazey with a very troubled face.

"I can take her" Crap. That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth.

Both blondes tilt their heads towards me, Kazey's eyes glimmering with hope.

"What'd you say San?" Brittany questioned, standing up.

"I-I can bring her if you want"

Kazey prances on me with a humongous smile. "Yes! Yes! Thank you so much Auntie San!"

"Are you sure San? Do you have anything to do today?"

"Nope. I'm actually having a week of day offs because of my latest case's success"

"Can Auntie San bring me? Please? Since you cant bring me mom"

"Fine. Just make sure you behave okay?"

"Yes Mommy!"

Brittany opens the front door and was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist. "Wait"

Kazey's already back in the living room watching TV which is good because I'm seriously worried about Brittany.

"Is something wrong San?"

"Something wrong? Of course Britt! You… you're not yourself, and what's more you rejected bringing Kaze to her swimming try-outs, don't you want to support her?"

Brittany bits her lower lip and bows down in shame. "I want to watch her"

"Then move the date of your meeting"

"I cant" she says, shaking her head. "the only day acceptable is today"

"then why are you wearing your pajamas? Shouldn't you wear something formal?"

"I don't need to wear something exclusive"

"..and why not?"

"because it's not really an important meeting"

"Then cancel it. I'm sure Kazey badly wants you to come"

"I can't San, I'm sorry but I really cant" and with that said, she lets go of my grip and runs to her car, leaving me speechless yet again.

xoxoxo

[Brittany POV]

I couldn't believe I was doing this to Santana. She doesn't deserve my attitude at all but I cant help my emotions, ever since that call, I just cant.

"_Hello Brittany" _

_My heart immediately stopped beating as I heard his voice speak through the phone. It was my dad._

"_D-Dad…" those words tasted like bitter in my mouth. I haven't called anyone Dad ever since that tragedy 6 years ago._

"_Yes Brittany, it's me." _

_I feel my knees going weak and my hands starting to quiver. After all those years of suffering, trying to make a living for both me and Kazey, he only calls now? _

_So many questions were coursing through my mind. Where are you? Where's Mom? What do you want? Why didn't you look for us? Do you know how much suffering you gave me? What did you do to Mom? Are you still divorced? Who are you now?_

_But there was one specific question I needed to ask. _

"_How'd you get my number?" I asked with my voice cracking. It was a simple yet suspicious kind of question. I didn't know how he got my house number; I didn't even know he knew where I live. What else does he know?_

"_Your house number you mean" he corrected and I swear I heard someone laughing._

"_Who's there? Is that Mom?" _

"_How are you and Kazey?"_

_He ignored me. He didn't want to answer._

"_Who's there?" I repeated, my breathing becoming shallow. Even though he isn't in the room or anywhere around me, I'm completely terrified._

"_It's almost November 16" he said, ignoring me again._

_As I was about to reply the same thing to him, something caught my attention. "What about November 16?"_

_He chuckled and I could hear someone laughing too. What's going on?_

"_Are you really that stupid Brittany?" he mocked as my eyes began to water. My dad always scolded me for my lack of intelligence. I wasn't the brightest person in the world and he made sure to make me see that._

"_What do you want on November 16?" this time I ignored his question and I pray to God he wont say what I think he's going to say. If he does, I might as well die because November 16 is.._

"_Isnt Kazey's birthday on the 16__th__ of November?" said him and even though I cant see him, I know he's grinning wickedly. He always grins like that and I just want to run into a vacant room and puke._

"_Yes. It is, but what is it you want on that date?"_

"_Well, me and your mom are getting short on money. Ever since the both of you left years ago, we've gone mad and well, we lost everything. The house, jobs, money and our stuff, it was hard you know"_

"_and what does that have to do on Kay's birthday?"_

"_You really are a stupid-ass, Brittany… isn't it obvious? We're selling Kazey to this rich man for big money!" he laughed and my face immediately turned pale._

_Did I just hear what he just said? He's going to sell Kazey to a filthy man?_

"_What are you talking about? NO! NO! Of course I wont allow you to sell Kay! No!" I shrieked as tears began falling down._

"_Tsk tsk Brittany, haven't you been to college—"_

"_-sorry but no! because I have parents who kept fighting and shooting and drinking and doing sex every night with not just themselves but with other people! Don't even say you didn't take drugs!" I hissed whilst sobbing madly. This can't be happening, Please Lord, don't let this happen._

"_well, let's just say, Kazey is rightfully me and your mother's. We own Kazey, she's still our daughter and you cant keep her, even if you're her sister"_

"_Then take me, please. Please. Don't take Kay, I beg of you, she doesn't deserve this. She's just 6 for crying out loud! Just take me" I pleaded desperately. _

_If I gave Kazey back to them, who knows what that filthy rich guy is going to do to her. The thought of it makes me sick. They cant do this to Kazey, she's so innocent and young. She still has baby teeth and baby hair. Kazey didn't have puberty yet either. She's still so childish, her mind is filled with rainbows, computers, swimming and so much more. She cant be a slave, she just can't. Seeing her dusting windows and scrubbing old man's feet while wearing maid outfits makes me want to cry to death._

"_Plea-Please" I mumbled through sobs._

"_Sorry Britt but you're an adult now which specifically means we don't owe you that much. Also, the rich dude wants a kid not an adult who cant tell the difference between 1 and 2" _

"_I'll give you the money, I have millions in my bank account, I swear just don't do this to her Dad. PLEASE" I tried once more but failed, he wouldn't say yes._

"_Nope. Sorry Brittany, but we want her. This rich guy will pay us more than you can and if you don't hand over Kazey by her birthday, we can call the police about this"_

"_I'll tell them about your drug dealing" I snarled, feeling my eyes burn from all the crying._

"_Oh you wouldn't because you don't have proof. One woman cant prove another has drugs unless the item is shown in person" he babbled and once again, someone's laughing in the background._

"_I—I wont do this"_

"_You don't have to. It's done Brittany. Oh by the way, your Mom's going to meet you tomorrow at Coffee Bean, we need to plan this all up of course" he said before hanging up and leaving me crying non-stop on the tiled floor with my face being covered by my pale hands." This can't be happening."_

As I parked my car in front of Coffee Bean, I immediately spotted my Mom. She was sitting down on a couch that was beside the glass wall so it wasn't that hard to see her. She looked much older with wrinkles forming on her face and blonde hair turning white. She still looked beautiful but I know behind all that beauty, she's just a bitch with a cold heart.

Once I took a seat on the empty couch near my Mom, she looks up to me and grins.

"Why hello there Britty. My, are you gorgeous or what? Too bad you're brain is as stupid as a pig though" she winked at me, not even bothering to stand up and shake my hand.

I nod slightly and bowed my head down. I hope this was just a dream I'm having because honestly, I'd like to disappear right now.

"Anyways, I heard the conversation you and your Daddy-kins had, were you crying like a pussy or what? I should have recorded it and post it on youtube but sadly, my phone was stolen"

So it was her laughing with Dad on the phone. Usually people would start a fight once they hear my mom's accusations but really, I've gotten use to it. There was not once in my life have I heard my mom compliment me, even when I was born.

You see, my parents would be called the 'bad' types, the ones who grew up drinking and smoking at the age of 10 and start having sex at the age of 18 and get pregnant. Yes, those were my parents. My mom told me she got pregnant over 4 times (not including Kazey, so in total its 5), two of them twins and it makes me wonder what happened to the rest of my step-siblings. Mom said she never aborted, so I honestly wonder what they're doing right now. I even asked them why I was brought to school if they were just people who had jobs as a stripper and drug dealer.

They answered me with a "we wanted to change" and "we had many kids which we didn't improve on so we decided why not now?"

And here we are now, in horrible terms. On the night they started wreaking the house and shouting for about the hundredth time, I knew by then that Kazey couldn't live the life I had, so I packed our stuff and left.

"Oh by the way honey, I don't have money and I told that cute latte guy that 'my daughter's going to buy me coffee once she's here' so I want some coffee okay?"

I simply nodded and sat up, walking slowly to the cashier counter.

"Tough woman huh?" the Coffee Bean boy asked while pressing buttons on the screen with a joking smile.

"Yeah, she's my Mom" I replied, blushing in embarrassment. Who would want their Mom to be like that?

"She's your Mom? I don't believe that. You're way too pretty to be called her daughter, she looks like a hobo" he scoffed and I giggled lightly.

"Sorry if I'm offending your Mom by the way" he added softly, making sure other costumers didn't hear.

I leaned forward and smiled. "No, I thank you for offending her"

He smiles back and reaches his arm out. "Name's Caleb. Just Caleb. What's yours?"

I shake his hand politely and answered him. "Brittany. Brittany Pierce. No last name?"

"Well, I don't really remember my parents. They brought me to this orphanage when I was 7 and that's pretty much it. I never had a last name ever since" he explained while preparing my order.

"Wait, you don't know your parents at all?"

"Nope. Why do you think I'm saying bad stuff about your Mom? My parents were bitches for leaving me all alone"

"I'm really sorry"

"Don't be. I'm glad to know the fact I'm never meeting them again" he sighed, handing over my two cups of coffee. "Enjoy, Brittany" he adds while smiling brightly.

"You too, oh and keep the change" I said, giving my payment with a playful wink which made him chuckle.

"Took you long enough! Are you a turtle or something? I mean you look like one but you didn't have to walk like one too Britty" my mother ranted, snatching her cup from my hands without even a simple 'thank you'.

"Sorry, but uhm Mom, did you know that the cashier guy never knew his parents?"

"And why would I know that? I'm not related to that freak so why should I care about his life's history?"

I nodded and didn't say a thing after when my mom slammed her right hand on the table. "Oh right! Back to business, I'm going to give you the address of our house so that you'll bring Kazey there"

I take a huge gulp and calmed my breath. "M-Mom, please. Is there any other way? I don't want to let you sell Kazey to another man. It's just filthy wrong" I frowned upon her, slighting fidgeting with my fingers.

"Nope. No other way, by November 16, you're gonna hand over that munchkin to me" she replied, laughing wickedly.

"she doesn't deserve this Mom—"

"—and there's nothing you can do about it nutbrain, Kazey is still our property."

My shoulders slump down and I feel the anger rushing through my veins. I cant believe that in a few days, Kazey will be taken away from me. She'll be gone. Her smile, her laugh, her scent, her voice, her sweet gestures, her jokes, her toys, her aura, it'll all be gone in a blink of an eye.

I want to fight for her. I desperately want to rip the heart of my parents and see them die with all their blood scattered through my body. I want to take Kazey and run far away. I want to do everything it takes to avoid this but I cant.

I don't want to lose hope but really, there's nothing I can do and I hate myself so much for going on with this.

"I have to go" I suddenly said, looking straight into my mother's eyes with disgust and hatred.

"Yeah whatever, go bring your fat ass to your happy life with your stupid little bitch of a sister, the both of you left your parents for" my mother snarled back, sticking her middle finger up to me.

I gasped in shock and surprised myself when I dipped the remaining of my coffee on top of her head which she screamed from all the heat.

"Motherfucker!" yelled my mom, standing up with her arms outstretched.

"insult me, fine. But insult Kay? NEVER. DO. THAT." I scolded highly, emphasizing every single word coming out from my mouth.

My mom doesn't say anything and I don't plan on letting her as I threw my cup right on her face and stormed out of the shop with the biggest frown I ever placed. I needed a drink. And I need it now.

[No POV's. Normal]

As Santana buys a can of soda from a teenage boy selling drinks, she spots Molly by the end of the room talking non-stop with other girls and boys. Her eyebrows rise up mischievously while walking towards them with a plan in mind.

"Why hello there girls and boys" she grinned, looking at each one of them with a nod. "What are all of you talking about?" she added, taking a small sip from her drink.

Once Santana approached them, Molly immediately hid something behind her back whilst biting the bottom lip nervously. "Just talking" she replies.

"Well, I kind of saw all of you giggling and laughing loudly so I thought there must be something really awesome you guys are talking about" Santana gasped, shoving the can of soda to the younger boy on her left and silently commanding him to hold it for her.

"Uhm, we were talking about Phineas and Ferb. It's a very cool tv show Ms. Lopez, you should watch it" Molly comments back as tiny bits of sweat starts to form on the top of her forehead.

"Oh, of course, I think Kazey mentioned that before" Santana nodded, holding her chin softly with her eyebrows knitted down. "May I ask, what's behind your back? It's probably something about Phineas and Ferb right?"

Molly takes a big gulp and doesn't say anything back but grips tightly on the object behind her with so much strength, Molly could feel her hands getting sore and painful. "Y-Yeah. You can say that Ms. Lopez"

"Then you don't mind me at all if I take a look at it right?" replied the Latina, smiling wickedly while bending forward to make eye-level with the nervous girl.

"Uhm, Uhm…" Molly began to stutter, rotating her head left and right, trying hardly to avoid Santana's stare but failed to once Santana walked behind her and snatched the object from Molly's desperate grasp.

"And what do we have here?" The Latina hummed, toying suspiciously with the familiar metal object in her hands. "scissors. What were you planning to do with this eh, Molly?"

Molly turns around and frowns. She can feel her eyes getting watery and her ear aching from the soft laughs coming from her so-called "friends"

"Well?" Santana repeats, swinging the sharp supply in front of her guilty eyes with a wicked smile. "..." she said, spitting out every word with disdain.

Since Molly didn't have the guts to answer the Latina, Santana turns to a short kid with blue braces and curly brown hair that was snickering at Molly. "You. With the ugly teeth and hair" The girl frowns and looks at Santana sadly. "y-yeah?"

"What were you trying to do with this scissors? I wont kill you if you say the truth"

The girl looks at all the other kids who had their heads bowed down and sighs. "We were planning, no. Molly was planning to cut off the bottom part of Kazey's swimsuit" she confesses, pointing at Molly at once with full accusation. "It was her! None of us wanted to do this!"

"No I didn't! Carrie is lying Ms. Lopez!" Molly immediately whined and denied, stomping her feet like crazy.

"I doubt Carrie is lying" Santana scoffed, grabbing her soda back and taking a long, full sip from it before spitting it all out on the fat girl with disgust.

"AHH!" Molly exclaimed, slamming her eyes shut and falling backwards.

"Yeah. And that's how we do it in Lima Heights" Santana said in her ghetto voice, not caring at all if anyone thought this was child abuse.

Molly weeps quietly on the floor when the boy Santana left her soda with walked in front of her. "Can I just say you're hot and so cool" he grinned coyly.

Santana looks down on him and smiles. "Sorry kiddo. I'm gay, your like 7 years-old and I'm 20 plus. You don't have a huge dick that would somehow attract me and your face looks like a baby's butt. Oh and lastly, you were planning to make Kazey lose in her try-outs today, so… in your dreams dickhead" Santana deadpanned, and again, she didn't care if he was a kid and she spoke to him in a not-so-good manner. She didn't care one bit that he treated him like an adult as well, he tried to do something to Kazey and he was not going to be safe by just calling Santana hot and cool.

With one last look at all of them, Santana trots outside to the swimming pool venue with a triumphant smile. Kazey is sure to win a spot on the varsity league.

Opening the metallic doors, Santana tries to find Kazey amidst the many people walking around the venue. There were about a hundred male and females sitting on the benches at both ends of the pool, either waving to their children or waiting for the event to start soon. For a try-out, there sure are a lot of people coming over.

"Auntie San! Over here!" Kazey yells out, waving her hands up in the air for Santana to see.

Once the Latina found the excited blonde by the edge of the enormous pool, she flashes off a smile and walk towards her. Kazey was talking to a boy around her age, with slick brown hair and light blue eyes that matched his plaid shirt.

"Hey Kaze. Who's this?" Santana asked, gesturing towards the small boy.

Kazey beams up and runs to hug Santana with a giggle. "That's Train. He's a new transferee from Italy" she said, introducing Train to the Latina after letting go.

"Hi There" he greets, smiling brightly with an accent that adored Santana immediately. "Name's Train"

The way he talks just made Santana want to squeeze the life out of him. He was the meaning of the word elegant and tough. He had neatly fixed hair that would usually look bad on guys and a clean, pale-freckled face.

"Hey Train. I'm Santana but you can call me San if you like" she says, opening up to the young child which wasn't really normal to her.

Train smiles wide and nods excitedly. "Okay! Sorry but I have to go, goodluck Kazey" and with that, the young, Italian boy jogs away.

"Why was he here by the way, Kaze?"

"He plays soccer"

The corner of Santana's lips twitch upwards with the thought of Kazey and the Italian boy Train, somehow hooking up. But she had to stop thinking about it. Santana needs to cheer on Kazey first. As a whistle echoes throughout the area, Santana plants a sloppy kiss on Kazey's forward and wishes her luck one last time before moving to sit down on the bleachers.

It was about to start when Kazey takes a deep breath and lines up behind the other kids who were trying out for the competition as well. Her heart's beating so fast that the young girl couldn't hear anything else but that. Another whistle comes out from her coach's lips as the first kid jumps into the pool and swims fast.

There's cheering and screams and Kazey was becoming a tad bit scared because of it. What happened if she lost track of time? What if she forgot how to swim? What if she'll slip? Drown? What would Santana think? What would her mom think?

Brittany. That was the only thing in her head right now. Kazey desperately wanted her mom to be here. She wanted to see her screaming at the stands with Santana whilst holding a large banner that said "GO KAZEY". Kazey didn't understand why a meeting could be more important than her first try-out to a competition. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like Santana here, no, she's happy Santana's here. Kazey just wants her mom there too. That's all she ever wanted, to be with Brittany forever.

Knowing that she couldn't do this without the support of her sister-mother and tears suddenly falling from her eye-lids, Kazey dashes out from the long line and opens the metallic doors to hide inside the school.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Santana who immediately gets up and follows the very sad, little blonde as the crowd continues to cheer for their own children.

Brittany on the other hand, was drowning all her sorrows in an empty bar with old music playing through a very dusty radio and drinking strong beer. An old man was cleaning the glasses stacked on the shelves when Brittany suddenly starts to cry.

"W-Why" she sobbed. "Ka-Kay…I'm so sorry"

Then out of nowhere, her beer was snatched away by the old man who was now sitting down on the stool right beside her.

"Hey!" she grunted, looking up and was met with tired, gray eyes. "That's mine" she huffed like a child, slamming her head on the table

"Woah there girlie, don't want you to have a concussion now do we?" he chuckled jokingly, placing the beer on top of the table

Brittany groans stubbornly against the brown, rusty wooden table which made the old man chuckle again. "Nor do we want you to place your mouth on top of a dirty table"

The statement made Brittany's head bounce up and look at the man sadly. "Okay okay. What do you want? "

"I want you to stop hurting yourself. It's been 5 minutes since you came here and you've already broke a bottle of tequila, slammed your head on the table, slapped your cheeks bounty lot of times, slammed your head on the table, fell down from the stool, slammed your head on the table and placed your mouth in what may be, a poisonous dirty table" he ranted, making it seem like Brittany was a crazy person who needed to go to a mental hospital or something.

"I'm not mental" she stated, burying her face in between her hands. "I'm normal"

"I know that. I never said you were mental, actually, I had even crazier women here before" he chuckled softly, remembering all those depressing, drunken moments of other human beings.

"Grandpa!" a man yelled from inside a random room, running out towards them. "Grandpa!"

"What is it, Kevin?"

"I don't know how to do the shake you told me to do. Kind of hard, mind doing it? I'm really sorry Pa." he shyly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The old man sighs and pats Brittany in the shoulder before leaving her alone. Since the guy had nothing better to do, he takes a seat on the stool his grandpa was currently on and gives Brittany a warm smile.

"hey"

"heey" Brittany slurs.

"I'm Kevin. I own the place but my grandpa helps me sometimes" he says, trying to start a conversation.

"Brittany. My parents suck" she spats out, causing Kevin to laugh. "Like really, they should be named the worst parents in the whole world!"

"Why so?"

"They want to sell my sister to a rich dude" Brittany didn't know why, but maybe it's because of the alcohol coursing through her that made the blonde share her feelings to the man. "They want to sell her…"

"Wow. Why would your parents do that?" he said, frowning.

"I don't know. They're just like that. This isn't the first time they sold their children. Counting my sister, they sold 5" Brittany hissed, not knowing why she would tell a stranger this.

"Well, I know how those 5 kids feel. My real parents left me in this orphanage when I was young"

"Really? Wow. This guy from the Coffee Bean store said the same thing you just said, what a coincidence!" Brittany laughed whilst hiccupping.

"Really? Well, that's really weird. Anyways, why aren't with your sister right now?" he curiously asked, leaning forward slowly.

"Because I feel bad for doing this to her. I tried everything I can, but… there really is nothing I can do about it" said Brittany, her eyes beginning to water once again.

Kevin sighs understandingly. "It's not your fault"

"It is. I'm the reason why we ran away from home and now my parents want her! If we didn't run away –"

"—both you and your sister would be sold to a filthy rich man" he completed. "You know, if you think about it, Right now. You're blaming yourself for running away, taking your sister and going someplace else. You're saying that maybe if you didn't run away, he wouldn't sell your sister but you know that's not true. Whether you run away or not, they'll come looking for you. If you haven't ran away from your bitch parents, your sister wouldn't be able to experience a good life. If you didn't run away, I bet your sister would be sad and miserable. So don't blame yourself"

Brittany gulps loudly and bites back a sob as Kevin continues to comfort her.

"Be proud of yourself. I don't know anything about you but I think, no… I believe you and your sister are happy as of right now. I believe she goes to school, and ….you too?"

Brittany giggles and shakes her head in disapproval. "I'm an adult. In my 20's. Work as a choreographer"

"Right. You work for her education then. So be happy you were able to give her a normal life. You did great and even if I just met you today I'm proud of you. I know this sounds weird coming from a stranger but believe me. You don't need to stop fighting, there's still hope. I bet your boyfriend or lover or whatever will also be there to support you."

_Santana._ Brittany thought. Oh how bad she felt right now for not talking with the Latina about their feelings.

"It may be hard to fix right now, but you can do it. You'll find a way. So get your sorry ass out from this bar and head over to your sister. I bet she needs you" he says, finishing it with a bright smile and making Brittany giggle whole-heartedly.

After a few sniffles from the blonde she stands up and leaves some dollars on the wooden table. "Thanks Kevin. Really, thank you. You're right, there is something I can do about this"

"Uhuh. And you don't have to rush. There's time. It's not like she's going to be taken away today is she?"

"No. In a few weeks she will."

"Then you have lots of time._'something good will always happens to those who do good'_ my grandpa always says to sad customers."

Brittany finally smiles her smile, making Santana's official 'November 1st Brittany never smiled' day ruined and lightly kisses Kevin in the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" and with that, Brittany hops in her car and drives as fast as she can.

"Kazey! Wait up" Santana shouted through the grade 3 hallways while chasing Kazey.

"Kazey!" Santana shouted once more, making Kazey finally stop at a dead end and slump down to her knees by the corner.

"Kazey…." The Latina panted, falling down on her butt and brushing Kazey's tear-stained cheeks with a frown. "What's wrong honey?"

"I want mommy. I want her here" she whines, cuddling closer to Santana. "I want her here with you Auntie San"

"Shh, shh… relax baby" Santana cooed, massaging her back and waiting for the younger girl to come down.

After a few more cries, Kazey finally eases down and pulls back from Santana's body. "Why isn't mommy here? Doesn't she love me anymore?"

Santana frowns and places a comforting hand on top of the young girl's head, rubbing it softly. "Of course she loves you Kaze. Why would she stop loving you? Britt even loves you more than herself and ducks combined"

"Really?" Kazey mumbled, scratching her nose with a balled fist. "Really Auntie San?"

Santana nods enthusiastically and starts to laugh. "Damn right it's t—shit. Don't tell your mom I cursed"

Kazey giggles at Santana's statement and wipes a tear away from the end of her eyelids while smiling wide. "Okay Auntie San. Thank you, I should go back right?"

"That's right! Go back and show those wimps whose boss" said the Latina, giving Kazey a prideful wink. "Oh, and I know exactly how to make things much better" Santana added, her hands searching somewhere inside her pocket.

Kazey was curious to what might the Latina be looking for inside her jeans when suddenly, Santana plucks out a two-piece swimsuit with a grin.

"Good thing you have a small body and I have big pockets or I wouldn't have been able to bring this!" chuckled Santana, wiggling the fabric in front of Kazey's now gleaming eyes.

"But I'm not allowed to wear two-piece. It might fall"

"Ha. It wont, and if anyone tries to stop you, I'm going to go all Lima Heights on them"

"But I might get disqualified"

"No, I don't think they will"

"What if parents think I got in because I wore this?"

"They cant think that way because it's their fault for not bringing a two-piece!"

"Where did you find my two-piece by the way?"

"When you were changing into your swim wear, I browsed through some of your clothes"

"What were you thinking when you got it?"

"What is this Kaze? 20 questions? Just wear this and lets go!"

It's as if time was running slow when both Kazey and Santana walked towards the swimming pool with their heads held up high. Santana was smirking wide while swaying her hips seductively, making some married men drool and married women gossip enviously. Her wavy hair bouncing gracefully and long eyelashes were showing off its beauty. Just to the right of the Latina, Kazey was even more beautiful and stunning than before, the boys and girls who used to bully her were now gaping at the young blonde in awe. Was this really the girl they tortured so much?

Kazey's straight and layered blonde hair was flowing back as the wind passed through her pale face. Her yellow polka dotted two-piece flashing brightly against the sun's rays. Her 6 years of playing and dancing with Brittany paid off as the young girl's legs were to die for. Kazey had a nice stomach and her skin was simply amazing.

None of the referees seemed to care about Kazey's sudden change of swim wear as they continued the try-outs without further or do.

Kazey couldn't lie though, she still wanted her Mom to be there, cheering for her but she couldn't bring Santana down. The Latina was screaming for her victory in the stands and she can't let that go to waste.

"Go Kazey!" Santana yelled at the top of her lungs whilst grinning wide.

"Can I sit here?" a familiar voice said from Santana's right ear.

The Latina knew that voice from anywhere. It was Brittany and it made her think this was all a hallucination because Brittany couldn't be here. She was supposed to be in an important meeting she missed Kazey's try-outs on.

"Well, Can I?" the voice asked again, making Santana finally turn around only to see the said blonde smiling warmly at her while holding a bouquet of red and white flowers.

"B-Britt?" Santana gasps, looking from Brittany's radiant blue eyes to the flowers in her hands. "What are you doing here?" _Okay, so maybe Brittany did smile her smile on the 1__st__ of November after all_ Santana added with a thought.

"To support Kay of course! So, is this seat taken or not?" giggled the blonde, causing Santana's heart to beat wildly. Her Brittany was finally back to normal.

"Y-Yeah. Go on." said Santana, gesturing for the blonde to sit down while scooting away a bit to give Brittany some space.

"These are for you too" Brittany beamed when she sat down, placing the bouquet on top of Santana's lap and giving the Latina a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek which made Santana all giddy inside.

"Thanks for bringing Kay" husked the blonde, giggling at Santana's reaction.

"N-No problem Britt"

"So, may I ask why Kay is wearing a two-piece on her try-outs?"

"Well, can I girl wear what she wants to wear?"

"True. Nice answer, oh. Can you help me do this too?"

Brittany reaches down from under the bench and plucks out a folded piece of hard paper. "Hold the other end while I hold the other" she ordered politely.

"What's this?" Santana asks as she follows the blonde's orders.

Brittany stands up and smiles. "Just a little something for Kay" she simply replies, opening the folded paper and cheering wildly. "GO KAZEY!"

Kazey's eyes widen once she heard her name being yelled from behind her. She turns around and gasps. Brittany was standing on the benches alongside Santana while holding a huge banner on top of their heads. It said "GO KAZEY, GO!" and it made most of the parents grunt annoyingly.

"You can do this!" screamed Brittany, jumping up and down excitedly.

"What happened?" Santana couldn't help but say, while staring at Brittany with such glee. "Why the sudden change of demeanor?"

"Let's just say a bottle of beer can really keep you going"

"I can't believe it! You totally rocked out there Kay!" Brittany ranted non-stop as all three of them enter the Pierce residence with a huge victory smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe I got in!" Kazey exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm in the competing team! I got the best time out of my batch!"

"That's right. You were awesome out there kiddo. It's sad though, the referee finally noticed you wearing a two-piece. He told you to change, and now you swam with an ugly swimsuit. I swear, school swimsuits suck Kaze" complained Santana, recalling what happened in the pool when Kazey was about to jump in.

"It's okay Auntie San. I really wanted to swim in a two-piece, but I wouldn't disobey the school if they asked me to change"

"Why are you such a goody-goody?" teased the Latina as she sticks her tongue out to Kazey, who pouts in response.

"Mommy! Auntie San is being mean to me"

"Hey! I said nothing mean!" defended Santana once she saw Kazey's smile after hearing this.

"Why don't both of you stop talking and being such critiques and celebrate with me by eating some ice cream?" the blonde concluded, bringing out a huge bucket of vanilla ice cream from the freezer with three spoons.

It's past 8 when Brittany carried Kazey to bed after watching TV. To celebrate Kazey's amazing swim on the try-outs, they all decided to watch a movie marathon. Kazey and Brittany, decided to watch Disney movies which didn't surprise the Latina as much.

"Sleep tight baby" Brittany whispered softly after placing a kiss on top of Kazey's forehead.

"You too mommy" Kazey yawned sleepily, pulling the blankets closer to her body with a satisfied sigh.

As Brittany closes the door to Kazey's room quietly, she could hear Santana talking to someone in the phone. The blonde was curious to who would call Santana this late, well, not so late at night that she carefully tiptoed towards the living room.

"Mhmm, yeah. I'm doing good. Yeah." Santana said and with a big, huge smile on her face. Brittany could tell she was having a very fun conversation.

"Who's that San?"

Santana looks up from her phone and notices Brittany hiding behind the walls like she was afraid of something.

"Britt, are you hiding?"

"Who is it?"

Santana rolls her eyes playfully at the adorable blonde and moves her phone away from her ear just a bit. "It's Puck. My old schoolmate. He's just asking how I was" she said, going back to her conversation and leaving Brittany frowning sadly.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit pained to see Santana talk to another person, who she didn't know, who was a GUY, in a very happy tone. She thought the Latina didn't have friends in New Jersey. But when Brittany thinks about it, she kind of deserved the aching feeling. Why? Because she never responded to Santana the whole day. They didn't say I love you to each other; they didn't even talk about their relationship. If she wants Santana to only concentrate on her since the jealousy was rising up, she needs to do something fast.

Not really having a plan, Brittany scoots slowly to Santana and snatches the phone away from her grasp, emitting a gasp from the Latina. "Britt!"

Ignoring Santana, Brittany puts the cell by her ears and pouts. "Sorry but Santana's busy. Call her later! Bye!" she said, hanging up right after.

"What was that all about?"

"I told him to call you later" Brittany simply replied, like it was the most obvious thing to say.

"I know you said that, but why?"

"Because…I haven't been giving you attention lately." Brittany said softly while walking closer and closer to Santana with a grin.

"Duh. You've been moping around all day and I don't know why"

"I know and I'm sorry it's just…"

The memory of Kazey being dragged away from Brittany eludes her mind as her plans on seducing the Latina was thrown out of the window. Even though Kevin comforted her, and told her it was going to be okay, Brittany still cant get it of her mind.

"Britt? What's wrong?" Santana asked with concern, noticing Brittany's eyes suddenly beginning to water. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

Brittany shakes her head and falls down on her knees. Who was she kidding on believing a stranger's words? There's nothing she can do. Kevin wasn't right. He was wrong; nothing can save the upcoming tragedy. Who was she kidding to still have faith?

Santana kneels down in front of the sad blonde and gently strokes her hair. "Shh, Britt…shh"

It was like déjà vu to Santana, comforting Brittany right now was like comforting Kazey a while ago and she didn't like it when two of her favorite people were sad on the same day. She needed to do something; all she needed to do is say something.

"Britt, tell me. I know you're hiding something and you can't keep it all to yourself"

_Do I even love Kay anymore?_ Brittany thought. How could she love a person if she can't even save her? How uncanny it is to have both Brittany and Kazey think of that in one day.

Brittany needed an answer to a question she had rattling on her mind all day and the person she knew would answer her perfectly was no other than Santana, the woman she fell in love with.

"Santana… what is love?"

The question took the Latina by surprise as she began to think deeply for the perfect reply. What is love to Santana? Simple. Love is Brittany.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is right but honestly Britt, for me… Love is when I see you. Love is when I see you laugh and smile and talk. Love is when I hear your voice and hold your hands. And, I know I sound really sappy right now but it's the truth. When I think of love Britt…." A blush deepens in the Latina's skin as she was about to say something she thought, would never say. "I think of you"

Brittany's eyes were wide and she could feel her heart beating. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer but either way, she felt like the happiest woman on earth. Santana really did love Brittany unconditionally and the blonde wanted to say the same thing.

"Why do you ask?"

She didn't know what to say. Should Brittany tell her everything? About Kazey being sold to a man? About her parents? And her unknown siblings scattered around the world?

"Britt? You can tell me anything"

She knows that. Brittany knows Santana would be the only person she'll open up to. How badly she wants to tell Santana everything but she couldn't do it. By telling Santana would only make matters worse. Brittany needs to fix this problem by herself.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just… being melodramatic. Good night Santana"

Brittany felt bad and sore. Just that? She wasn't going to tell Santana how much she loves her too? No good bye kiss? Nothing?

Santana's throat was dry when she watches Brittany idly walking towards her room with her shoulders slumped down. She finally thought the blonde would reach out to her and tell her what's wrong. Why couldn't Brittany have the guts to tell her?

"You can tell me"

[to be continued]

HI. REVIEW.

:) also, please follow me iAmMamaPie in twitter. I just made it today and I have 1 follower. LOL right? HAHA. Don't worry. I aint a stalker so you are safe :) but please don't say offensive things to me. Thanks! I'll follow back.

I'm very sorry for the super long wait. School has been hectic and I wanna kill myself for not updating soon. UGH. I hope you forgive me, and this is why I made chapter 12 really long. :)

FORGIVE ME and PLEASE REVIEW.

BAH-BYE!


End file.
